Madurando a la fuerza
by alexandraPM18
Summary: Que pasaría si Alois ve a su mayordomo Claude masturbándose pensando en Ciel en su habitación donde hacen el amor (suponiendo él). Pasen y lean q ocurrirá después de ver esa devastadora escena. ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUROSHITSUJI NO SON MIOS, CONTIENE LEMON Y YAOI FUTUROS.
1. Descubrir

**Notas:** Bueno este es mi primer fic que voy hacer, vi a mis amigas q hacían esto y me animaron a hacer un fic espero q les guste.

Este fic es dedicado a las fans de kuroshitsuji espero q les agrade.

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes dekuroshitsuji no son míos. Puede contener lemon y yaoi futuros.

 **Declaimer:** que pasaría si Alois ve a su mayordomo Claude masturbándose pensando en Ciel en su habitación donde hacen el amor (suponiendo él). Pasen y lean q ocurrirá después de ver esa devastadora escena.

 **TITULO:**

 _ **MADURANDO A LA FUERZA**_

 _ **Cap. 1: Descubrir**_

Después de la muerte de sus trillizos mayordomos y la lucha con Ciel, ya habían pasado 3 semanas y Alois intenta concentrarse en encontrar otros mayordomos en su oficina; no sería difícil (pensaba él), contratar a cualquier agencia q enviaran a otros sustitutos, pero él quería lo mejor que simples personas q podrían limpiar y ordenar la mansión, quería personas capaces de obedecerle solo a él y q fueran fuertes no tanto como Claude pero más fuertes q Hannah, sí él ya sabía de la fuerza de Hannah y quería q sean más fuertes q ella. De tanto pensar en eso le dolía un poco la cabeza, así q decidió q iría a recorrer la mansión y el cuarto de los trillizos q ya habían fallecido (por débiles pensaba él).

_! Ahhh…. QUE ABURRIDO ¡ OYE CLAUDE VOY A SALIR DE ESTA ABURRIDA OFICINA PARA RONDAR POR LA MANSION UN RATO OK._

Aparece al lado suyo llevándose un poco de sorpresa Alois pero luego sonríe.

_Yes, your highness ; pero no se olvide de reclutar a los mayordomos cuanto antes_

_si, si ya se después puedo buscar pero ahora a divertirse_

Mientras Alois iba al cuarto de los trillizos fallecidos se estaba preguntando mentalmente q cosas divertidas o aburridas habrían. Cuando entro lo primero q diviso fue la habitación completamente ordenada. "Vaya si q eran muy ordenados mejor reviso los cajones "pensamiento nada mas q él.

_ne ne que será esto, se lo preguntare a Claude_

Alois había encontrado en los cajones tres frasquitos de un polvo negro azulado, así q agarro uno dispuesto a llevarlo a Claude para saber q era esta cosa.

_Oye Claude sabes q es esto_

Cuando Claude lo vio le explico q era como una especie de polvo para q los demonios o shinigamis no puedan notar tu presencia pero si pueden verte así q si se echan el polvo rápido tienen q esconderse para q el demonio o shinigami no puedan notar su presencia; también si el tipo se echa escuchara hasta el mas mínimo sonido q el demonio o shinigami haga por así decirlo.

_Y me lo puedo quedar_

_No amo, sería mejor para darle a un encargado de solo espionaje, para vigilar a sus rivales y descubrir sus planes_

_ok pero yo quería jugar con esta cosa (lo dice con los ojos un poco llorosos)_

_lo siento amo pero tengo q guardarlo, ya son las 9 de la noche desea algo para comer_

_no por el momento, pero te deseo a ti como postre (se acerca lentamente en su oído), te parece si lo hacemos en la habitación de esos trillizos mmh~_

_como usted diga amo_

Asi q Alois se lo llevo rápidamente a la habitación de los trillizos fallecidos cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a desnudarse, los gemidos y jadeos no faltaron.

_Clauude ahh t-te quie…ro ahh_

Alois vio q eso le saco una sonrisa y pensó q lo estaba disfrutando tanto como el pero la realidad era otra, a Claude solo le estaba reprimiendo su deseo sexual de poner sus manos en Ciel a si q acelero terminando en su joven amo, Alois cansado de tanto esfuerzo físico antes de caer dormido en la cama de los trillizos susurrando a Claude q hoy se quedaría aquí y diciéndole otra vez q lo quería, a lo cual Claude se cambiaba y decía _yes, my highness_.

Cuando Alois abrió los ojos vio en el reloj de la mesita de los trillizos q eran las 3 a.m. así q era hora de echar a cabo su plan, saco uno de los dos frasquitos de los cajones de los trillizos (no le dijo a Claude q tenía otros dos por temor a q se lo quitara como el primero) y se lo echo rápido sobrando así la mitad, quería ver a Claude dormido aunque sea una vez en su vida jamás había visto a Claude dormir y aprovecharía esta oportunidad para verlo. Ya con el polvo esparcido en su cuerpo fue a la habitación de Claude q estaba al lado del suyo con cuidado de q no lo oyera, ya en camino escucho un jadeo proveniente de su cuarto fue a inspeccionar, abrió la puerta un poquito para ver q estaba pasando y lo q vio lo dejo sorprendido (no puede ser), vio a Claude masturbándose pensaba entrar en verdad quería pero una sola palabra lo detuvo y era una q jamás quiso escuchar en el periodo de su vida y era el nombre de su rival Ciel.

_Ciel ahh te de-deseo tanto ahhh, de-deseo tu alma ahhh todo de ti me enloquece mhh_

Alois estaba lagrimeando al ver esa escena y se fue al cuarto de los trillizos soltando lágrimas traicioneras por sus ojos, su cabeza era un lio de emociones él en verdad lo quería y se lo dijo esa misma noche pero al parecer no le importo, él era solo un demonio q quería devorar su alma pero hasta en eso dudaba. Cuando llego estaba llorando encima de la almohada despacio para q no lo oyeran, así que respiro hondo y se prometió q desde este día iba a cambiar su actitud de chico caprichoso a un joven maduro e iba hacer mejor persona q Ciel Phantomhive para q Claude se fijara en él y su alma, y no le de ese tal Phantomhive. Con esa promesa se quedo profundamente dormido en esa habitación que era el único testigo de aquella promesa.

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ADIOS.


	2. Decisión

**NOTA:** me olvide decirles q este fic es también de traición y un poco de humor espero q les guste este capítulo y habrá muchas sorpresas más adelante cuídense y adiós.

 _ **Cap. 2: Decisión**_

Ya era de día y como siempre Claude llevaba la ropa planchada y lista a su amo para cambiarle pero esta vez en el antiguo cuarto de los trillizos muertos, él ya sabía q debería levantarlo y cuando él se levante hacerle unos pequeños trabajos manuales esa era su rutina cuando su amo le pedía divertirse un poco. Toco la puerta y entro abriendo las ventanas para q su amo se despierte a hacer sus labores, lo removió un poco y Alois ya se estaba levantado despacio entonces se le vino a la mente la escena y la promesa q hizo ayer.

_Buenos días amo, hoy desayunara tostadas con mermelada, jugo de naranja, un omelet con jamón y un croasam_

Entonces como no contestaba Claude se agacha para desabrocharle el pantalón y hacer la rutina de su amo pero es detenido por la mano de Alois a lo que sorprende a Claude con las siguientes palabras…

_No es necesario yo me cambiare solo puedes retirarte Claude (lo dice lo más calmado q puede) _

_ ¿Está seguro amo? (pensaba q le estaba jugando una broma) _

_Si, así que por favor retírate (quería controlar las lagrimas que querían salir) _

_yes, my highness ("estará bromeando o solo saldrá poniéndose otra ropa para seducirme y no hacer sus labores" pensaba Claude)._

Cuando Claude se fue Alois tenía grandes ganas de llorar pero se contuvo respiro hondo y saco todas las preocupaciones que tenia exhalando fuerte. "Bueno hora de empezar" pensó Alois mientras se cambiaba, él sabía cambiarse solo pero le gustaba cuando Claude le tocaba y sintió una rara sensación cuando se cambiaba solo algo faltante pensó él.

Salió y Claude se sorprendió cuando vio a su amo perfectamente cambiado se dio una vuelta alrededor de él buscando una falla o algo mal acomodado pero nada; Alois se estaba riendo mentalmente por la expresión en la cara de Claude y este se dio cuenta de cómo se había puesto y normalizo sus rasgos cuando vio que su amo le estaba viendo un poco extrañado pero la realidad era otra para Alois.

_A-Amo (se ahorcó mentalmente por tartamudear y aclaro su garganta) tiene un almuerzo con su familiar el conde Trancy y necesita revisar las solicitudes de mayordomos que recibimos hoy de las agencias esta mañana_

Alois quería reírse de Claude cuando tartamudeo por la sorpresa q se llevo pero al oír el nombre formal de su tío se quedo serio ya sabía cómo tratarlo darle un poco de dinero y se largaría cual rata es, así que decidió darle su merecido diciendo esto…

_Claude quiero que busques el papel de la propiedad de campos de maíz tenlo listo esta tarde y un maletín donde contenga billetes verdaderos encima y falsos por debajo además de una mecanografía algo simple sobre la avaricia al fondo de estos, terminare esto esta noche (lo decía de tono serio, algo que Claude lo asombro) y sobre de los empleados yo me encargare, puedes retirarte Claude_

_Yes, my highness (no lo podía creer q su amo hablara así tendría q averiguarlo mas tarde del porque esa reacción) _

Ya en su oficina Alois estaba perfeccionando su plan para acabar con su tío de una buena vez estaba arto de que solo lo visitara para sacarle dinero y después irse a un salón de juegos que pertenecía a él, pero su tío no lo sabía y gastaba en él las propiedades y dinero q le daba para que de nuevo le entregara las propiedades q el recupero por ese salón, era un circulo sin fin ("Pero esta noche lo acabare todo" pensaba él con felicidad). Entonces aparece Claude y le avisa que su tío estaba por llegar.

_Joven amo el almuerzo de hoy es pechuga de pollo con salsa de piña y soya, acompañado de arroz frito y papas ahumadas, y para beber té de jazmín_

_Muy bien Claude ya está listo los documentos que te pedí, hoy acabaremos con esto_

_ Yes, my highness (q estará pasando)… Joven amo ¿cuál es su plan?_

_Te lo diré después cuando se vaya esa rata (lo dice en tono serio haciendo que Claude se sorprenda) Ahora vámonos tenemos que recibir a una sucia rata (lo dice con voz de enfado) _

_Yes, my highness ("creo q me gusta un poco este nuevo Alois" lo dice sonriendo mentalmente) _

Ya en la entrada de la mansión recibió a su tío cortésmente sorprendiéndolo a él y a Claude, pasaron al comedor y Alois vio a Hannah que estaba sirviendo la cena; cuando ella vio que se acercaban por casualidad voto una copa q estaba en su bandeja por suerte para ella vacía.

_Dis-Disculpeme joven a-amo no volverá a pasar s-se lo p-prometo_

Hannah estaba temblando pensando que su amo la castigaría cruelmente como sacarle el otro ojo o cortarle una mano para que no lo volviera hacer; Claude ya se estaba imaginando como la castigaría o solo la mataría para ahorrarle lo patética que es en vida para Alois, pero no se imagino que oyera estas siguientes palabras.

_Ahh tranquila solo fue un descuido a cualquiera le pasaría por la impresión (lo estaba diciendo lo más comprensible), además ¿estás bien no te paso nada? ¿Te cortaste? ¿En verdad estas bien? (lo decía de tono muy preocupado) _

Los presentes de ese comedor estaban con la boca abierta más q todo Hannah y Claude por la repentina preocupación del amo, ellos pensaban q seguro más tarde la castigarían con esa mentalidad Claude se quedo un poco más tranquilo pero todavía inquieto por las palabras de su joven amo y aun peor se puso cuando Alois le pidió que ayudara a Hannah a recoger los vidrios por temor a que se corte. Ya almorzando Claude se preguntaba que le pasaba a su amo caprichoso (estaría enfermo, le habrá picado un mosquito venenoso o habrá comido algo de mal estado) lo ultimo lo dudaba mucho porque en esa mansión solo le preparaba lo mejor a su amo. Cuando termino el almuerzo Alois le pidió a Claude que le entregara las cosas que le pidió y así lo hizo, en ese momento su tío estaba más q satisfecho, pensaba q su sobrino estaba cambiando "para el bien de él " .

_tío tienes q visitar ese campo la vista es hermosa y las criadas son jóvenes muy amables_

Al oír esto su tío pensaba ir rápidamente a visitarlas esta noche ya q su mujer lo había abandonado y para el bien de él porque le urgía ser atendido en esa zona tan intima para él, y contesto lo siguiente…

_Claro que iré más precisamente esta noche porque hoy habrá luna llena y la vista se vería hermosa ¿no? Hahahaha _

_bueno nos vemos tío adiós_

Después de la despedida, Alois llevo a cabo su plan el ya sabía q solo iría porque hay mujeres jóvenes después de todo solo era un viejo pervertido q abusaba de mujeres más jóvenes q él; voltio y miro a Claude y a Hannah y dijo

_Claude, Hannah vengan a mi oficina ahora (lo decía en tono serio)

En ese momento los dos pensaban en una cosa el castigo…

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO MUCHAS GRACIAS…


	3. Plan hecho

**NOTA** _ **:**_ Discúlpenme me confundí en los capítulos anteriores en vez de "yes, my highness" era "yes, your highness" pero desde ahora pondré eso; espero q disfruten este capítulo cuídense y adiós.

 _ **Cap. 3: Plan hecho**_

Ya en la oficina de Alois, Hannah estaba temblando por el castigo pensando que solo actuó así porque su tío lo miraba, Claude también pensaba en eso.

_Ahhh… bueno los he llamado aquí por una cosa y es… (No pudo terminar de hablar porque Hannah lo interrumpió)_

_Discúlpeme amo en verdad lo siento no era mi intención arruinar su almuerzo con su tío, en verdad lo siento disculpe a esta criada insolente (se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error y se tapo la boca mirando asustada a su amo, no debía interrumpirlo mientras hablaba)._

Alois la miraba con un poco de rareza, Claude vio q ya era el fin para esa criada la castigarían cruelmente hasta morir pensaba él pero no se espero q su amo dijera esto…

_ya te dije q era una casualidad a cualquiera le hubiera pasado, además q es eso de rebajarte a ti misma y de interrumpir no lo hagas de nuevo si (todo eso lo estaba diciendo lo mas amablemente posible)._

Claude y Hannah estaban más que asombrados por la nueva actitud del amo, que le estará pasando al amo se preguntaron ellos mentalmente; Hannah solo le respondió "si amo" no sabiendo que mas responderle por la impresión.

_Bueno como iba diciendo los he llamado aquí por una cosa (en ese momento se puso serio), tengo un plan, y eso los incluye a los dos (Claude y Hannah se estaban mirando mutuamente pensando "q cosa querrá" luego miraron a Alois), voy a acabar con mi tío esta noche; Hannah quiero que aliste un carro hoy lo más posible para ir al campo de maíz que me pertenece y Claude prepara algunas de mis cosas nos vamos _

_Yes, your highness/si amo (se fueron lo más rápido posible de esa habitación para hacer lo q su amo les mando).

_Esta noche va ser muy larga (pensó Alois mientras se levantaba para irse afuera donde iba estar él carro y Claude con sus cosas).

 _ **PROV. DE ALOIS**_

Cuando Alois vio a su tío q se estaba acercando tenía que actuar cortésmente para que Claude viera q era mejor q ese Ciel y a paso de llevar a cabo su plan de acabarlo de una buena vez. Ya en el comedor vio a Hannah q estaba sirviendo algunas cosas y en una de esas voto una copa vacía "esa perra no puede hacer nada bien" pensó él, vio a Claude de reojo y parecía q estaba esperando a q la gritara o castigara, eso iba a ser hasta q se me ocurrió otra idea "porque no tratarla bien" quería ver su cara de sorpresa y enseñarle q puedo ser mejor q Ciel; aunque eso no iba conmigo pero debía al menos intentarlo. Luego de ese almuerzo y ver a esa rata satisfecha con el maletín y los documentos q le entrego Claude, rápidamente los llame a mi oficina para perfeccionar mi plan, cuando ya estábamos en la oficina y estaba comenzando a hablar otra vez esa perra hacia algo mal y me interrumpió disculpándose no sé cuantas veces hasta q se dio cuenta de su error, Claude me miraba como si ya hubiera planeado su castigo la muerte mas dolorosamente posible pero yo estaba mirando a Hannah y sabia q debía actuar y lo hice hablándole lo mas sinceramente posible algo que me sorprendió hasta a mí. Después de todo aquello y mandarles las ordenes tenia q llevar a cabo mi plan y esa era acabar de una buena vez con esa rata, salí de mi oficina pensando felizmente q esta noche iba a cambiar todo.

 _ **FIN DEL PROV. DE ALOIS**_

Estábamos a pocos minutos de llegar al campo y ordene q se detuvieran, luego de que el carro se detuvo le explique a Hannah que valla con las jóvenes de aquel lugar y avisara q iba a llegar su tío para que una de ellas lo llevara al granero, pero q no se preocupara no la iban a dañar solo era una orden del joven amo q estaba cerca; y por último a Claude le dije que ocultara el carro cerca del granero para salir rápidamente cuando su tío halla ingresado a esta.

_Esta todo claro (asintieron los dos) bueno es hora de empezar el plan _

_Yes, your highness/Si, amo (respondieron los dos ya listos para empezar) _

Cuando su tío salió de su carruaje vio q no estaba solo, era acompañado por una niña con unas cadenas en las muñecas, Alois abrió sus ojos a más no poder porque esa pequeña niña se parecía mucho a su fallecido hermano Luka el primero en llamarlo "yes, your highness"; estaba temblando pero no de miedo sino de la rabia por ver que la estaba amarrando en un árbol, vendándole los ojos y tirándole un golpe a la cara a lo cual Claude vio a su amo interrogándose q le pasaba. Después vieron a su tío entrar y a Hannah salir por la puerta trasera de aquella casa y dirigiéndose a ellos, ya cuando los tres estaban reunidos Alois no lo podía soportar más y dijo serio a Hannah las siguientes palabras…

_Hannah desata a esa niña y tráela al carruaje ahora mismo (estaba preocupado por esa pequeña niña que se parecía a su hermano Luka, estaba pensando q crueldades había hecho su tío con esa pequeña niña) _

_Si, amo_

Hannah ya la había desatado y llevado a su joven amo, Alois se acerco a la pequeña niña preocupado que ahora estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Hannah y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente donde había recibido el golpe, Hannah y Claude lo miraban sorprendidos por aquella actitud tan bondadosa y cariñosa. Alois mando a Hannah a poner a esa niña dentro del carruaje y esperara ahí, ahora si tenía otra razón para acabar con su tío definitivamente al ver a esa niña despertó algo en el q no sabía si alguna vez podía tener en su alma podrida era la compasión y anhelo de q un ser querido no vaya a ser lastimado, hasta el mismo no podía creerlo.

_Amo se acercan (Claude lo había sacado de sus pensamientos y diviso aquella rata q tanto odiaba entrar al granero) _

_Entremos (lo dijo serio y un poco molesto por esa pequeña niña) _

_Yes your highness_

Estaban entrando y vieron al tío queriendo abusar de esa joven sirvienta pero ella no se dejaba.

_Detén lo q estás haciendo tío (decía lo más serio posible Alois, en el fondo estaba furioso por ver la escena de la pequeña niña antes) tus crímenes y estafas terminaran ahora mismo_

Cuando su tío pudo oír la voz de Alois dejo a la sirvienta y ella aprovecho en huir de ese lugar, su tío comenzó a carcajearse diciéndole "que ahora te convertiste en policía o algo así, hahaha…"; Alois estaba perdiendo la paciencia así que se le ocurrió la mejor idea para matarlo y vio q tenía el maletín de dinero q le había dado.

_Tío ¿por qué no revisas tu maletín? Puede ser q contenga una sorpresa_

Entonces su tío se puso serio rápidamente abrió el maletín revisando bien el dinero y encontró entre los billetes pocos verdaderos y la mayoría falsos, y una mecanografía simple diciendo "la avaricia te puede matar"; su tío estaba furioso quería matar a su sobrino así que se lanzo hacia él pero Claude el dio un golpe en el abdomen antes q avanzara un poco mas dejándole así sin aire y tosiendo en el piso de aquel granero.

_Claude convierte en dinero al maíz, lánzaselo y haz lo que quieras con el no me importa q le pase a esa sucia rata, ahh y q no quede ningún rastro de él en este granero_

_Yes, your highness (entonces Claude lo hizo mientras Alois salía de ese granero); asi q te gusta el dinero ¿no? Porque no te lo comes_

En eso Alois escucha un grito desgarrador anunciando después un silencio sepulcral y supo q desde ese momento su tío ya había muerto sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción, estaban por llegar al carro con Claus ya a su lado, cuando abrió su puerta vio a Hannah llorando con la niña tendida con su cabeza en sus piernas funcionando como almohada; en ese momento Alois entro en pánico preguntándose ¿que habrá sucedido?...


	4. Nueva Preocupacion

_**Cap. 4: Nueva Preocupación**_

 **PROV. DE HANNAH**

Estaba llevando a la niña a la carroza echando la cabeza entre sus piernas, se había dado cuenta mientras la desataba de aquel árbol y quitado las vendas q se parecía mucho a aquel inocente y puro niño llamado Luka, ella ya había devorado su alma pero seguía sintiendo remordimiento y tristeza de aquel niño tan puro, no se había dado cuenta de q estaba llorando y se prometió q cuidaría de su amo y aquella niña que se parecía tanto a ese niño Luka; en ese instante se abrió la puerta de la carroza mostrando a su amo preocupado.

 **FIN DE PROV. DE HANNAH**

_Hannah q sucedió (fue hacia la niña y comenzó a revisarle si tenía algo) _

Descubrió claramente q tenía fiebre, estaba preocupado y mando a Claude a pedir un poco de medicamento y un pañuelo húmedo para bajar la fiebre a lo cual él se sorprendió por la preocupación de su amo por esa niña. Ya cuando bajo la fiebre con ayuda de los medicamentos y el pañuelo húmedo partieron hacia la mansión con esa pequeña niña dentro de la carroza echada ahora con la cabeza en las piernas de Alois. Claude veía todo eso entre sorprendido y un poco celoso por las caricias q proporcionaba su amo al rostro de aquella niña, solo a él le acariciaba así cuando se aferraba a su espalda para hacerle sexo y no podía poner más atención en aquella escena, retiro su mirada por la ventana dándose cuenta de q ya estaban cerca de la mansión.

_Amo estamos por llegar (lo decía Claude en un tono un poco molesto) _

Alois se dio cuenta de los celos de Claude, se estaba riendo mentalmente respondiendo un "si" lo más serio q pudo y se le ocurrió una idea a paso q también lo quiso hacer, se acercó lentamente a la niña y le planto un beso en la frente haciendo q él mismo se sonroje un poco; a Claude no le gusto nada esta escena así q decidió poner toda su atención al resto del camino faltante haciendo q Alois se riera de él mentalmente por el resto del camino.

Ya en la mansión Trancy, Alois ordeno a Hannah q llevara a esa pequeña niña al cuarto de invitados y llevara el papel recuperado del campo de maíz a su oficina mientras era acompañado por Claude a su alcoba se detuvo a medio camino haciendo q los dos lo miraran.

_Bueno eso es todo por hoy pueden ir a sus habitaciones a descansar (no quería q Claude entrara con él a esa habitación estaba todavía un poco molesto con él) mañana Hannah deberás conseguir ropa nueva para esa pequeña se quedara de ahora en adelante en esta mansión entendido._

_Si, amo (Hannah estaba más q alegre, sabia cual era la razón para q la niña se quedara), buenas noches amo._

_Buenas noches Hannah y Claude_

Se fue directo a su cuarto dejando a Claude atrás yéndose a su habitación pensando que habría hecho para que su amo lo mandara a dormir sin hacer su rutina diaria de cambiarlo antes de dormir o darle sexo para que se durmiera "no se q le estará ocurriendo al amo pero espero q mañana este bien" se fue a dormir con ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

Estaba amaneciendo y Claude llevaba la ropa planchada y lista en sus manos, paso al cuarto de su amo dejo la ropa en la mesita de noche, abrió las cortinas y comenzó a levantar a su amo; Alois se estaba levantando poco a poco y vio a Claude q estaba al lado suyo listo para cambiarle, estaba sentado al borde de la cama en eso miro a Claude q se estaba inclinando pero antes que lo hiciera habló…

_Claude quiero que le digas a Hannah que levante y aliste a la niña con la ropa nueva para q baje a desayunar con nosotros, prepara el desayuno para nosotros 4, tu también desayunaras con nosotros a sí que alista todo yo me cambiare y bajare listo, no te preocupes por eso de cambiarme desde ahora yo sólo me puedo cambiar, solo necesitare mi ropa lista encima de la mesita de noche y que me despiertes de acuerdo (todo eso lo decía amablemente, pero en realidad no deseaba lo ultimo)._

_Yes, your highness (no lo podía creer el mismo Alois le estaba pidiendo algo q jamás se había imaginado, ya estaba un poco preocupado quería saber que le paso a su amo para q actuara de esa forma, lo único que podía hacer ahora era obedecer el recado de su amo y salir de su habitación cuanto antes)._

Cambiado y ya en la mesa junto con Claude y el desayuno listo, vio a la pequeña niña venir tímidamente junto con Hannah. Dio la orden para que Hannah sentara a la niña al lado suyo y ella al costado de la niña; a lo cual la pequeña niña acepto tímidamente. Ya terminando de desayunar los cuatro, Alois decide preguntar a la pequeña niña su nombre y su edad.

_Bu-Bueno yo me lla-llamo Lucy y tengo ocho años (Alois la veía con dulzura algo q a Claude lo puso celoso), quiero agradecerle por el desayuno y por haberme rescatado de ese señor y…_

Entonces la niña se quedo callada repentinamente dejando escapar un grito haciendo q todos se preocuparan (si hasta Claude).

_Tengo q irme sino él se preocupara se quitara los lentes enloquecerá y matara a todos en el pueblo con tal de hallarme, por favor déjeme ir joven se lo suplico (lloro y se abalanzó contra el pecho de Alois haciendo q este se preocupara)._

_Quien es "él" acaso es un acosador o un familiar loco tuyo (lo decía de tono serio), porque puedo encargarme de ese sujeto, si te lastima…_

_ ¡No! E-Él es mi mejor amigo soy huérfana y entre los dos nos cuidamos por favor necesito verlo para que no enloquezca como la ultima vez p-por f-favor (lo decía ya llorando sobre el regazo de Alois)._

_Hannah encárgate de la mansión y Claude alista una carroza de inmediato nos vamos a buscar a su amigo (todo eso lo decía serio y mirando dulcemente a la pequeña Lucy)._

_Muchas gracias joven, ahm ¿puedo preguntar algo? (Alois asintió dulcemente) ¿Cómo se llama?_

_Alois Trancy, pero no es hora de distraernos andando tenemos q recoger un amigo tuyo ¿no?_

_Si (respondió dulcemente la niña por lo que Alois se sonrojo un poco)._

En la carroza yendo para la entrada principal, Claude no lo podía creer q su amo se preocupara tanto por esa niña y la actitud q tomo hace un día, entonces se le vino a la mente del por qué y se altero de inmediato "me habrá visto masturbarme pensando en Ciel, en esa noche estaba solo en su alcoba", en ese instante Claude resolvió el misterio del porque la puerta se había movido unos centímetros estaba tan ocupado en si mismo que no le tomo importancia a la puerta "pero no podía olerlo ni sentirlo cerca, se suponía q estaba dormido en ese cuarto" pensaba él "y si me vio ya sé como lo reparare".

Ya en la entrada y listos para partir Alois pregunto a Lucy cual fue el último sitio q estuvieron.

_Bueno mi amigo y yo estábamos durmiendo cerca de un bar llamado ahmm TUR-TURNI no era TURNER, si el bar se llamaba TURNER._

_Eso está a un pueblo de aquí, Claude dirígenos al bar TURNER lo más rápido posible (lo decía serio) _

_Yes, your highness_

Entraron los dos a la carroza listos para q Claude llegara a ese bar en unos 20 minutos, cuando salieron vieron a todas las personas del bar huyendo por su vida una a una cayendo muertos después de pasar la puerta y se asombraron al ver quién era el causante de esas muertes…

_LUCY… (Gritaba con toda preocupación del mundo un chico con el pelo castaño con sus lentes encima de sus ojos mirando al cielo)._

_ ¡DARYL, PARA POR FAVOR!_

Después de ese grito se escucha un disparo dejando sorprendida a Lucy…

_ ¡N-NOOOOOOOO! (grita Lucy a todo pulmón)._

 _ **NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**_


	5. Nuevos

_**Cap. 5: Nuevos**_

En las afueras del bar:

_ ¡DARYL, PARA POR FAVOR!_

Después de ese grito se escucha un disparo dejando sorprendida a Lucy…

_ ¡N-NOOOOOOOO! (grita Lucy a todo pulmón)._

Lucy presenció que había disparado al mayordomo de aquel joven que la había rescatado de aquel señor pervertido.

_Devuélvanme a Lucy (lo decía molesto aquel chico q ahora tenía los ojos de un marrón profundo)._

Daryl ya iba a disparar al joven q estaba cerca de Lucy pero su mayordomo se interpuso recibiendo varios disparos q frenaba con su mano, eso lo hizo enojar tanto q saco (mientras corría contra él) un cuchillo; Alois vio a ese chico q esquivaba muy bien algunos ataques de Claude y pensó por qué no traerlo a la mansión y convertirlo en sirviente, era impresionante en combate de fuego y a mano.

_DARYL, DETENTE ELLOS ME RESCATARON NO ME HICIERON NADA, ME TRATARON AMABLEMENTE NO LES HAGAS DAÑO POR FAVOR_

En eso Daryl para en seco al ver a Lucy llorar nuevamente por su culpa recibiendo un golpe de Claude muy cerca de la cara logrando esquivarlo a tiempo, estaba acercándose a Lucy ya con sus lentes rectangulares puestos y sus ojos de un color castaño, en eso Alois manda a Lucy y al joven entrar en la carroza para charlar, no muy convencido Daryl entra después de ver a Lucy entrar dándole una sonrisa a ese joven dándole un poco de celos. Ya en la carroza Lucy estaba sentada al lado de Alois cosa q no le agrado a Daryl.

_Vámonos a casa Claude_

_Yes, your highness (hasta él se dio cuenta de cuál era el plan de su amo contratar a ese muchacho, lo debía aceptar peleaba muy bien a mano y fuego)._

Ya en el carruaje…

_Tengo una propuesta para ti y Lucy (Daryl vio a Lucy que estaba feliz mirándole cosa q le agrado); puedes quedarte en mi mansión junto a Lucy, solo tienes q decirme tu nombre, tu edad y como conociste a Lucy._

_Antes de decir todas esas cosas que seré en esa mansión (Alois se dio cuenta de q iba al punto de esa conversación)._

_Serás un sirviente (vio que estaba deformando un poco su cara de disgusto), pero no será difícil mantendrás el jardín de buen estado, lavaras los platos y algunas sabanas, también defenderás la mansión de intrusos no deseados._

_En ese caso acepto; bueno como es debida las presentaciones me llamo Daryl, tengo 15 años y conozco a Lucy desde hace dos años; en ese entonces la vi en la esquina de un callejón sola, abandonada yo era igual, nos hicimos amigos por una tormenta ella tenía comida y yo una carpa con algunas sabanas pasamos toda la noche contando historias y en una de esas noches le conté el pequeño secreto q tenia, al principio me asuste de q ella se alejara, pero ella me acepto tal y como era con defectos y todo._

En ese instante Lucy estaba lagrimeando pero de alegría los dos jóvenes se estaban preocupando, así q Daryl decidió hablar…

_Lucy estas bie… (No termino de hablar porque Lucy se lanzo dándole un enorme abrazo q él acepto gustoso), gracias por aceptarme en tu vida Lucy (lo decía dulcemente)._

_N-No fue gracias a ti q estoy aquí viva a tu lado y ahora viviremos en un lugar donde no tengamos q buscar comida en los basureros o te tengan q golpear, gracias joven Alois por aceptarnos daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para quedarnos en ese lugar (Alois no resistió tanta ternura que fue a Lucy y le dio un enorme abrazo algo q ella acepto gustosa)._

Alois vio q ya habían llegado a la mansión bajaron del carro y Hannah los recibió con una reverencia "buenas tardes amo, y jóvenes sean bienvenidos a la mansión Trancy" dijo Hannah respetuosamente.

_Bueno pasen tengo q presentarles a mi mayordomo y a mi sirvienta._

Estaban ya dentro de la mansión y Alois decidió empezar…

_Ella es mi sirvienta Hannah y el es mi mayordomo Claude._

_Mucho gusto (respondieron Hannah y Claude)._

_Y estos jóvenes son Lucy y Daryl (ellos saludaron respetuosamente al igual que los mayores), desde ahora ellos vivirán aquí; Claude guía a Daryl al antiguo cuarto de los trillizos y Hannah lleva a Lucy a su cuarto._

_Yes your highness/ Si amo… por favor acompáñeme (dijeron ambos a los jóvenes)._

_Una última cosa… (Hablo Lucy a lo cual Alois le aviso q continuara), se q es muy atrevido pero puedo decirle lo mismo q el joven Claude "yes, your highness"._

_Claro por qué no (Claude lo veía asombrado y un poco de celos lo invadió al saber q además de él esa niña iba a decir sus mismas palabras de yes, your highness)._

Estaba yendo al cuarto de los antiguos trillizos con aquel joven llamado Daryl, cuando llegaron Claude le aviso que se probara la ropa de aquellos cajones para ajustarlo a su talla, entonces Daryl encontró dos frasquitos de un polvo azulado uno lleno y otro a la mitad, y decidió preguntar q eran…

_Ahmm disculpe joven Claude ¿Qué es esto? (en eso Claude encajo todas las piezas del por qué la actitud de su amo, sin duda alguna él lo había visto, la puerta entre abierta era porque su amo se había echado esos polvos así mirándolo sin ser descubierto; ahora iría a su cuarto, lo encerraría y haría el sexo con él, aunque se niegue, para que olvidara esa escena y vuelva a la normalidad), ahmm joven Claude…_

_Ah-ahhh si es mío lo deje ahí por casualidad (tuvo que mentir para no levantar sospechas), me lo puedes dar por favor._

_Claro tome (q raro), mañana le diré q tal me quedo esta nueva ropa si joven Claude_

_Gracias y buenas noches joven Daryl_

_Buenas noches_

Después de que Claude recibiera los frasquitos y despedirse, va directamente a la habitación de Alois, entra y cierra la puerta con seguro sin que él lo note y lo ve leyendo un libro.

_Veo claramente que está leyendo "el misterio del gato negro" joven amo (lo dice un poco seductor)._

_C-Claude que estás haciendo aquí (lo dice entre nervioso y serio)._

Antes que dijera otra palabra Claude le tapó la boca con un beso apasionado pero Alois no se dejaba pensando que solo lo hacía por querer desahogarse sexualmente con él, así que intento alejarse a lo cual Claude lo agarro de las muñecas y lo ató con su corbata en la cabecera de su cama, maldijo una y otra vez por cambiar la cabecera de su cama a una con rejillas q veía ver a su habitación más elegante q la anterior, Alois no tuvo otra opción más q morderle el labio para q lo soltara, él pensó q ya había parado pero en realidad Claude estaba abriendo su camisa y repartiendo besos por su cuello, bajando así a su pecho lamiendo un pezón mientras jugaba con el otro, Alois luchaba por contener sus gemidos y trataba de apartar a Claude de él aunque fuera solo un poco para q parara con eso.

_C-Clauu-ude detente, por favor_

En eso Claude para y le muestra los dos frasquitos uno lleno y el otro a la mitad, Alois abre los ojos a mas no poder por ver a Claude con esos dos frasquitos se suponía q estaban escondidos ("cierto le mande a Claude para guiar a Daryl a su nueva habitación, seguramente lo habrá descubierto mientras le daba su nueva ropa q estaba en los cajones, q estúpido soy al no esconderlos en otro sitio" se abofeteo mentalmente mientras miraba los frasquitos con incredulidad).

_Ya puede dejar de actuar sé que en esa noche me vio, así q le pido disculpas por ese inconveniente (lo decía entre serio y arrepentido, entonces Alois lo miro serio)._

_Entonces si lo sabes con q derecho vienes aquí atarme y hacerme esto, ahh para que lo sepas es cierto q actué pero más de la mitad de ese tiempo fue real y no era una simple actuación como tu tratas de decir fue real para mí, así q te pido por favor me desates, te vayas a tu cuarto y olvidare todo esto q me acabas de hacer (todo esto lo decía entre serio, dolido y triste)._

Cuando Claude lo iba a desatar alguien toco la puerta haciendo q su amo se ponga nervioso al oír la voz nada más y nada menos q Lucy.

_Ahmm, joven Alois ¿puedo pasar?

En ese momento Alois estaba un poco alterado de q Lucy lo viera así como esta, q pensaría de él, entonces decidió hablar…

 _ **NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…**_


	6. Porqué

**NOTAS:** Bueno aquí va un pequeño yaoi que lo corregí con la ayuda de mi primo (o_o), no me califiquen por pervertida con esto así q disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

 _ **Cap. 6: Porqué**_

_Ahmm, joven Alois ¿puedo pasar?_

En ese momento Alois estaba un poco alterado de q Lucy lo viera así como esta, q pensaría de él, entonces decidió hablar...

_Uaaahh… Lucy estoy un poco cansado mañana podemos hablar ¿sí? (trataba de sonar somnoliento para q se lo creyera y no pasara; en eso ve a Claude q desabrocha su pantalón y saca su miembro al aire y comienza a masturbarlo excitándolo, le pide con la mirada q parara pero ve a Claude con una sonrisa juguetona algo q él le sorprendió mostrándole un sonrojo por la impresión) así q por favor ve a tu cuarto a dormir ¿s-si?_

_Bueno solo quería agradecerle de todo corazón por salvarme de aquel hombre y salvarnos de la calle a los dos, daremos todo nuestro esfuerzo para quedarnos aquí (Claude lo masturbo lentamente cuando hablaba y rápido cuando Lucy hablaba enloqueciéndolo completamente haciéndolo soltar un gemido inconscientemente, rápidamente se mordió el antebrazo derecho para no soltar más, Claude quedo fascinado por la reacción de su amo excitándolo un poco)._

Después de oír un sonido medio extraño y q Alois no contestara decidió hablar…

_Ahmm joven Alois ¿está usted bien? (Alois tenía q hablar rápido sino llamaría a alguien o mucho peor entraría ella)._

_No te preocupes estoy bien solo que me esta ganado el sueño… mañana podemos conversar sobre todo lo que quieras ¿sí? (le hablo dulcemente haciendo q a Claude le diera un poco de celos y acelero los movimientos, trataba de sonar lo más normal q podía pero ya no aguantaba mucho tiempo, si seguía así lo descubriría Lucy y eso no quería)._

_Bueno discúlpeme por interrumpirlo y q tenga buenas noches, adiós_

_Si para ti igual… hasta mañana (ya no podía más si en ese momento no se iba pudo gritar de tanto placer q sentía)._

Escucho q sus pasos se alejaban y que la puerta errándose después nada ni Claude pudo sentir otra presencia, supo q desde ese momento solo estaban él y su amo; entonces se para y Alois lo ve con una cara de "por qué lo hiciste" se fue a un cajón debajo de la cama, saca una mordaza con agujeritos para q no se ahogara y un tubo lubricante; Alois se estrangulaba mentalmente por no deshacerse del cajón de juguetes q utilizaba Claude con él antes de ver todo eso q lo dejo triste.

_Espera Claude… (No termino de hablar porque Claude lo amordazo rápidamente antes q dijera otra cosa)._

_Es hora de jugar un poco no cree… (La cara de Alois se distinguía el miedo y la vergüenza algo q a él lo éxito mas)._

Claude volvió a su cuello pero esta vez bajo un poco más, repartió besos por todo su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro.

_ne… que tal si hacemos lo que a usted tanto le gusta (Alois abrió los ojos mas no poder a sentir la boca de Claude succionar su miembro algo q a él lo enloquecía)._

No podía dejarse llevar todavía creía que lo hacía para desahogarse sexualmente, trataba de zafarse de él al menos con sus piernas ya no lo podía resistir más, Claude vio esto dejo su miembro, agarro el tubo lubricante y se echó un poco en los dedos, Claude volvió a bombear a su amo por la boca pero esta vez rosando la entrada de su amo con las yemas de sus dedos; Alois ya no aguantaba si no lo alejaba pronto terminaría complaciendo a Claude sexualmente algo q no quería. Entonces lo sintió uno de sus dedos entro en él, se estaba retorciendo de tanto placer algo q Claude lo notó.

_Te gusta ¿no?... (Alois se dio cuenta de q había cometido un error al disfrutarlo) entonces porque no ingresamos el otro ¿ne?_

Después de un rato Claude ya había ingresado los tres dedos Alois se estaba dejándose llevar solo un poco pero no resistió mas y se corrió dentro de la boca de Claude quedando así un poco agotado pero todavía duro por ver a Claude limpiando con su boca las partes donde había caído su semilla. Estaba triste quería llorar solo pensó que lo estaba haciendo para q olvidara aquella escena en su habitación. Vio que Alois estaba distraído así q metió su miembro ya doliente en su entrada lentamente haciendo q Alois se retorciera del placer que sentía a manos de ese demonio. Claude fue lento al principio pero después acelero al ver q su amo estaba lagrimeando él pensó de placer pero la realidad era otra para Alois, ya no se pudo contener así q comenzó a llorar Claude lamia sus lágrimas pensando q su amo lo hacía a propósito pero vio q no era así, un poco molesto Claude por no hacer que su amo se excite por voluntad propia ante él, decidió acelerar más rápido para acabar con esto, al principio lo disfrutaba pensando q su amo se sentía bien pero ahora no lo disfruto porque lo veía llorando y con una mirada triste he hizo que algo en su interior se retorciera ¿acaso era la frustración de no complacer a su amo o era tristeza de ser rechazado por Alois? Pensaba Claude. Ya en un punto de este acto sin sentido Claude se corrió dentro de su amo haciendo q Alois se corriera también en los pechos de ambos sin saber el porqué de esto. Ninguno lo había disfrutado, eso dio a entender a Claude por su cara de tristeza y algunas lágrimas q todavía escapaban de sus ojos un poco rojos de tanto llorar; esta escena dejo impactado a Claude sintiendo cólera de sí mismo y arrepintiéndose por lo que había obligado hacer a su amo, lo desato rápidamente y le quito la mordaza de la boca de su amo lo iba abrazar aunque sea un poco, en eso Alois se voltea mirándolo con una cara triste q al mismo Claude se le partió el corazón (si es q tenia).

_P-Por q-qué por qué lo hi-hiciste Claude… (No pudo terminar la oración porque había caído inconsciente)._

Claude en ese momento se sentía "la peor basura del mundo" agarro a su amo y comenzó abrasarlo hundiendo su cara en su pecho con marcas de chupetones y mordidas, se arrepintió tanto de haberlo obligado hacer esto no tenía perdón de esos actos, nunca se perdonaría por esto.

_Perdóname Alois, en verdad lo siento mucho prometo no volver hacerlo, en verdad lo siento_

Se quedó dormido al lado de su amo arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho en esa habitación, masturbarse pensando en el enemigo de Alois y lo de hoy, jamás hubiera hecho eso sino estaría con su amo feliz por su compañía. Se decía que por algo surgen las cosas y eso quería saberlo Claude y Alois que estaban desconcertados, sus destinos ya estaban entrelazados pero ellos no lo sabían solo esperaban el futuro y se preguntaban ¿Qué pasaría después?...

 _ **NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ADIOS…**_


	7. ¿Resentido?

_**Cap. 7: ¿Resentido?**_

Al amanecer Alois se estaba despertando poco a poco, por alguna extraña razón se sentía pesado y encontraba unos brazos alrededor de él "e-esos bra-brazos no son d-de Clau-ude" pensó y poco a poco se estaba volteando, lo vio y recordó todo lo q paso anoche rápidamente se sonrojo un poco pero después tuvo grandes ganas de llorar, en eso ve a Claude levantándose.

_Buenos días amo, yo quisiera di… (Antes que dijera otra palabra Alois rápidamente se zafo de sus brazos y callo de la cama haciendo q Claude se preocupara) a-amo se q está molesto conmigo pero quisiera decirle q… (Alois no le dejo terminar interrumpiéndolo)._

_N-No tienes por qué disculparte Claude, está bien solo lo olvidaremos y haremos como si no pasó nada ¿si Claude? (en ese momento Alois tenía grandes ganas de llorar pero debía ser fuerte delante de él, al q verdaderamente amaba no le diría nada hasta q él mismo se diera cuenta)._

_Pero amo… (Él quería disculparse, algo en él estaba sucediendo sentía q debía protegerlo a toda costa y no era por el contrato era por sí mismo, lo comenzó a sentir hace 1 semana porque cada vez q él se acercaba le daba un hormigueo en la espalda, no sabía cómo definir lo q sentía por Alois fue por ese motivo q se masturbo pensando en Ciel para aclarar sus dudas; en eso ve a Alois cambiando de tema para esquivar sus disculpas)._

_Claude puedes ir a preparar el desayuno yo bajare enseguida no te preocupes ¿sí?_

_Yes, your highness (no podía hacer nada si su amo quería esquivarlo entonces debería aceptar ese castigo)._

Alois vio q Claude se fue así que comenzó a llorar en silencio para q nadie se enterara pero no supo q Claude todavía estaba afuera cerca de la puerta, arrepintiéndose tanto por obligar a su amo a tener sexo sin sentido con él, cuando escucho ropa moviéndose supo q se estaba cambiando y se fue de ese sitio para cumplir las órdenes de su amo.

En el comedor:

_Buenos días joven Alois/amo (saludaron al unísono Lucy, Daryl, Hannah y Claude)._

_Buenos días a todos_

Alois vio q ya se iban a sentar y pidió a Lucy y Hannah sentarse a sus lados, haciendo q Claude se sintiera rechazado por él, después del desayuno…

_Y como ha amanecido joven Alois (pregunto Lucy a lo cual él se alteró un poco) ¿ahmm joven Alois? (tenia q responder rápido o sino sospecharía).

_Ah… Bien Lucy, ayer no pude contestar tus preguntas porque tenía mucho sueño (no tuvo otra opción más q mentirle, no quería que se enterara de lo sucedido)._

_Bueno en verdad discúlpeme por interrumpir su sueño, no era mi intención molestarlo_

_Descuida no pasa nada_

_Y ¿q trabajo haremos el día de hoy?_

No sabía cómo decirle a Lucy para q fuera su hermana y a Daryl tratarlo como sirviente sin q ella se molestara por la discriminación le caía bien pero tenía unas ciertas dudas, así q ideo una buena excusa.

_Tu eres muy pequeña para hacer ese tipo de cosas, mejor q lo haga Daryl hasta q tengas la edad suficiente para ayudar con los quehaceres ¿de acuerdo?_

_Pero joven Alois… (En eso interrumpe Daryl)._

_Él tiene razón Lucy, eres muy pequeña para hacer esas labores y no quiero q te lastimes por causa de ellas ¿sí?_

_Pero Daryl… (En ese momento Daryl ponía una mirada de súplica para q ella entendiera la situación de esas cosas; en verdad él se preocupara mucho por ella y si su rol en esa mansión seria la señora o hermana del joven Alois él lo entendería y estaría siempre a su lado como un hermano y guardián de Lucy) está bien Daryl obedeceré, pero eso no te libra q te acompañare en tus quehaceres.

Alois y Daryl la miraban con orgullo y alegría no podían creer q en esa personita halla una valentía y seguridad tan grande, Claude la miraba con un poco de celos porque su amo le prestaba mucha atención a esa niña; en eso los dos miran a Alois para saber q tarea debía cumplir Daryl.

_Bueno lo primero en la lista es cuidar el jardín, Hannah enseña a Daryl donde esta los fertilizantes y materiales del jardín, después deberás lavar algunas sabanas y por ultimo cuidar de Lucy ¿entendido Hannah?_

_Si, amo (estaba feliz porque su amo haya cambiado, no tenía problemas en cuidar de Lucy lo haría gustosa; se iba levantando de la mesa mirando a Daryl y a Lucy) jóvenes síganme para q les pueda indicar._

Los dos se fueron siguiendo a Hannah al jardín, ya cuando no estaban solo quedaban Claude y Alois, en eso decide hablar Alois…

_Claude trae las cartas a mi oficina tenemos trabajo q hacer_

_Yes, your highness (sabia q todavía estaba ignorando la situación de ayer, no tuvo más remedio q aceptar el pedido de su amo)._

Ya en la oficina Alois recibió 4 cartas en una bandeja y una carta especial de la reina q fue recibida en otra bandeja separada de las otras, decidió comenzar con la primera bandeja q tenía 4 cartas y por ultimo revisaría la carta de la reina. Vio en las cuatro cartas q dos eran para hablar de negocios, otra era para ver el pequeño problema de la ruta del comercio de especias provenientes de la india y la última era una invitación para un baile q se realizara dentro de una semana por el cumpleaños de una hija de uno de sus socios, al parecer sus socios querían presentarles a sus hijas de su misma edad pero él los rechazaba cortésmente diciendo q aún no estaba listo para ese tipo de compromiso "esos bastardos como se atreven a presentarme a tales zorras, si tengo a Claude a mi lado" ese pensamiento tenía hasta q semanas después vio la escena de Claude masturbándose q lo dejo un poco triste recordar esa escena; y se preguntó "¿Por qué no ir?", vio la carta y la invitación dentro de ella por segunda vez, estaba decidido iba a ir.

_Claude confirma al socio mí llegada a ese baile, voy a ir; te puedes retirar, ahora veamos la última carta de la reina_

_Yes, your highness (se estaba retirando, ya en la puerta escucho un grito y rápidamente entro a ver si todo estaba bien pero vio a Alois temblando, en ese instante se preocupó "q habrá leído para ponerse así" pensó) amo ¿se encuentra bien? (en eso recoge la carta y comienza a leerlo)._

En la carta:

 _Querido Conde Trancy_

 _Espero no molestarle pero ha surgido una serie de desapariciones de chichas de 13 años su misma edad y eso me preocupa, sus familiares y la policía están preocupados, por favor alivie este dolor q tengo, en este caso deberán trabajar juntos mi perro guardián y mi araña para atrapar o eliminar al culpable de este crimen tan bajo y devolver sanas y salvas a esas jovencitas, ustedes se reunirán en el hotel jhon's en Inglaterra en la tarjetita de abajo están todas las indicaciones, les deseo buena suerte a los dos._

 _ATTE_

 _La Reina_

Entonces Claude pudo deducir q no estaba temblando de miedo sino de cólera, Alois tenía q reunirse con la causa de los pensamientos sexuales de Claude y eso lo molestaba, se incorporó miro serio a Claude para después decirle q aliste sus cosas para ir de inmediato la tarjeta decía q se reunirían el miércoles y para eso faltaban dos días justo el tiempo q se demorarían en llegar.

_Está seguro amo, volverá a ver a su rival y eso… (Alois lo detiene con un gesto haciéndolo callar de inmediato)._

_Alista mis cosas Claude nos vamos a ese hotel, no me hagas repetirlo dos veces_

_Yes, your highness (ya no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión tenia q esperar a ver las acciones de su amo llegando ahí, se retiró para alistar las cosas de su amo; cuando ve a Claude irse mira de nuevo la carta para haber si se confundió pero no ese sujeto estaba ahí)._

_Ahhh… al parecer nos veremos de nuevo Ciel Phantomhive… (Su nombre lo dijo con odio no sabía q le esperaría llegando ahí)._

 _ **NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ADIOS Y CUIDENSE…**_


	8. Viaje

_**Cap. 8: Viaje**_

_ ¿Qué se va ir de viaje tan pronto?, yo quería pasar un poco de tiempo con usted joven Alois (decía un poco triste Lucy)._

_No te preocupes Lucy muy pronto estaré de vuelta para pasar tiempo juntos los 3 (lo decía amablemente a Lucy ocasionando un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa enorme a esta)._

_Por mientras ¿q haremos mientras usted está de viaje? (lo decía Daryl confiado y seguro) hare mi mejor esfuerzo en la tarea q me deje_

_Bueno veamos uhmm… (Estaba pensando q tarea dejarles mientras él estaba de viaje, después de un rato ya sabía q dejarles, así q miro a Hannah) bueno Hannah quiero q la casa este limpia cuando regrese y cuida de Lucy, Daryl mantén en buen estado el jardín, lava algunas sabanas y cobijas y cuida de Lucy, eso es todo ¿entendieron sus tareas?

_Si, amo como ordene (contesto una Hannah un poco alegre) _.__

 __Y ustedes dos entendieron (pregunto Alois amablemente viendo q se estaban inclinando ante él algo q a él y Claude le sorprendieron).__

 __Yes, your highness (después de un momento de silencio estallo en pequeñas carcajadas Alois haciendo q lo acompañen Daryl, Lucy y Hannah; por otro lado Claude estaba celoso y un poco enojado solo él le decía a Alois esas palabras no soporto más esa escena interrumpiendo).__

 __Amo debemos irnos para llegar a tiempo (logro su cometido haciendo q poco a poco Alois cobrara la seriedad).__

 __Bueno andando y ustedes tres cuídense y cumplan sus áreas de acuerdo (los 3 asintieron sacándole una enorme sonrisa algo q a Claude no le agrado en lo absoluto) nos veremos pronto.__

 __Adiós y cuídense mucho (decía alegremente Lucy).__

 _Ya dentro del carruaje Alois estaba solo pensando en cómo reaccionaría Ciel sobre su nueva actitud aunque no lo admitiera delante de alguien le comenzaba a gustar esta nueva actitud de su parte daría su mejor esfuerzo para conservarla así, por otro lado tenia q idear un plan para capturar al secuestrador de esas jóvenes; también tenía miedo en q Claude de más atención a Ciel q a él eso lo inquietaba tanto q decidió olvidarlo y esperar hasta ese momento._

 _En la Mansión Phantomhive, Ciel se estaba alistando para el reencuentro entre esa maldita araña y él, no quería verlo después de ese enfrentamiento con espadas y la verdad dada, después de q Sebastián lo llevara bailando dando vueltas a la mansión le confeso la verdad y algo más, sí Ciel Phantomhive está en una relación en secreto con un demonio y comprometido con una amiga de su infancia no había combinación más peligrosa q esa, el quería tener un descendiente y estar al lado del demonio q está comenzando a sentir algo por él, eso le dijo a Sebastián y acordaron en mantener su relación en secreto hasta q llegaran los descendientes; escucho q tocaban dio la orden para pasar sabia quien estaba tocando, en eso sintió q lo estaban abrasando correspondiéndolo solo un poco después poniéndose serio._

 __Ya están las cosas listas Sebastián, porque nos reuniremos con una maldita araña, no sé porque la reina me mando a hacer equipo con él si lo podemos hacer nosotros dos (lo decía un poco enojado).__

 __Si ya están listas, despreocúpese bocchan seguro es una prueba de la reina para ver si usted sigue siendo fiel a ella (lo decía despreocupadamente Sebastián otorgándole un beso a Ciel para q estuviera tranquilo).__

 __Quizás tengas razón pero no se q planeara esta vez Alois Trancy para tenerme en su poder, escúchame Sebastián si su mayordomo intenta secuestrarme o algo q va en contra de mi quiero q lo asesines, entendido__

 __Yes, my Lord y no se preocupe yo le prometí q siempre estaría a su lado hasta el fin de sus días; dejando eso de lado es hora de ir al encuentro con ese mocoso malcriado__

 __Si es hora de irnos__

 _Estaba subiendo a su carroza junto con Sebastián, ya anocheciendo sabia q ese viaje seria agitado con ese mayordomo hentai, ante ese pensamiento se ruborizo un poco captando la atención de Sebastián haciendo q este le sonriera pícaramente y se acercara a su oído._

 __Acaso bocchan no puede esperar un poco más para hacerlo (lo decía sensualmente haciendo q Ciel se sonrojara hasta las orejas) o es q quiere un juego previo ehh…__

 __Ca-Cállate no empieces con eso, pero q, es-espera uhmm (vio q le estaba desabotonado el chaleco así q Sebastián lo cayo con un beso apasionado).__

 _Lo estaba comenzando a desnudar y ante esto Ciel le reprocho con un lindo gesto excitándolo un poco más._

 __Ciel mírame (estaba comenzando a desnudarse delante de él ocasionando que su amo se sonrojara a mas no poder, Ciel recorría con su mirada todo el cuerpo de Sebastián hasta que llego el punto donde Sebastián se estaba quitando su ropa interior, ahí vio ese enorme miembro viril, todavía se preguntaba como cabía en él si era enorme comparado con el tamaño de su entrada, inconscientemente se relamió los labios, Sebastián al mirar esto le ocasionó mayor excitación proponiéndole algo) acaso bochan quiere lamerlo primero (ante ese comentario Ciel se sonrojo a mas no poder).__

 __Ss-solo siéntate (Sebastián pensó q su amo le estaba jugando una broma, él jamás lo había tocado ahí abajo desde q se entregaron hasta ahora, sin más q hacer hizo caso a su bocchan) so-solo l-lo haré una vez y e-eso es todo entendiste Sebastián (estaba tan avergonzado q no lo veía a la cara, comenzando así su trabajo).__

 _Sebastián gemía bajo las lamidas tímidas q Ciel le daba, hubo un punto donde ya no podía soportar más así q quiso retirar la cabeza de Ciel q estaba envolviendo y chupando su miembro, pero este no cedía terminando así en su boca. Entonces Sebastián vio a Ciel mirándolo fijamente y terminando de limpiar los residuos de semen q quedaba alrededor de su falo, ante esto Sebastián lo agarro de los hombros y lo recostó boca abajo en el asiento del carruaje posicionándose detrás de él._

 __Se- Sebastián q-que haces, aun no… (No pudo continuar porque sentía q Sebastián ya estaba entrando lentamente en él para no causarle mucho dolor) ahhhh… Se-sebas-tián (en ese momento sentía más placer q dolor, mientras q Sebastián estaba dando leves estocadas y bombeando a su amo, Ciel no lo pudo soportar pidiéndole más) mas… ve más rápido… Sebastián__

 _Ante ese pedido Sebastián le estaba dando a su amo estocadas más salvajes y fuertes llegando así varias veces a un punto donde a Ciel lo enloquecía dejando su mente en blanco. Ya no podían soportar tanto placer q los dos llegaron a la cúspide gritando el nombre del otro con total éxtasi; después de ese acto de amor, Sebastián lo cambio y llevo al otro asiento, sabia q tenia q limpiar la evidencia de sus actos, Ciel ya se había dormido después de hacer ese acto así recostándolo cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, no sabía si habían escuchado toda esa bulla los conductores así q fue a verificar por la ventanilla de al lado, por suerte los conductores no escucharon absolutamente nada ya q estaban concentrados en el camino y el sonido de los caballos q caminaban aliviándolo un poco._

 _Ya había pasado los dos días de viaje, Alois junto con Claude se estaban acercando a la recepción de ese lugar, después q le dieran el número de la habitación se retiró con Claude para enfrentar a Ciel Phantomhive, solo faltaban 10 minutos para reunirse como decía la tarjeta él sabía q ya estaba ahí por la carroza q vio justo después de q Ciel saliera, estaba nervioso pero no lo dejaría a Ciel verlo así, tomo una bocanada de aire y luego ya enfrente de la puerta lo exhalo abriendo esta._

 __Buenas tardes Conde Ciel Phantomhive (lo decía con respeto).__

 __Buenas tardes Alois Trancy, q hace una sucia rata como tú en esta misión me sorprende q hallas dejado las fiestas por el trabajo (todo eso lo decía con veneno y con aires de burla, le quiso gritar pero se le ocurrió otra idea q lo dejaría atónito).__

 __Antes q nada q es ese saludo acaso no te enseñaron modales yo vengo a saludarte con todo respeto y usted lo mira como si fuera una burla, se q hice un atentado contra la seguridad de usted le pido mis más sinceras disculpas ante ese suceso, era un chico inmaduro lo sé y lo admito pero eso no implica a q usted me salude como si fuera un bicho raro e insulte, así q terminemos con este trabajo lo más pronto posible para volver a nuestras respectivas mansiones, tengo cosas q hacer__

 _Ante las palabras q dijo Alois; Ciel, Sebastián y Claude se quedaron sorprendidos y con las bocas un poco entreabiertas, vieron q Alois se estaba sentado en una mesa circulas e hizo gestos para q vinieran, Claude fue pero Ciel y Sebastián todavía seguían sorprendidos y se preguntaban "que le paso al Alois q conocen"_

 __Acaso no van a venir, ya les dije q estoy apurado en volver__

 _Después de q reaccionaran Ciel se sentó quedando Sebastián a su lado parado, lo mismo pasaba con Claude q estaba al lado de su amo. No sabían q pasaría después así q Alois fue el primero en hablar…_

 _HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ADIOS =D…_


	9. Plan

_**Cap. 9: Plan**_

 _Después de q reaccionaran Ciel se sentó quedando Sebastián a su lado parado, lo mismo pasaba con Claude q estaba al lado de su amo. No sabían q pasaría después así q Alois fue el primero en hablar…_

 __ ¿Y bien? Nos reunimos por cuestión de la reina para resolver este caso, ¿tienes listo tu plan? Porque yo tengo uno, pero no te agradara mucho__

 __Al parecer cambio mucho conde Trancy, me parece raro de su parte ¿q planea?__

 __En primera no es de su incumbencia mis asuntos personales ¿o me equivoco?, aparte ya le dije q tengo un plan para capturar a ese secuestrador, ¿usted tendrá uno no? (Alois estaba hablando seriamente algo q sorprendió a Claude, Sebastián y Ciel) ¿y bien?__

 __Pensaba averiguar sobre los posibles sospechosos pero no veo de malo escuchar su plan, lo podría decir (quería seguir su juego haber hasta donde llegaba, si fuera una trampa de su parte mandaría a Sebastián matar a su mayordomo y el mismo lo mataría, no debió apiadarse de él esa vez).__

 __Ahh… bueno creo q no le agradara en lo absoluto ya q una vez usted lo hizo en aquella fiesta__

 __ ¿A q te refieres? (en ese momento Ciel recordó lo de disfrazarse de mujer para averiguar sobre ese vizconde extraño) no me digas q tú lo viste (vio q Alois asistió levemente dado a entender q si lo vio, avergonzándolo, viendo q también Sebastián estaba embozando una leve sonrisa enojándolo solo un poco).__

 __ ¿Lo preguntare, usted quiere participar? si usted no quiere participar de este plan lo entenderé (lo decía entre serio y comprensible, algo q sonrojo un poco a Ciel y darle un poco de celos a Sebastián y a Claude) ¿y bien q dice?__

 __Está bien participare de ese susodicho plan, Sebastián tráeme ese traje de la otra vez (todo eso lo decía un poco avergonzado).__

 __Yes, my Lord; joven Trancy si quiere puedo traerle uno, q me dice__

 __No será necesario ya Claude me trajo uno para el plan ¿no es cierto Claude?__

 __Yes, your highness; ¿lo ayudo con el corsé?__

 _Ante la mención del corsé, Ciel se puso nervioso al recordar cómo Sebastián lo torturo con el corsé, voltio un poco para ver la expresión de Sebastián y vio q este tenía la mirada llena de ilusión, eso le provoco un poco de escalofríos, después vio q se estaba retirando rápidamente para buscar el vestido, en ese momento pensó q se había salvado ya q recordaba q aquel vestido lo había botado no había manera de q llegara con ese mismo vestido._

 __Mientras q Sebastián busca tu vestido yo me cambiare, los secuestros sucede en la noche así q saldremos dentro de una hora, entendido conde__

 __Claro espero q Sebastián no se demore demasiado para seguir con el plan (en realidad no quería ponerse el vestido, más precisamente el corsé, rogaba porque Sebastián llegara tarde o no llegara con el vestido y corsé, tan solo recordar q le hacia ese maldito corsé lo ponía a temblar un poco).__

 _Vio q se iba dentro de un cuarto junto con su mayordomo a cambiarse, en ese instante le apareció una mueca de burla pensando q gritaría como una niña o como él una vez grito, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y vio q su mayordomo se estaba retirando y dirigiéndose a la cocina, le pareció raro así q se sentó en el sofá q estaba al frente de ese cuarto rogaba porque Sebastián no viniera con el vestido; al parecer no le duro mucho el alivio, como si lo invocara apareció al lado suyo con el mismo vestido y corsé, también vio q Alois estaba saliendo ya cambiado dirigiéndose en la mesa circular donde su mayordomo lo esperaba con una taza de té._

 __Bocchan ya es hora de cambiarse (Sebastián lo miraba con aura alegre, mientras q Ciel lo miraba entre enojado y avergonzado) primero pongámosle el corsé en esa habitación__

 __Ugh… entremos ("ya q si no hay más remedio, tendré q ponerme ese maldito corsé, estúpido Sebastián porque lo trajiste, era para q te demoraras" todo eso lo dijo mentalmente).__

 _Después de unos pocos minutos se escuchó un tremendo grito haciendo q Claude votara un poco del té q estaba sirviendo y sacando a Alois una leve sonrisa. Cinco minutos más tarde Ciel salía de la habitación un poco avergonzado por el grito q dio, miro a Alois para ver si se estaba burlando, pero no lo miraba con una cara preocupada algo q a él lo sonrojo un poco, sacándole celos a Claude y a Sebastián._

 __ ¿Estás bien?, escuche q estabas gritando así q me preocupe, seguro fue el corsé duele un poco cuando te lo pones pero después nada, si quieres yo solo lo puedo hacer ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? (en realidad se estaba riendo de él mentalmente, no pudo creer q gritara de esa manera por un absurdo corsé, así q tubo q fingir preocupación; eso puso muy celoso a Sebastián y a Claude).__

 __No tiene q fingir preocupación, y si quiero seguir con el plan, yo nunca retrocedo__

 __Como usted diga y crea yo solo me preocupe un poco pero veo q está bien, Claude es hora de irnos__

 __Yes, your highness; con permiso (lo decía cortésmente retirándose con Alois).__

 __Fingido (lo dijo cuando se retiraron), yo sé q algo planea, Sebastián mantenlos vigilados es hora de irnos, atraparemos a ese secuestrador primero__

 __Yes, my Lord (también estaba dudando sobre la actitud de ese conde malcriado).__

 _Eran altas horas de la noche y no veían pistas del secuestrador, Claude y Sebastián estaban cuidando desde lejos a sus respectivos amos, los dos pensaban en rendirse y lo dejarían para la siguiente noche, entonces Alois vio una sombra moverse rápidamente cargando un bulto._

 __Oiga conde he visto a alguien sospechoso, sigámoslo (en ese instante también Ciel lo vio no dudaron en seguirlo).__

 __Adelante no hay q perderlo__

 _Ya escondidos detrás de unas cajas enormes vieron q el sujeto bajaba de su hombro a alguien parecía una niña pero estaba muy oscuro para verle el rostro, el sujeto entro a una especie de casa q estaba al costado de su ubicación, por suerte Sebastián detuvo la puerta antes de q se cerrara completamente entrando así los 4, ya adentro vieron al sujeto colocar a la niña en la mesa y encender las luces, se dieron cuenta q estaban en una bodega enorme facilitando su escondite. Escucharon un tremendo ruido q venia de afuera era como si quisieran derribar la puerta, luego vieron q el sujeto le quitaba la venda de los ojos a la niña inconsciente para dirigirse a un estante donde había como varios collares de perros; en cuanto Alois vio la identidad de esa niña le comenzaba a faltar el aire ocasionando q Claude se preocupara._

 __Trancy ¿q te pasa? (vio q su cara estaba pálida y comenzaba a respirar rápidamente) nos descubrirán por tu culpa si sigues asi__

 __L-Lu-cy Lucy ¡Lucy!__


	10. Miedo

_**Cap. 10: Miedo**_

 __Trancy ¿q te pasa? (vio q su cara estaba pálida y comenzaba a respirar rápidamente) nos descubrirán por tu culpa si sigues asi__

 __L-Lu-cy Lucy ¡Lucy!, Claude tráeme aquí a Lucy rápido antes de q ese demente le haga algo__

 __Yes, your highness__

 _A Ciel y Sebastián se les hacía raro ver a Alois Trancy preocupado por esa niña "q relación tendrá con esa niña" se preguntaban los dos; en ese instante la puerta se abrió rebelando a Hannah y Daryl con su doble personalidad, se veían en sus rostros preocupados q estaban buscando a Lucy._

 __ ¡LUCY! (gritaron ambos cuando la vieron en los brazos de Claude, buscaron a su amo con la mirada, lo encontraron pero en ese instante Alois los miraba con ira reflejada en sus ojos crispantes al parecer quiso llorar por la preocupación q le dio Lucy).__

 __A-Amo nosotros… (En ese instante quiso excusarse Hannah pero Alois lo interrumpió).__

 __CALLATE, lo único primordial q les pedí a ambos era cuidar de Lucy pero no lo hicieron bien, les debería dar vergüenza y a paso un castigo por su falla (todo lo decía realmente molesto) lo hablaremos al llegar a casa pero primero vamos contigo (voltio la cara y comenzó a hablarle a ese sujeto) Claude elimínalo__

 __Yes your highness (la dejo en los brazos de Alois q la agarro como si fuera la última cosa de su vida; esa actitud sorprendió a Ciel y a Sebastián, en cambio él estaba contento por q su amo regresara solo un poco en sí, esperaba con un poco de ansias el castigo q le daría a Hannah y Daryl).__

 __Espera Trancy debemos capturarlo para saber dónde están las demás__

 _En ese momento el sujeto saco un silbato, lo soplo y aparecieron muchas chicas pero con collares de perro y los ojos azules._

 __Claude retrocede no las lastimes (casi golpeaba a un grupo de chicas q estaban sirviendo como escudo a ese sujeto, vio q Sebastián iba hablar así q él y Ciel le tomaron atención).__

 __Al parecer es un silbato infernal controla a los perros demonio desobedientes (Claude comenzó a continuar la explicación de Sebastián).__

 __Me sorprende la cantidad de collares q este sujeto tiene, la única forma de liberarlas es destruyendo ese silbato para quitarles los collares y destruirlos__

 __Entendido, Sebastián/Claude destruyan ese silbato (decían entre los dos amos).__

 __Yes, your highness/my Lord (respondieron ambos a sus amos).__

 _Comenzaron a esquivar a varias jóvenes q protegían a su amo hasta q Claude lo agarro por el cuello y Sebastián le arrebataba el silbato rompiéndolo en mil pedazos en sus manos, Claude acabo con la vida de ese sujeto y luego ambos rompieron los collares q aprisionaban a las jovencitas q despertaron de a poco._

 __ ¿D-Donde estamos? (pregunta una jovencita a los mayordomos).__

 __Fueron secuestradas (contesto Sebastián) pero no se preocupen llegaran a sus casas sanas y salvas (lo decía de forma amable para no alterarlas), amo al parecer están las q desaparecieron y algunas más de la q no sabíamos__

 __Muy bien pide una carroza y carreta para llevarlas al departamento policial donde ellos las ayuden a volver o tener un hogar temporal__

 _Cuando estuvieron por salir escucharon otro estruendo espantando a las jovencitas refugiándose donde los dos condes (sonrojándole solo a Ciel) y dándole muchos celos a Sebastián y a Claude. La voz era muy conocida por los 4, si era nada más y nada menos de Grell Sutcliff lanzándose directamente a Sebastián, pero este no lo logro golpeándose la cara directamente con el suelo._

 __Buenas noches señor Sutcliff, ¿a q vino a este lugar específico hoy? (lo decía Sebastián con un poco de jaqueca, estaba cansado del acoso de ese hombre loco).__

 __Sebas-chan no puedes tratar a una dama así ("pues yo no veo una dama precisamente" pensaba Sebastián), bueno contestando a tu pregunta vine a recoger dos almas__

 _En ese instante Alois miro a Lucy y le abrazo a más no poder pensando de q se la llevaría lejos de sus brazos como a su hermano Luka; al mirar esta escena Ciel y Sebastián estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Alois, Daryl y Hannah estaban poniéndose delante de su amo para protegerlos a ambos, y Claude en su mirada reflejaba tristeza._

 __P-Por f-favor señor Grell no se la lleve es la única persona importante para mí por ahora, no me la arrebate se lo suplico (estaba a punto de llorar así q hundió su cara en el pecho de Lucy para ocultar las lágrimas traicioneras, ante esto las jovencitas lo vieron con la cara levemente sonrojada algunas y otras fulminándolo a Grell ante esto retrocedió un poco por las miradas q le dedicaban aquellas jovencitas).__

 __D-De q-que ha-blas (estaba un poco temeroso por las miradas) yo no vine por esa niña, a ella todavía le queda muchos años de vida, yo solo vine a recoger a ese hombre y a la mujer q esta debajo de esa mesa (Sebastián fue a revisar y había una mujer atada y muerta debajo de esa mesa).__

 __En efecto, el señor Sutcliff tiene razón (lo decía un poco serio Sebastián).__

 __Lo ven, ahora continuando con mi trabajo (saco de la nada un libro dentro de su abrigo rojo), aquí están eran James Blair y Charlotte Sellers una pareja q vivían en una…, ahh… después lo leo mejor me adelantare hasta el final mhh… aquí esta causa de muerte James Blair por golpes en zonas vulnerables de su cuerpo por un demonio (repentinamente ante leer su muerte miro a Sebastián y a Claude) ¿me pregunto quién de los dos lo habrá hecho? (recibió la respuesta rápidamente ante la mirada de Sebastián) con q tú fuiste arañita ehh…, bueno continuando y Charlotte Sellers causa de muerte puñalada en el corazón por su pareja, ahh… si me disculpan deben retirarse tengo q hacer mi trabajo porque si no otra vez Will me bajara de categoría, esta vez no puedo pero otro día podemos jugar sebas-chan (miro q ya todos se habían retirado antes sus últimas palabras) ¡oigan! Ashh… bueno mejor continuo (lo decía mientras recolectaba las almas).__

 _En las afueras de esa bodega Ciel y Sebastián se fueron despidiéndose cortésmente del conde Trancy y llevándose a las jovencitas a la estación policial; en ese instante Alois estaba abrazando a Lucy entre sus brazos se paró y miro fríamente a Hannah y Daryl._

 __Espero q hagan este trabajo bien, Hannah y Daryl vayan por la carroza q deje en el hotel jhon's para ir a casa a aclararlo todo, ahh… y ustedes conducen no quiero verlos por ahora__

 __S-Si a-mo (contestaron un poco tristes porque su amo ahora estaba enojado con los dos, después se fueron rápido para q no empeoren las cosas).__

 __Claude me podrías traer algunas medicinas y un pañuelo húmedo en esa bodega, te esperare aquí mientras esos inútiles vienen__

 __Yes, your highness (estaba preocupado por su amo en su rostro reflejaba tristeza y eso no quería, rápidamente se fue a buscar las cosas antes de que llegaran).__

 _Justo después de q Claude viniera apareció la carroza, rápidamente Alois ingreso con Lucy en brazos sentándose juntos, Claude sabia q no le hablaría a Hannah ni a Daryl por ahora así q decidió hablar._

 __Andando es hora de irnos (después de hablar ingreso rápido para salir de ese lugar rápidamente).__

 _Ya pasado los dos días llegaron de noche a la mansión, en el transcurso de esos días Lucy había despertado asustada pensando q todavía estaba con ese hombre pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Alois y Claude, rápidamente lo abrazo sollozando un poco en su pecho Alois correspondió ese abraso no dijeron nada hasta q llegaron y bajaron de la carroza. Cuando entraron a la mansión rápidamente Lucy fue a abrazar a Hannah y Daryl pero cuando voltio Alois tenía una mirada seria sobre ellos, supuso q él estaba enojado con ellos dos decidiendo hablar para excusarlos._

 __Joven Alois no tiene q enojarse con ellos yo tuve la culpa por… (La callo con un gesto de mano).__

 __Mañana me lo explicas y explicaran por ahora estoy cansado voy a mi cuarto a dormir, Claude lleva a Lucy a su cuarto y pon llave al pasadizo q va hacia mi cuarto no quiero ser interrumpido__

 __Yes, your highness; por favor señorita Lucy acompáñeme__

 _Después de q todos se hallan ido a sus cuartos Claude iba a cumplir la última orden de su amo, de cerrar el pasillo, pero escucho un ruido extraño y un olor a vino; cerró la puerta después de ingresar fue a investigar y lo q vio lo dejo atónito, estaba viendo a su amo tomar nunca lo había visto tomar era la primera vez, en el suelo vio entre botellas de vino y licor así q decidió entrar para ordenar las cosas y llevar a su amo a la cama para q duerma._

 __Cla-ude pero q haces ahí ven acompáñame a tomar un poco de este dulce vino (lo decía un poco ebrio) ven siéntate al enfrente mío (ya le estaba sirviendo una copa).__

 __Amo (estaba halando preocupado) por favor ya vallase a dormir no es el momento de… (No pudo terminar por que Alois le tiro el vino y una cachetada) amo… __

 _ **HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ADIOS…**_


	11. Confesión

_**Nota:**_ _todo el contenido yaoi lemmon lo escribimos entre mi prima y yo, la otra vez el corrector por equivocación puso primo en vez de prima, recién me doy cuenta. Ahh y gracias a Pansy876_ por tu comentario me inspiro a crear otro fic de Kuroshitsuji lo subiré el sábado, gracias y adiós =D.

 _ **Cap. 11: Confesión**_

 __Amo (estaba hablando preocupado) por favor ya vallase a dormir no es el momento de… (No pudo terminar por que Alois le tiro el vino y una cachetada) amo… __

 __CALLATE seguro si te lo pidiera Ciel aceptarías con mucho gusto no, porque a ti te encanta masturbarte pensando en el ¿no? (todo eso lo decía realmente enojado y triste como si fuera a punto de llorar) o mejor dicho quieres acostarte con el ¿no? (ya no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a sollozar votando lagrimas traicioneras, Claude las quiso limpiar pero Alois lo aparto) seguro q cuando lo hacíamos pensabas en el ¿no?, maldita sea contéstame Claude__

 __Está equivocado amo yo no me quiero acostar con él porque… (Alois lo interrumpe antes de terminar).__

 __MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO, mentiroso, men-mentiroso (al principio lo golpeaba fuerte en su pecho pero mientras hablaba perdía la fuerza de los golpes) y-yo te vi lo disfrutabas tanto q simplemente te dejaste llevar por tus manos, antes de conocer a Ciel tu ponías esa cara conmigo pero después q lo conocimos ni eso siempre me volteabas cuando lo hacíamos pero una vez cuando volteé ya no veía esa expresión en tu cara, la q tanto me gustaba__

 _Claude no pudo predecir el siguiente movimiento de su amo, Alois estaba desabrochando el pantalón a Claude y bajándole hasta las rodillas junto con su ropa interior él se estaba agachando hasta la altura de su miembro diciéndole…_

 __Si tanto te gusta Ciel entonces imagina por esta noche q soy él (estaba llorando pensó q Claude nunca lo amaría y la única forma de ver esa cara era diciéndole esas palabras) solo por esta noche (le comenzaba a dar leves y enloquecedoras lamidas a Claude pero este lo paro subiéndose los pantalones y abrocharse un poco) ¿q paso acaso no te gusto? O quieres q lo haga más rápido, uhg… espera Claude q haces__

 _Claude cargaba a su amo hasta la cama un poco molesto ya no pudo aguantarse más y decidió confesarle todo a su amo, él ya sabía q se lo olvidaría al despertar pero no lo podía dejar así, igual le diría si no lo llegara a recordar claramente, lo echo y se sentó al lado suyo agarrándole las muñecas._

 __Jim (lo llamo por su nombre para q lo entendiera) ya me canse te diré la verdad, pero tienes q escucharme, por favor (ante ser llamado por su nombre real Alois se sorprendió).__

 __Está bien, pero no me vuelvas a llamar por ese nombre entendido Claude (lo decía entre serio y triste).__

 __Bien (continuando con su explicación), al principio si pensaba en Ciel cuando lo hacíamos (veía q Alois ya estaba lagrimeando de nuevo) pero después de dos semanas de haberlo conocido ya no me atraía porque pensaba en ti Alois, algo en mi interior me decía q no me separara de tu lado y no era por el contrato, cada vez q tú estabas cerca de mí me ponía un poco nervioso, no pensaba bien lo admito, así q quise despejar las cosas q tú me hacías sentir masturbándome pensando en Ciel, y-y lo siento no debía hacerlo era la única vez q lo hice te lo juro, también perdóname por mentirte prometo q desde ahora jamás te ocultare la verdad, lo juro umhh… (En ese momento sintió q Alois lo estaba besando, no como las otras veces sino q este beso fue cargado de ¿amor, dulzura y delicadeza? Estaba un poco confundido, después de un rato Alois rompió ya q no le correspondía) A-Alois__

 __shhh… no hables, se q no me corresponderás este sentimiento q tengo hacia ti pero déjame decirte una cosa Claude y-yo te amo, te amo tanto q me dolió cuando hiciste eso, en esa misma noche cuando lo hicimos te confesé q te quería no podía decirte q te amaba por la vergüenza q tenía en ese instante, pero me alegra decírtelo ahora (comenzó a darle otro beso como el anterior pero esta vez Claude sí lo correspondió, alegrándole a él y a su corazón, luego de un rato se separaron) Claude__

 __No sé cómo llamar a esta sensación q tengo en mi interior pero debo decirte q yo también te amo Alois y también te deseo (de nuevo se dieron el mismo beso pero ahora se estaba transformando a uno muy apasionado) t-te a-mo tanto me alegra aclarar lo q siento por ti__

 _Claude comenzó a abrasarlo y a besarlo, pero Alois quería algo mas así q lo comenzó acariciar el bulto q se estaba formando en su entrepierna enloqueciendo a Claude, después metió su mano para acariciar su miembro ya erecto, Claude estaba gimiendo en el cuello de Alois excitándolo a este un poco._

 __Alois estás seguro si no quieres puedo acep… (Rápidamente lo cayo con un beso) Alois__

 __Si lo quiero no puedo resistirme por más tiempo Claude, te amo__

 _Ambos se estaban comenzando a desnudar mutuamente, ya desnudos, Claude repartía besos por su cuello hasta q bajo lentamente por su dorso repartiendo lamidas y leves mordidas excitándolo más a Alois, cuando llego al miembro de Alois lo lamio despacio sin prisa expresándole q lo amaba y deseaba, después lo metió en su boca y comenzó a chupar levemente como extrañaba ese sabor Claude así q acelero el ritmo de subidas y bajadas._

 __Cl-Clau-de ah-ah-ahhh más rápido Cla-ude ahh (lo estaba enloqueciendo ya no podía aguantar más) Cl-Claude re-retira-te ah vo-voy a co-rrerme __

 _No quería retirarse le gustaba ese sabor lo extrañaba tanto, Alois vio q no se retiraba así q agarro su cabeza hundiéndolo más a su miembro y empujando un poco ya listo para eyacular no aguantaba más._

 __Ahh… mmhh Cl-CLAUDE (termino dentro de la boca de este cayendo a la cama un poco agotado, se inclino un poco para verlo y vio q estaba limpiando su miembro, al parecer se había tomado toda su esencia excitándolo un poco) Cla-ude__

 __Eso estuvo muy delicioso Alois ahora déjame prepararte para lo q viene (lo decía un Claude muy excitado con un leve tinte de rojo en sus ojos, así q agarro un poco del semen sobrante para esparcirlo en sus 3 dedos) ahora viene lo interesante Alois, comencemos con el primero, el más grande, te parece bien (estaba ingresando en la entrada de Alois haciendo q este gimiera).__

 __Ah-Ah-Ahhh Clau-de ahh (lo extrañaba tanto ya lo quería dentro suyo, se estaba retorciendo de placer cuando metió el segundo dedo, comenzando a darle unos va y vienes lentos, después sintió el ultimo dedo y lamidas en su pezón derecho haciendo q le faltara el aliento y arquee la espalda) ahhh… mmmhh… Claude ah__

 __Alois te puedes voltear un rato quiero comprobar algo (Alois obedeció sin poner escusa alguna) veamos creo q es aquí__

 _En ese instante Claude apretó en un lugar muy sensible haciendo q Alois se retorciera y sacara la lengua del placer q le estaba dando ese punto en específico corriéndose nuevamente pero esta vez sobre las sabanas._

 __Vaya con q te gusta ahí ¿no?, bien entonces lo apretare más fuerte (y lo cumplió Alois estaba excitándose más haciendo q le falte el aire por los jadeos) si q aprietas mis dedos demasiado acaso ya quieres tener mi falo dentro tuyo ehh… (Ya no pensaba Claude antes de hablar porque sus ojos estaban en su estado de demonio, rojos por la excitación).__

 __Claude ya mételo ya no aguanto más ahh por favor has q me venga varias veces ahh (él tampoco pensaba estaba perdido en tanta excitación).__

 __Como gustes, Alois__

 _Entro de una sola estocada haciendo q Alois le faltase solo un poco de aire, pero Alois en vez de sentir dolor sentía mucho placer, soltando un sonoro gemido para Claude._

 __AHHH… Cla-ude v-ve má-más rápido ahhh… ya no aguan-to uhmmm…__

 _Ante la petición de su amado fue acelerando y dando movimientos profundos q llegaba una y otra vez a cierto punto q en él lo enloquecía. Ya iba a soltar toda su esencia Claude así q comenzó a bombear a su amado mientras dada fuertes estocadas listo para eyacular, ambos eyacularon fuertemente, Alois había botado gran cantidad de su esencia en las sabanas y Claude dentro de él; pero eso no significaba para Claude q todavía habían acabado él todavía estaba duro, así q voltio a Alois haciéndolo de nuevo mientras q su amado arañaba y acariciaba su espalda; estuvieron haciéndolo por 3 horas hasta q en su última eyaculación Claude había recuperado sus ojos característicos, poniendo a Alois q estaba encima de él agitado a un lado de la cama abrazándolo, sabia q debía cambiar las sabanas después, entonces sintió un movimiento de Alois mirándolo a la cara._

 __Y-yo en serio te amo Claude (empezaba abrasarlo con las pocas fuerzas q tenia), tú en verdad me amas (lo decía aun dudando un poco).__

 __Yo en verdad te amo, pero prométeme una cosa, no olvidaras esta noche tan especial q tuvimos nosotros dos, por favor no lo olvides__

 __ Claude y-yo no… lo (en ese instante se quedó profundamente dormido).__

 __Por favor no lo olvides (estaba rogando para q no lo olvidara sabia q estaba un poco ebrio, en ese instante cuando cayó dormido lo cargo dejándolo en un sofá para cambiar las sabanas rápidamente, vio q eran las dos de la madrugada, rápido lo hiso y puso de nuevo a Alois al lado suyo, cubriéndose junto con él y abrazándolo hasta susurrar algunas palabras antes de caer en el sueño, esperaba ansioso el amanecer), en serio te amo no lo olvides… p-por fa-vor__

 _Claude cayo en los brazos de Morfeo junto con su amado abrasados, no sabía lo q le esperaba cuando despierte Alois, si su amo no recordaba nada de esa noche le diría la verdad de todo lo ocurrido y de su confesión, ya no le diría mentiras solo la verdad._


	12. Interrupción

_**Cap. 12: Interrupción**_

 _Amaneció y el primero de los dos en levantarse fue Alois, su cuerpo lo sentía realmente pesado y a la vez cálido, no sabía lo q había pasado solo recuerda q después de ingresar a su habitación agarro unas cuantas botellas y comenzó a tomar por la tristeza y preocupación q le había causado Claude y Lucy; después de unos momentos de recordarlo decidió levantarse pero se dio cuenta de q no podía, algo lo detenía; miro más abajo donde su torso y encontró unos brazos, rápidamente voltio para ver quién era, vio a Claude a su lado profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro; debía admitirlo al principio quería llorar por que seguramente Claude se aprovechó de la situación para reprimir sus deseos sexuales con él, pero estaba dormido profundamente con una sonrisa q jamás había visto, no sabía el por qué pero esa sonrisa le transmitía alegría y paz a su corazón. Después de verlo un rato se le vino una punzada a la cabeza quejándose un poco, devolviéndole unos fragmentos de q sucedió en la noche, y en una de esas recordaba q Claude le decía "te amo, Alois", estaba rojo al recordar eso pero pensó q quizás sea un sueño y en realidad jamás le dijo eso. Claude se estaba levantando al escuchar a su amado quejarse, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Alois sonrojado y ocultando su mirada con sus manos, esto le pareció un poco tierno así q decidió acariciarle la cabeza; en eso Alois lo siente y comienza a retroceder casi se cae de la cama, de no ser por Claude q reacciono rápido se hubiera dado un gran golpe._

 __Alois estas bien (lo decía preocupado Claude, ante eso Alois se preguntaba el porqué de llamarlo en su nombre si siempre le decía amo después del sexo).__

 __Claude por favor suéltame (lo dijo realmente triste) si esto era para desahogarte bien ya lo hiciste, te puedes retirar (después de decir esas palabras sintió q lo estaban abrazando) C-Clau-de__

 __Escúchame por favor, se q no recuerdas muy bien nuestra conversación de anoche pero yo en realidad te amo (Alois estaba sonrojándose y abriendo los ojos atónito al escuchar eso de Claude), prometí desde ayer jamás mentirte y te protegeré hasta q tu vida llegara a su fin, y no pienses q es por el absurdo contrato, en realidad yo lo hago por mí mismo, porque yo me di cuenta q te amo__

 __Claude y-yo yo también te amo (se le vino a la mente la discusión q tuvieron y un poco de la confesión q Claude le dijo) pero como se q no harás una tontería como esa otra vez (lo decía un poco dudoso).__

 __Bien… bien te daré una prueba (lo decía un poco seductor a lo cual Alois se sonrojo a mas no poder).__

 __Espera Clau-de q haces alt… ughmm… (Recibió un beso como el de ayer uno con ternura, amor y delicadeza; este beso le sorprendió a Alois no recordaba muy bien q haya recibido ese beso comenzarlo a corresponderlo y a disfrutarlo) Clau-de ughmm…__

 _El beso se estaba transformando a uno apasionado, Alois estaba atrayendo a Claude para echarse de nuevo a la cama, ya estaban comenzando a excitarse para comenzar otra ronda de sexo pero esta vez con amor. Ambos se asustaron un poco al escuchar q tocaban la puerta, rápidamente Alois mando a Claude esconderse, pero este no quería, quiso seguir con lo que estaban en eso escucha una voz conocida por los dos._

 __Joven Alois puedo pasar tengo una bandeja de comida para q desayune (era la voz de Lucy).__

 _Alois sin más remedio le dio un último beso a Claude diciéndole q más tarde lo harían pero q debía esconderse, esta vez Claude acepto mandándole una sonrisa picarona q enrojeció a Alois; rápidamente Claude recogió sus ropas y se escondió en el baño de su amo, Alois se tapó su cuerpo desnudo y dio la señal de q pasara Lucy._

 __Joven Alois vengo a traerle el desayuno, está bien lo veo un poco rojo (lo decía toda inocente Lucy).__

 __Ahh… si Lucy es que me dio un poco de calor hace un rato es por eso (Claude al escuchar esto se aguantó de reírse un poco para no ser descubierto), haber q me trajiste__

 __Yo le traje unos panqueques y una taza de té que preparamos yo y Hannah, también le traje un botecito de miel para q lo vierta en sus panqueques (ante la mención de esta Alois se puso serio dándose cuenta Lucy) joven Alois déjeme explicarle como sucedió las cosas, por favor__

 __ Está bien Lucy (lo dijo amablemente), pero primero déjame tomar desayuno, ¿quieres un panqueque Lucy?__

 __No gracias joven Alois ya tome desayuno con Daryl y Hannah pero lo puedo esperar hasta que termine__

 __Gracias Lucy__

 _Claude estaba observando a su amo desayunar y vio q de vez en cuando a Lucy le daba un poco de panqueque en su boca dándole muchos celos "después me la pagara" pensaba Claude un poco divertido ante su idea. Ya había terminado de desayunar, puso la bandeja en su mesita de noche y tomo mucha atención a Lucy._

 __Ahora explícame lo q paso Lucy (lo decía un poco serio).__

 __Bien lo que paso fue…__

 _ **PROV. DE LUCY**_

 _Estaba en el jardín junto con Daryl, al parecer Hannah estuvo ordenando algunas cosas de la mansión; en eso escucho un ruido muy extraño proviniendo un poco más allá del jardín por el bosque, decidí q iría a investigar sola ya q Daryl estaba ocupado con el jardín. Estaba a unos pocos pasos para ingresar en el bosque pero escucho la voz de Hannah._

 __LUCY SAL DE AHÍ ES PELIGROSO, CUIDADO LUCY, ¡CORRE!__

 _En eso q me volteo veo a un hombre detrás mío, comienzo a correr donde la dirección de Daryl, veo q se acerca a mí en su doble personalidad trayendo consigo un arma junto con Hannah q se estaba acercando rápido desde la mansión._

 __Lucy agáchate (me dice Daryl).__

 _Yo le hago caso, estaba a unos cuantos pasos suyos; Daryl comienza a disparar a aquel hombre y acercándose a mí, veo de soslayo q el hombre estaba esquivando con ayuda de los arbustos y árboles q estaban allí las balas q disparaba Daryl acabándose luego de un rato. Entonces veo a Hannah atacar al hombre con una espada q estaba en el castillo, pero el hombre la esquivo muy bien dándole un golpe dejando a Hannah un poco desorientada en ese lugar, se estaba acercándose a nosotros Daryl se pone al frente mío para defenderme, al estar cerca de nosotros veo al hombre sacar una daga clavándole sin aviso en el brazo de Daryl; lo veo gritar y desangrarse._

 __ ¡DARYL! (estaba preocupada así q me acerque a él).__

 __LUCY NO TE ACERQUES, TE PUDE… ¡LUUCY!__

 _Siento como me ponen un pañuelo en la nariz y me arrastran hacia atrás, lo último q vi es q Daryl se estaba acercando a mi aun con su brazo herido y a Hannah acercándose también preocupada gritando mi nombre._

 _ **FIN DEL PROV. DE LUCY**_

 __Y eso es todo lo q recuerdo hasta q desperté en su carroza, eso es todo lo q recuerdo, usted ya sabe lo demás hasta ahora__

 __En verdad no sabía de eso (lo decía un poco preocupado Alois) de verdad paso todo eso cuando me fui__

 __Así es joven Alois, por favor perdónelos no era la culpa de ellos dos, solo me defendieron de ese hombre, no los castigue duro por favor__

 __Bueno lo pensare ahora puedes retirarte debo cambiarme y hacer unos cuantos trabajos__

 __Está bien, ahh… por cierto el joven Claude no está (Alois se puso nervioso pensó q estaba sospechando) toque en su habitación y no respondió al parecer a salido (al escuchar eso lo alivio un poco) quiere q le deje un recado o nota cuando venga__

 __No será necesario lo mande hacer un trabajo, ya puedes retirarte y dile a ellos q se encarguen del jardín, lo necesito bien cuidado ya q no estaban estos 3 días__

 __Yes, your highness (lo decía realmente contenta, Claude se puso celoso al escuchar nuevamente esas palabras no provenientes de él, vio a Lucy salir del cuarto, saliendo de su escondite ya cambiado).__

 __ ¿Con que me fui hacer un trabajo eh…? (lo decía un poco juguetón).__

 __Cállate que crees q le iba a decir q estabas dentro de mi cuarto, sospecharía (lo dijo un poco nervioso) espera Claude q haces (vio q lo estaba amarrando las manos con su corbata en la cabecera de la cama), no espera no hagas eso__

 __Hacer q solo estoy haciendo el trabajo q me mando, ahora regreso (se fue a cerrar la puerta del pasadizo q conectaba a la habitación de Alois, luego vino y cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave) bueno regresemos a donde estábamos__

 __E-Espe-ra Clau-de y si vienen (lo decía un poco nervioso).__

 __No se preocupe ya q usted le dijo a Lucy q estaría ocupado, además este pasadizo conecta también con su oficina, lo olvida__

 __Pero Claude ughmm… (Recibió un beso comenzarlo a callarlo).__

 __Bien comencemos (lo decía juguetonamente, Alois se estaba preguntando "q estará pensando en atarme así" nervioso mentalmente).__

 _ **NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…**_


	13. Oportunidad

_**Cap. 13: Oportunidad**_

 __Bien comencemos (lo decía juguetonamente, Alois se estaba preguntando "q estará pensando en atarme así" nervioso mentalmente).__

 _Claude vio el potecito de miel sobrante y se le ocurrió una idea, le quito las sabanas de su cuerpo y comenzó a echar miel en sus pezones, alrededor del ombligo y en el miembro de su amado._

 __Claude no hagas eso estaré todo pegajoso luego (lo decía un Alois un poco nervioso ante la idea de Claude) Claude me estas escuchando__

 __Si ya lo escuche, pero no es justo q usted q tomo desayuno no deje a su mayordomo comer (lo decía juguetonamente), yo también tengo hambre y uno muy voraz__

 __ ¡Claude! Deja de ughmm… (Lo callo con un beso apasionado, haciendo q a Alois se excite un poco).__

 __Ya no puedo esperar más, tengo hambre__

 _Claude comenzó a lamer el pezón derecho de Alois, agitando a este; después de terminar de limpiar el pezón derecho se fue al izquierdo mientras q su mano derecha masajeaba al pezón limpio. Alois estaba enloqueciendo completamente al sentir a Claude lamiendo en esas zonas, sentía mucho placer; cuando dejo de lamer y masajear Alois saco un sonoro gemido pidiéndole con la mirada q no parara._

 __Se paciente Alois ya muy pronto (comenzó a tocar levemente la entrada de su amado) estaré aquí (vio q hacia un mojin molesto q lo hacía ver adorable), continuemos__

 _Después de lamer todo lo q estaba alrededor de su ombligo, se dirigió a su miembro, vio miel q caía hasta la entrada de su amado decidiendo q eso lo dejaría al último. Alois se quedó sin aire al sentir a Claude succionar un poco su miembro y luego lamerlo lentamente donde había caído la miel, recuperándolo un poco con los jadeos q daba; en ese instante cuando Claude paro pensó Alois q ya lo iba a penetrar o a prepararlo con sus dedos, en vez de eso sintió su lengua cálida alrededor de su entrada soltando un gemido muy excitante para Claude; luego de terminar la miel q estaba encima de su entrada, adentro su lengua en esta, degustando el interior de Alois._

 __C-Clau-de por f-favor no lamas a-ahí, n-no está limpio ahh… __

 __ Pero de q hablas (decía excitado Claude) si sabe muy rico__

 _Comenzó a dar va y vienes a su entrada con su lengua mientras q su mano masturbaba su miembro, Alois ya no resistía más, así q eyaculo cayendo un poco de semen al borde de su rostro y lo demás en su mano de Claude, estaba realmente perdido en el éxtasi; no se dio cuenta q Claude ya se estaba desnudando al frente suyo, ya desnudo lo penetro de una sola estocada haciendo q Alois soltara un gemido de puro placer. No falto los va y vienes al principio un poco lentos para q su amado no le doliera, pero a petición de Alois fueron salvajes y profundas, Claude ya no le veía sentido ver a Alois con las manos atadas decidiendo desatarlas. Alois con las manos liberadas comienza a rasguñar y acariciar la espalda de Claude, llegando a eyacular luego de un rato junto con Claude, después de terminar de eyacular, él no paraba de embestirlo poniéndolo duro nuevamente; luego de unos minutos ya iba a eyacular junto con Claude de nuevo; antes de q terminara Claude entrelazo sus manos con las de Alois dando unas ultimas estocadas, terminando finalmente dentro de su amado; agitado y un poco cansado se echó al lado de su amado, este lo abrazo de inmediato correspondiendo su abrazo, en serio si q lo amaba, fue un estúpido por fijarse en Ciel, tan solo recordar la escena de su auto placer pensando en él lo asqueaba un poco._

 __Clau-de estas bien (Alois estaba un poco agitado decidió decirle algo, pero cuando vio su ceño fruncido se preocupó un poco).__

 __Ahh… no es nada solo estaba recordando algo de muy mal gusto (en eso mira a Alois con mucha ternura, se veía lindo poniendo esa cara para el) en serio te amo Alois (lo ve sonrojarse un poco y voltearse).__

 __Y-Yo también te amo (lo dice de espalda susurrando).__

 __ ¿Qué dijiste no te escuche? (en realidad si lo había escuchado pero quería q lo dijera alto y en su cara).__

 __Dije q te amo (esta vez hablo normal pero mirando al frente, no quería ver la cara de Claude).__

 __ ¿Qué? (no se daría por vencido quería ver su cara sonrojada) ¿puedes repetirlo aún no lo escuche?__

 __DIJE QUE TE AMO (esta vez sí Claude cumplió con su cometido mirando a Alois con una sonrisa seductora, sonrojándolo), idiota (esta vez Alois se voltio de nuevo dándose cuenta de la pequeña trampa q le hizo Claude, estuvo más sonrojado q molesto).__

 __Con q me amas ehh… (Lo decía aun divertido, sabia q su amo estaría avergonzado tras su juego, comenzarlo a abrazarlo de espalda, este se dejó comenzando a caer en sueño junto con Claude) pues yo también t-te amo__

 _Durmieron tranquilos hasta las dos de la tarde donde Claude se levantó primero para decirle a su amado q prepararía el almuerzo, Alois dijo q podía ir a preparar el almuerzo mientras él se cambiaba para no levantar sospechas, el primero en salir de esa habitación fue Claude, luego de unos cuantos minutos fue Alois bajando al comedor._

 __Joven Alois al parecer ya término su trabajo (lo decía alegremente Lucy mientras bajaban las escaleras), y ya pensó sobre lo q le dije (hablaba un poco preocupada Lucy por Daryl y Hannah).__

 __Si lo pensé, Lucy ¿sabes dónde están ellos dos?__

 __Si, fueron a preparar el almuerzo__

 __Después de q sirvan y terminemos el almuerzo hablaremos, diles eso a los dos__

 __Yes, your highness (Lucy en verdad estaba contenta sabia q su amo les daría otra oportunidad).__

 _Después de que todos almorzaran en la misma mesa de siempre; Hannah y Daryl estaban preocupados, q castigo les daría su amo._

 __Luego de escuchar los detalles q me conto Lucy (los 3 lo miraban ansiosos por su veredicto, menos Claude q ya sabía la respuesta) he decidido perdonarlos por esta vez, pero si vuelven a fallarme no duden q serán castigados cruelmente, entendieron (los dos se aliviaron un poco al saber q no los castigarían ahora, pero se alteraron un poco al saber si es q Lucy salía lastimada otra vez, su amo ni ellos mismos jamás se lo perdonarían).__

 __Si amo (respondieron un poco más calmados Daryl y Hannah).__

 __ ¿Ya terminaron con el trabajo del jardín y la mansión? (Daryl y Hannah asintieron), bien entonces tienen la tarde libre, pueden hacer lo q quieran en este tiempo pero no olviden de cuidar a Lucy__

 __Si amo (respondieron los dos) y gracias por darnos esta nueva oportunidad (dijo Hannah muy feliz porque su amo los perdonara).__

 _Todos se habían retirado del comedor; Lucy fue a jugar en el jardín junto con Daryl y Hannah, mientras q Alois y Claude estaban en la oficina._

 __Claude ya enviaste mi confirmación para asistir a ese baile, recuerda faltan dos días para el evento__

 __Si Alois ya lo envié, pero para q va ir a ese baile si las anteriores q lo habían invitado no fue (lo decía un poco curioso).__

 __Voy a ir porque siento un gran presentimiento de q algo pasara y tú también vendrás (lo decía seguro y era verdad sentía q algo iba a suceder en aquella fiesta), ahh… una cosa más cuando estemos presente de alguien no te pondrás cariñoso, te comportaras como mi mayordomo, entendido (lo decía un poco serio).__

 __Yes, your highness; pero cuando no haiga alguien como ahora puedo ser cariñoso (lo último lo dijo de forma seductora) ¿no? Alois (se abalanzó rápidamente a él tumbándolo encima del escritorio).__

 __Es-pera Claude no hagas ughmm… (Claude lo besaba lujuriosamente dejándose llevar, ya sabía q cuando Claude lo besaba no paraba hasta el final).__

 _Alois ya sabía cómo sería el resultado de esto así q deshizo cualquier tipo de resistencia, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones q Claude le daba. Después de su arduo día de trabajo, Alois y Claude se fueron a dormir juntos abrasados y alegres porque entre el uno y el otro admitieron sus verdaderos sentimientos alegrándoles a sus corazones y almas. Sus hilos rojos ya estaban conectados solo esperaban las sorpresas y preocupaciones q le traerá el futuro pero sabían q lo superarían juntos porque ambos ya sabían q se amaban el uno al otro._

 _ **ADIOS, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO =D…**_


	14. Baile

_**Cap. 14: Baile**_

 _El día de la fiesta ha llegado; Alois estaba con un traje elegante de color morado y Claude estaba con terno pero en vez del saco típico tenía un chaleco haciéndolo ver atractivo._

 __Vaya joven Alois y Claude ustedes se ven realmente atractivos__

 _Ante el comentario de Lucy, Alois se sonrojo un poco sacándole celos a Claude, al instante él se dio cuenta dándole una sonrisa burlona, automáticamente él se voltio "ya vera q le pasara en la carroza si sigue así" pensaba un poco divertido Claude._

 __Bueno esperamos sus órdenes joven Alois (decía Daryl alegre ya q su amo lo había perdonado hace días atrás).__

 __Esta noche la tendrán libre, ya que terminaron todo su trabajo en el día, pueden hacer lo q quieran sin destruir nada como la otra vez (lo decía Alois un poco divertido al recordar el día en q rompieron un jarrón y la tierra no salía con nada; Claude los estaba sermoneando y él se estaba riendo interiormente de como los sermoneaba), porque Claude estaría gustoso en hablarles del tema, ¿no es cierto Claude?__

 _Ambos se quedaron mudos ante ese tema, no querían recordar lo q tuvieron q hacer para quitar la mancha._

 __No se preocupe amo no sucederá eso (hablaba un poco nervioso Daryl) tendremos cuidado de no romper nada__

 __Eso espero (respondió seriamente Claude).__

 _Ya a mitad del camino, dentro de la carroza, Claude le castigaba a su amo succionando su miembro y apretándolo para q no eyaculara._

 __C-Clau-de por f-favor ah, perdóname ah n-no fue mi in-intención ah (Alois ya no lo resistía le dolía mucho cuando Claude lo apretaba para q no eyacule) AHHHH…__

 __Ese va ser tu castigo a ver cuánto resistes (comenzaba a masturbarlo, cuando veía en su cara q iba a correrse paraba y apretaba su miembro), veo q no mucho__

 __Por f-favor di-dime q hago p-para q me per-dones ahhmm…__

 __Bueno si lo dices así (comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón y bajarlo hasta las rodillas junto con su ropa interior) lámelo y quizás me apiade, pero no pares__

 _Alois hizo caso y comenzó a meter el miembro de Claude a su boca dando rápidas subidas y bajadas, esto a Claude lo enloquecía, luego de unos minutos eyaculo dentro de su boca; Alois lo tomo todo limpiando un poco el miembro de Claude._

 __Alois siéntate aquí dándome la espalda, tengo una forma de liberar tu tensión__

 _Le hizo caso y metió el miembro de Claude lentamente en su entrada dándole mucho placer; después de darle penetraciones fuertes y salvajes, Claude agarro el miembro de su amado masturbándolo listo para correrse, él se dio cuenta antes de eyacular q no debía acabar dentro de su amo por la fiesta q debían ir, así q a regañadientes salió de su amo eyaculando junto con este._

 __Ehh… Claude porque no acabaste dentro mío (se quejaba un poco Alois).__

 __Porque tenemos q asistir a un baile y no quiero q tu camines un poco cojeando por la culpa de mi semen (se estaban acomodando las ropas, luego de un rato ya estaban como antes).__

 __Tienes razón, (comenzó a ponerse nervioso) pero llegando a la mansión terminaras lo que comenzaste__

 __Yes, your highness (en ese momento Alois se iba a quejar pero vio q la puerta se estaba abriendo); bajemos amo__

 _En la entrada fueron recibidos cortésmente por los empleados de ese lugar y guiados hacia una sala enorme donde había una orquesta, gente bailando y otras conversando; cuando entro eran las 11:30 de la noche, la cumpleañera salía a la media noche, así q se fue a conversar con los socios y algunas personas q querían unirse a su compañía mientras q Claude estaba al lado suyo también conversando sobre las ventajas q tendrían si se unieran a la compañía de su amo. Llego la media noche y escucho trompetillas anunciando la llegada de la cumpleañera; la chica se acercó a Alois indicando q quería bailar la primera pieza con él; miro a Claude de soslayo y este le dio el permiso para q continuara, Alois no quería ponerlo celoso por eso le pidió permiso con la mirada. Estaban bailando 2 piezas musicales, Alois vio q estaban sacando a bailar a varias señoritas y señoras, y en una de esas ve a Claude q es llevado a la pista de baile por una joven, esto le causo un poco de tristeza pero sabía q solo estaba siendo cortés._

 __Joven Trancy quiero enseñarle algo muy especial (le decía en el oído esa jovencita) puede acompañarme un rato al jardín__

 __Claro, porque no (no sabía q le quería enseñar así q le gano la curiosidad).__

 _Sin q Claude lo notara, Alois y esa jovencita fueron hacia el jardín donde había un pequeño lago con un puente debajo de un árbol de cerezos, la jovencita lo encamino al pequeño puente, parándose debajo de las ramas del árbol de cerezos que había en ese puente._

 __Antes de q usted diga algo, quiero decirle q en el momento en q lo vi me enamore de usted, me gustas Alois__

 _Ante la confesión de aquella chica se quedó estático, la jovencita se acercó a él para besarlo pero entonces los dos escucharon un ruido sordo, voltearon a ver q fue eso y Alois vio a una joven de cabellos negros y corte en degrade recogiendo una vasija._

 __Si serás estúpida (comenzaba a gritarle la cumpleañera) acaso no ves q estoy en algo importante idiota (comenzaba a acercarse a la de cabellos negros), te dije muy claro q no salieras esta noche Carla (Alois veía atónito esta escena).__

 __Lo si-siento mí se-señora, n-no era mi in-tención moles-tarla e-esta noche (lo decía con miedo Carla) por fa-vor perdo-neme__

 _La cumpleañera iba a tirarle una cachetada a Carla, ella cerro los ojos pensando q recibiría su castigo; se escuchó un SPLASH tras haberse tirado la cachetada pero no precisamente le cayó el golpe a Carla, sino q al abrir sus ojos vio al muchacho q estaba con su ama protegiéndola a ella, la cumpleañera se disculpó inmediatamente con Alois pero este la ignoraba preguntando a Carla si estaba bien._

 __Alois lo siento (estaba por llorar, en eso ve a Alois volteándose para su dirección), ¿me disculpas? (estaba ilusionada al ver q le ponía atención pero esa ilusión desapareció rápidamente al ver a Alois enojado).__

 __Retírate de mí vista yo no necesito a una niña malcriada aquí, será tu cumpleaños y todo pero eso no significa q trates mal a las personas q te sirven, esa actitud me repugna, aléjate de mí y jamás me llames por mi nombre para ti soy el conde Trancy (todo eso lo decía con veneno en sus palabras).__

 _Carla se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de ese muchacho, vio a su ama mirarle con odio y saliendo de ese lugar corriendo, el muchacho le dio la mano para q se levantara aceptándolo, ya parada se sacudió sus ropas y lo miro comenzando a hablarle._

 __Discúlpeme por las interrupciones joven Trancy, no era mi intención molestarlo mientras estaba ocupado (lo decía toda triste) si me disculpa iré a ver a mi ama (ya se iba a retirar pero Alois la agarró del brazo), joven Trancy__

 __Dime porque la sirves, si te trata muy mal__

 __Eso es porque ella es mi salvadora, me recogió de las calles con la condición de servirla y hacer cualquier cosa conmigo__

 __Tú dices q es tu salvadora, pero lo q yo veo es q se está aprovechando de ti y no te valora en lo absoluto (Carla ya se estaba poniendo triste), me puedes decir algo ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Su padre sabe de q te maltrata?__

 __Levo 2 meses aquí, y no su padre no sabe de mi existencia solo me escondo y duermo entre los árboles, solo me llama para hacerle trabajos q terminan en humillaciones (lo decía ya a punto de llorar) pero yo igual las hago para agradecerle por recogerme de las calles__

 __Pero si eso es tonto (lo decía entre serio y preocupado), es lo mismo si estas en la calle o aquí, no cambia nada; te hare una propuesta, porque no vienes a mi mansión, yo no te tratare como basura y tendrás amigos dentro ya q todos son amables__

 __No quiero incomodarlo por esto, no es necesario q se apiade de mi__

 __Pero de q hablas esto lo hago de todo corazón q dices (le tendió la mano para q aceptara, a lo cual ella se sonrojo un poco) vienes__

 __Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad no le fallare en nada (estaba llorando de alegría, le dio su mano aceptando en ir).__

 __No tienes q llorar, ven vámonos de esta aburrida fiesta, tienes alguna cosa q tengas q llevar__

 __Si, espéreme solo está en esos árboles, ahora vuelvo__

 _Cuando Carla se fue para esos árboles, Claude se estaba acercando a su amo con la cara de pocos amigos, había visto todo desde el principio, cuando vio a su amado arrastrado por esa cumpleañera se preocupó, fue a ver y parecía todo tranquilo cuando lo iban a besar pero agradeció internamente a esa muchacha por interrumpirlos; ya estando cerca de su amo, Alois lo quería abrazar pero este se apartó._

 __Claude ¿q te ocurre, porque me rechazaste? (lo decía un poco confundido).__

 __No debería desaparecer así en la fiesta, yo q me preocupe y al parecer estabas ocupado con dos jóvenes (lo decía un poco molesto).__

 __Claude acaso estas celoso (se le salía una sonrisa un poco burlona tras decir esto), si en definitiva estas celoso__

 __Cállate (lo decía un poco avergonzado) ya verás el castigo q te daré en la mansión (lo decía susurrando en su oído; tras escuchar esto Alois se le vino un escalofrió por la espalda, esto le saco una sonrisa a Claude).__

 _Vieron q venia Carla, así q Alois le mando a Claude para q los llevaran a la mansión, Carla y Alois fueron afuera de esa mansión para esperar el carruaje._

 __ ¿Y quién era él q estaba a lado suyo joven Trancy? (lo decía un poco curiosa).__

 __Ahh… era mi mayordomo, él se llama Claude; una cosa más, puedes llamarme Alois sin problemas__

 __Está bien, joven Alois (lo decía un poco sonrojada).__

 __Ya verás q las personas de mi mansión son amables; ohh… mira ahí viene nuestro transporte__

 _Subieron los dos dentro del carruaje, esta noche Claude conduciría cosa q no le agrado mucho; Carla se preguntaba una y otra vez como será donde viviría ahora, se quedó dormida al frente de Alois pensando en su nuevo hogar._

 _ **HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ADIOS…**_


	15. Llegada

_**NOTA:**_ _Discúlpenme por no actualizar este fic a tiempo, al parecer entro un virus a mi computadora no quería prender la pantalla, lo mandamos al técnico después de 3 horas nos avisó q ese virus había comido toda la memoria de la computadora, la única opción era reiniciarlo, yo estaba triste porque ya había acabado con tres fic y era para subir cada uno en tres días; pero ahora subiré un capítulo de este fic cada sábado, por cuestiones de q ya comencé la universidad y no tendré mucho tiempo para escribirlas espero q comprendan y disfruten del capítulo._

 _ **Cap. 15: Llegada**_

 __Carla levántate, ya llegamos, Carla (estaba levantando a su nueva sirvienta).__

 __Que… ah don-donde estoy (hablaba un poco confundida).__

 __Ya llegamos a mi mansión baja para presentarte a mis sirvientes; como veo las luces prendidas deberían estar despiertos por esperarme (lo último lo decía un poco preocupado).__

 _Luego q escucharan el sonido de la puerta abrirse; Hannah, Daryl y Lucy fueron a ver quién era y se encontraron con la sorpresa de q eran Claude y su amo con una joven q estaba detrás suyo._

 __Buenas noches, joven Alois lo estábamos esperando (decía alegremente Lucy) ¿ahh… quien es ella joven Alois?__

 __Bueno ella es Carla y será mi nueva sirvienta; Carla te presento a Hannah, Daryl y Lucy (a cada uno los señalaba) ellos son mis sirvientes menos Lucy__

 __Ahh… porque yo ¿no? (preguntaba un poco triste Lucy).__

 __Bueno Lucy se q este no es el mejor momento para pedírtelo, pero quiero q tú seas mi hermana (esto lo decía seguro y realmente alegre ya no soportaba ocultárselo mas).__

 __Yo-yo no sé q decir (comenzaba a soltar lágrimas de felicidad), ¿en verdad qui-ere q sea su hermana?__

 __Así es, Daryl (comenzaba a dirigírsele) ¿no te molestaría q yo sea el hermano de Lucy? (lo decía un poco preocupado pensaba q no lo aceptaría).__

 __No hay problema joven amo, pero déjeme decirle una cosa (comenzaba a ponerse serio) yo seré el guardián de Lucy si así fuera el caso__

 __Gracias Daryl (se alivio un poco Alois), bueno esto amerita una fiesta para reconocer a Lucy como mi hermana (comenzaba a tomarle de las manos), Lucy ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?__

 __Claro q si oni-chan (ante la mención de esa palabra Alois abrazo fuertemente a Lucy devolviendo esta el abrazo).__

 __Hannah, Claude y Daryl dentro de una semana será la fiesta, prepárenlo todo para esa fecha; ahh… dos cosas más Claude acompáñame a mi oficina tenemos cosas q hacer y cierra el pasadizo después q entremos; Hannah lleva a Lucy y a Carla a sus habitaciones, entendieron sus tareas__

 __Si, amo/Yes, your highness__

 _Ya todos se habían retirado, Hannah y Claude hicieron sus tareas, en este momento Claude se dirigía a la oficina de Alois, "¿por que me habrá llamado a su oficina, es demasiado tarde para trabajar?" se preguntaba mentalmente Claude, al abrir la puerta encontró a Alois un poco con la mirada perdida en su escritorio, entro sin q el otro se diera cuenta._

 __Alois ¿estás bien? (lo decía todo preocupado dándose cuenta este).__

 __Ahh… que… ah Claude no, no pasa nada solo me preguntaba como seria todo desde ahora__

 __No estés preocupado desde ahora todo va a estar bien (lo decía todo comprensible, ante esto Alois se sorprendió), q no me mires así (le estaba evadiendo la mirada).__

 __Es q nunca te he oído así con ese tono (lo decía un poco alegre).__

 __Ya olvida eso, ahh… por cierto ¿por qué llevaste esa chica a la mansión, no entiendo nada?_

 __Por qué Claude, acaso estas celoso (lo decía un poco burlón).__

 __Solo dímelo, para quedarme más tranquilo__

 __Está bien (comenzaba a ponerse serio), cuando vi a esa tonta chica lastimar a Carla, me vi a mi mismo en ese momento, lastimando a Hannah comportándome como el inmaduro q fui; decidí ponerme frente a mi reflejo para ver si cambiaba algo, pero no fue así vi los mismos ojos q tuve al ver a Hannah sufrir, eso me enfureció tanto q decidí gritarle a esa chica pero al parecer me gritaba a mí mismo, me sentía identificado por esa situación, por eso decidí traerla aquí y no dejarla en esa horrorosa mansión donde sufriría mas por esa tonta niña; eso es toda mi explicación del porque la traje aquí__

 _En ese instante Claude lo abrazaba con fuerza, no quería q Alois se ponga triste, ahora el estaba ahí con él, para ayudarle en sus problemas._

 __Gracias Claude, pero ahora vamos a mi habitación pensaba hacer un poco de trabajo pero veo q no me alcanza el tiempo__

 __Déjame llevarte (en ese momento Claude carga a Alois estilo princesa, sacándole una risa).__

 __No espera, Claude yo puedo caminar solo no me tienes q cargar así (reía un poco tras ser llevado así) Claude bájame__

_No, además no te acuerdas q me diste la orden de terminar lo q comenzamos en la carroza (lo decía en tono sensual haciendo q Alois se sonrojara a más no poder) al parecer ya te acordaste_

_Cá-llate no digas e-esas cosas ahora, me ponen un poco ahh Claude esper- ughmm…_

Ya habían entrado a la habitación y veía q Claude lo tiraba a la cama junto con él, comenzó a darle un beso apasionado q Alois lo recibió gustoso; las ropas estorbaban ellos mismos rápido se comenzaron a quitárselos, en eso q Alois se estaba quitando la ultima prenda q era la camisa Claude lo tumba quedando sus manos atrapadas entre ellas.

_Espera Claude me falta ughmm…_

No lo dejo terminar ya q lo había apresado con la mano derecha y besado, antes de ser besado Alois vio q los ojos de Claude estaban en una vista demoniaca un poco rojas, pensó q era su mirada real de demonio; se estaba dejando llevar por el beso, Claude recorría con su lengua desesperadamente la boca de Alois sin dejar ningún espacio sin probar, esto lo enloquecía a Alois. Después de besarlo Claude se dirigió al cuello de Alois, repartiendo besos y leves mordidas bajando lentamente por su pecho hasta llegar al pezón derecho, ahí lo comenzó a lamerlo con lujuria mientras q su otra mano pellizcaba tentativamente el otro pezón.

_Clau-de por f-favor en-entra en mí y-ya no aguanto ahhh…_

Claude sentía q iba a explotar en ese momento, rápidamente saco del cajón de la mesita de noche q estaba al lado de la cama un tubo lubricante, se aplicó en sus dedos dándole tiempo a Alois de sacarse la camisa de sus manos; Alois se estaba aferrando a su espalda mientras q Claude metía sus dedos en él, lubricaba cada parte de su interior, Alois gemía fuertemente en el oído de Claude pidiéndole q entrara ya; Claude quito sus dedos rápidamente dejando a Alois deseoso por lo q iba a sentir; Claude le daba embestidas fuertes y firmes dándole en su punto sensitivo muchas veces.

_Cla-ude m-me ahh me co-rro mhhh…_

Alois ya no aguantaba más, Claude tampoco se quedaba atrás dando unas cuantas estocadas más se corrió dentro de su amado, después de correrse ambos Alois le dijo un "Te amo" correspondiéndole de la misma manera pero con un abrazo. Cuando Alois se iba acomodar para echarse Claude sujeto sus caderas, lo miro dudoso y se preguntó mentalmente q estaba sucediendo con Claude; diviso q aun tenia esos ojos y en el rostro de Claude se formaba una sonrisa lujuriosa q a él le dio un escalofrió en su espalda.

_Oh no… tú me dijiste q me terminara lo q comencé, recién estamos comenzando y así q eso voy a hacer, voy a terminar muchas veces dentro de ti Alois (comenzó a moverse de nuevo sorprendiendo y sonrojando mucho a Alois)._

_Espera Claude recién ughh…_

Claude no le daba tiempo de hablar comenzando con su segunda ronda de amor, Alois sabia q se lamentaría esto al amanecer pero q más podía hacer, así q comenzó a disfrutarlo. En otra parte, a unos metros de allí se estaba finalizando una llamada telefónica.

_ ¿Y? q te dijo (hablaba una chica encapuchada con un joven)._

_Todo va de acuerdo al plan, tendrá su venganza hecha dentro de cuatro semanas, ama_

_Perfecto, espero q ella no lo eche todo a perder, ya q esto me costó mucho, vámonos dejemos q disfrute su vida por estas cuatros semanas q le queda_

_Si ama, como usted ordene_

Después de eso se retiraron por la neblina q estaba comenzando a crecer, ¿Quién era esa chica y el joven? ¿Qué planean? ¿Quiénes estarán en peligro? ¿Habrá traiciones? Descúbranlo esto en el próximo capítulo de _Madurando a la fuerza_.

 _ **Hasta el siguiente capítulo, adiós.**_


	16. Sorpresa

_**Cap. 16: Sorpresa**_

 _Pasaron 3 semanas y en su oficina Alois se recordaba cómo fue q nombro a Daryl como su hermano; en la fiesta antes de nombrar a Lucy como su hermana sentía q era perseguido y Lucy también le conto de esa sensación, mando a Claude a investigar pero no hallo nada, sentía q algo muy malo iba a pasar así q cuando estaba nombrando a Lucy como su hermana también llamo a Daryl sorprendiéndolo, Daryl estaba atónito por ser mencionado como su hermano, tanto así fue su reacción q Lucy tuvo q llevarlo hasta ellos dos; después de una semana de la fiesta vio q Carla siempre hacia sus órdenes bien, no fallaba en ninguna tanto así q muchas veces Carla fue primera a su cuarto antes q Claude a levantarlo y traerle su ropa ya planchada y lista, esto al recordarlo le saco una carcajada porque después de unos segundos Claude se acercaba a Carla pidiéndole q se retirada para así poder cambiarle a su amo, se notaba claramente sus celos en la cara de Claude, así con el mayor disimulo posible le pedía Carla amablemente q se retirada antes de estallar de risa frente a ella, también recordaba q cuando hacia eso o uno de dos Claude no le hacía nada en la noche o lo castigaba dejándolo duro y solo en su cuarto para q el mismo finalizara con lo q él le ocasiono, ante esto le saco un pequeño sonrojo. Después de finalizar con su trabajo y mandar a Hannah y a Claude a enseñar sobre negocios y modales a Daryl y Lucy, ambos por igual, sabía q si viajaba por negocios mandaría a uno de ellos dos a encargarse del trabajo q mandarían a la mansión, tanto estaba metido en ese pensamiento q no se dio cuenta q Carla estaba entrando con una pequeña merienda. Para llamarle su atención Carla dejo la merienda a un costado y acaricio sus mejillas con ambas manos, Alois reaccionó ante esto con un pequeño sonrojo pensó q era Claude pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Carla._

 __Buenas tardes joven Alois, le traje una pequeña merienda por el trabajo q está haciendo (todo eso lo decía alegremente).__

 __Ah gracias Carla (comenzó a comerlo y se dio cuenta q realmente estaba delicioso, no paro hasta acabarlo), en serio estaba delicioso muchas gracias por traérmelo__

 __De nada, joven Alois le quedo algo en la mejilla (rápidamente saco un pañuelo) déjeme limpiarlo__

Se acercó a él y comenzó a limpiarlo, Alois la quería detener pero era demasiado tarde, sentía q cada vez más se acercaba dejando de sentir q lo limpiaban, ahora sus ojos eran los q estaban conectados, Carla se acercaba mas pero Alois se estaba alejando un poco de ella hasta q choco con la cabecera de su silla ahí ya no tuvo escapatoria, estaba a punto de besarlo pero escucho q tocaban la puerta alejándose de él y disculpándose de lo ocurrido, Alois no tenía palabras en ese instante solo mando una señal para q pasaran, en eso pasaron los 4 antes mencionados, Claude se preguntaba por qué Carla estaba con su amo y al parecer los dos estaban un poco rojos dándole un poco de celos y preguntándose q hacían sin la presencia de nadie, sabia q lo averiguaría más tarde a las buenas o a las malas; en cambio Carla pensaba de la vergüenza que hubiera sido si lo besaba a su amo frente a todos, en realidad se había enamorado de Alois, desde ese día q la rescato se prometió así misma en cumplir todas sus órdenes y a paso a enamorarlo a él con su verdadera forma de ser.

_Carla, ¿qué hacías aquí? (preguntaba toda inocente Lucy)._

_Ah… ah sí solo vine a dejar una merienda al joven Alois (trataba de sonar lo más normal q podía pero no lo lograba ya que estaba un poco nerviosa por lo de antes) bueno me retiro tengo q hacer más cosas_

_Ok… ah pero cuando termines podemos jugar en el jardín (lo decía toda emocionada Lucy)._

_Tenlo por seguro_

Cuando Carla se fue, Claude miraba a Alois con enojo y celos, ante esta mirada Alois se estremeció y antes de q preguntaran del por qué estaba así decidió cambiar la mirada y hablar.

_ ¿Cómo les fue su día? (hablaba un poco nervioso recuperándose después de ver a Lucy sonreírle a mas no poder devolviéndole así la confianza)._

_Bueno en las clases de modales me fue bien pero… (Comenzaba a reírse de a poco) hubieras visto a Daryl jajaja (estallo un poco en carcajadas) cada cosa q servía lo votaba un poco y cuando caminaba parecía como si estuvieran en pleno temblor jajaja… hasta el joven Claude tuvo q esforzarse al máximo repitiéndole la lección ocho veces más jajajaja (Alois y Hannah se reían un poco por ese suceso)._

_Oye no te burles así (comenzaba a sonrojarse y avergonzarse recordando todos los errores q tuvo)._

_Eso es cierto (recordaba Claude con un poco de cansancio) mañana entrenaremos más su postura, caminata y modales; no pudimos terminar hoy por la clase de negocios, ah… por cierto usted tampoco se salva señorita Lucy (Lucy paro de reír al olvidar ese punto, en cambio Daryl comenzaba a sonreír malévolamente mandándole unos pequeños escalofríos a Lucy) usted necesita ponerle más atención a la lectura, no poner el libro delante suyo como si estuviera leyendo y en vez de eso estuviera durmiendo detrás de ella_

Ante lo mencionado Daryl y Alois estallaron en risas, en cambio Hannah lo disimulaba tapándose la boca con su mano pero esto en vano sirvió ya q Lucy se dio cuenta, sonrojándose a mas no poder por la vergüenza q tenía en ese momento.

_No se rían así (estaba un poco molesta, quería defender un poco su orgullo después dirigió su mirada a Daryl) pero al menos no caminaba raro parecía q te ibas a orinar ahí por los miradas de reproche de Claude (en eso para Daryl y le miro un poco sonrojado y enojado)._

_Si pero al menos no babee los libros q me dieron_

Y así continuaron los dos peleando y diciéndose cosas muy vergonzosas, Alois y Hannah se reían un poco por las miradas rojas q ellos ponían, en cambio Claude pensaba en maneras de corregirlos a ambos; hasta q Carla ingreso y llamo la atención de todos con estas palabras.

_Joven Alois encontré una carta en la puerta (se lo entrego inmediatamente)._

_Gracias Carla (en eso vio en la carta la insignia de la reina poniéndose un poco serio) por favor pido a todos q se retiren, menos tu Claude, tengo trabajo q hacer_

Ante lo mencionado todos se estaban retirando, Claude cerró la puerta para tener más discreción y se paró al frente de su amo para saber cuál era la tarea q tenían de la reina; Alois abre la carta y lo comienza a leer, al final de leerla se sorprende q no era una misión, era una carta para Claude, comenzó a revisar bien el sello y la carta en sí, ante esto Claude se preocupó un poco.

_Alois pasa algo, te veo un poco extrañado_

_No sé si esta sea la carta de la reina pero tienes q leerla, algo no me siena muy bien en esto (le entrego la carta a Claude q ahora estaba a su costado)._

En la carta:

 _Querido conde Trancy_

 _Espero no molestarle, pero necesito a su mayordomo, también he llamado al mayordomo de mi perro guardián; necesito que pasen una inspección de cuan leal son hacia ustedes, mi perro y mi araña no quiero que les pase algo si su mayordomo le es desleal, por eso envíen a sus mayordomos en dos días a la ciudad de Londres en el hotel "Rome" en la sala de descanso ahí habrá un inspector con chaleco verde, él le dará sus pruebas._

 _Con cariño la reina._

_Esto no creo q sea de la reina (lo decía todo seguro Claude), pero al juzgar por el sello es totalmente autentico_

_No sé si esto sea una trampa o una broma de alguien pero no tengo más opción (lo miraba serio), Claude quiero q lleves la carta contigo y averigües q está pasando, esperare tu llegada y respuesta_

_No me digas q lo estas tomando enserio, no sabemos si es una trampa (lo decía preocupado)._

_Tranquilo, no te preocupes no pasara nada (lo decía amablemente para tranquilizarlo) además de tener unos buenos defensores solo yo soy tuyo (esto lo decía para calmar los celos q tenia contra Carla) lo entiendes_

_De acuerdo partiré ahora pero (comenzaba a hablar con un tono juguetón) serás mío como en esa noche después de ese baile (rápidamente se puso rojo)._

Alois recordaba muy bien esa noche, no pararon de hacerlo hasta las 4 de la madrugada, luego de despertar ya eran las 12 del mediodía, no pudo tomar el desayuno y encima no podía pararse por los dolores hasta el atardecer; no paraba de fulminar con la mirada a Claude q traía su almuerzo a la cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción; tan solo recordar esto le causaba un escalofrió en la espalda.

_Esta bi…bien lo haremos como en a…aquella noche (hablaba un poco nervioso tras recordarlo)._

_Eso espero nos veremos pronto_

Salió rápidamente llevando una maleta consigo, se preguntaba una y otra vez lo q estaba sucediendo con esa carta, algo no andaba bien y eso lo averiguaría llegando a ese susodicho hotel, mientras q en la mansión Phantomhive, Sebastián se dirigía en la misma dirección q Claude. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo.

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_


	17. Miedo y traición

_**Cap. 17: Miedo y traición**_

 _(7 p.m.)_

Después del viaje de Claude, Carla había hecho muy bien las cosas q él le pedía en estos dos días, Alois estaba en su oficina pensando que ahora Claude estaría en la dicha inspección, estaba un poco ansioso de que volviera, ante esto le saco un pequeño sonrojo, escucho q tocaban la puerta así q dio el permiso de que entraran.

_Joven Alois ya termine con la tarea q me mando (lo decía un poco alegre Carla)._

_Muy bien tienes la noche libre, ah y por cierto avísame a las 9 de la noche para alistarme a descansar, ya en la mañana terminaré lo que me falta (lo dijo cortésmente)._

_Si amo, y muchas gracias._

Ya que Daryl y Lucy estaban en sus clases, Carla no podía jugar con ninguno de los dos, así que fue a ver si habían llegado cartas o algo a la mansión para estar un poco más de tiempo con su amo.

_Parece q está comenzando a llover_

Carla vio que se estaban formando una tormenta, pero no le importo mucho llegando así a su destino, vio que en la entrada había un paquete y una carta, decidió recogerla para llevársela a su amo pero vio al reverso de la carta que decía _"Por favor leerla antes de entregar al conde Trancy"_ ; no sabía qué hacer, pero la curiosidad la gano y decidió abrirla.

EN LA CARTA:

 _Buenas tardes sirviente o sirvienta_

 _Soy la prima del conde Trancy, y le traigo una sorpresa a mi primo pero no quiero que lo descubra, si vez dentro de la caja veras un té muy especial que lo mando de china, ese té quita el estrés efectivamente, dale a mi querido primo pero no le digas nada ya que le daré una sorpresa al visitarlo en 4 días, te pido por favor no decirle nada hasta que llegue y te daré una buena recompensa._

 _Adiós y cuídate._

Carla después de leer la carta le diría a su prima q no quería la recompensa, solo quería verlo feliz y sin estrés, ya decidida lo llevaría ese té ya preparado a las 9 de la noche para que descanse tranquilo y sin estrés, claro no arruinaría la sorpresa que le daría su prima.

A unos metros en una carroza lejos de la mansión, se encontraba una chica y un joven entrando adentro de esa carroza.

_ ¿Y, recibió el paquete y la carta? (preguntaba ansiosa la joven)._

_Si ama, ya lo recibieron y abrieron, al parecer una joven lo abrió (lo decía un poco alegre)._

_Perfecto (comenzaba a reírse un poco) ahora su mayordomo sufrirá; jajaja no puedo creerlo, tan lindo que era ese joven pero al parecer no le gusta las mujeres jajaja, al parecer le gusta más los hombres maduros como ese patético mayordomo q tiene, gracias Jet por esa información jajaja_

_No hay de que ama, solo hago mi trabajo_

_Al parecer te ganaste tu recompensa (comenzó a besarlo y a acariciar su entrepierna) que dices lo hacemos ahora y después vas por el último trabajo.

_Como usted ordene ama (dio la señal al conductor de salir de ahí)._

_Por esta noche dime Jackie, si (reinicio los besos pero esta vez más fogosos) creo q esta noche va hacer muy divertida fufufu_

 _(7 p.m. en otro lugar)_

Claude llego a tiempo a ese hotel, se fijaba por la sala de descanso pero no hallo al hombre con chaleco verde ahí, decidió retirarse pero vio a su rival Sebastián dirigirse hacia él, cuando iba dirigirle la palabra, Sebastián le lanzo sus cuchillos como queriéndolo asesinarlo, lo esquivó rápidamente; para no causar pánico y confusión a las personas que estaban ahí decidió que iría a un tejado, rápidamente salió del edificio y llego a un tejado junto con Sebastián persiguiéndolo por atrás, comenzando a lanzarle también sus cuchillos; después de media hora lanzándose cuchillos y batallando, Claude paro decidiéndole hablar.

_Espera un momento, ahora de que se me acusa (lo decía en tono serio, ante esto Sebastián también paro)._

_Me parece raro que no te acuerdes de tu crimen, devuélveme lo que robaste (decía serio Sebastián)._

_Yo no robe nada a nadie, como crees que podría caer tan bajo Sebastián_

_No creo que lo hicieras por tu voluntad pero seguro que era una orden de tu caprichoso amo (lo decía un poco burlón)._

_El ya no es caprichoso, ha cambiado; y dime que cosa fue lo que te robaron para que nos eches la culpa a ambos (en realidad no sabía q había robado, eso se dio cuenta Sebastián sorprendiéndolo y poniéndose un poco serio)._

_Ahh… al parecer quieres que te lo recuerde (comenzaba a ponerse realmente serio); el sello de la reina fue robado y lo último que nos contaron los mayordomos de la reina fue que encontraron hilos delgados como si fueran una telaraña, ¿te suena?, es por eso que me dieron la orden de matar al ladrón_

_Ya veo con que eso lo explica todo (vio que Sebastián quería atacarlo de nuevo), pero antes quiero que veas esto (se estaba acercando a Sebastián) nos entregaron hace dos días atrás en la mansión Trancy, sabía que la carta era falsa (saco la carta del maletín y se la dio, Sebastián comenzó a leerla) pero tenía el sello auténtico de la reina y en eso tuve dudas, ahora que me explicaste que ese sello fue robado puedo regresar_

_Como sé que esto no es un engaño tuyo (lo decía un poco dudoso Sebastián)._

_Acaso crees que inventaría una excusa tan patética como esa, por favor un inspector de lealtad ¿en verdad crees eso?_

_La verdad es que no me lo creo para nada, ahh… bien si no eres tu entonces seguiré buscando al culpable, con su permiso me retiro y buenas noches_

_Buenas noches (lo decía un poco fastidiado)._

Estaba caminando de regreso para tomar el tren que lo llevara a la mansión, a lo lejos ve en una banca una carta, quiso ignorarla pero vio el sello de la reina en ella, sin más remedio quiso averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla sorprendiéndolo y asustándolo por lo que contenía.

EN LA CARTA:

 _Hola joven Claude o debería decirle amante de Alois._

 _Se lo de su relación y déjame decirte que es asqueroso que un hombre vulgar le haga eso a un joven inocente, pero esta noche lo cambiara todo, más te vale regresar pronto a tu mansión ya que te llevaras una enorme sorpresa con tu adorado amante._

 _Nos vemos muy pronto, besos y cuídate._

Esto lo hizo enojar realmente a Claude, en vez de tomar el tren decidió correr hacia la mansión lo más pronto posible, comenzaba a llover y sabía que algo muy malo iba a pasar, estaba preocupado por su amado; "por favor que no te suceda nada Alois" pensaba Claude un poco nervioso.

 _(9 p.m.)_

Carla había servido el té de la cajita y fue a llevársela a su amo, escondió la carta en su bolsillo para que nadie lo leyera; sabía que Daryl, Hannah y Lucy estarían durmiendo a esta hora ya que salieron cansados de sus lecciones más que nada Daryl y Lucy, ante ese pensamiento le saco una pequeña risa a Carla; ya fuera de la oficina decidió tocar pero nadie contestaba, decidió asomarse un poco pero cuando vio adentro nadie estaba, entonces dedujo que estaría en su habitación llevando la bandeja hacia allá; toco la puerta y esta vez sí estaba ahí dándole el permiso para pasar.

_Joven Alois le traje un poco de té para que descanse (vio que estaba retirándose de la cama con una camisa y un pantalón blanco al igual que la cama)._

_Gracias Carla puedes retirarte pero antes cierra la puerta del pasadizo y de mi oficina creo que lo deje un poco entreabierto puedes (lo decía amablemente)._

_No se preocupe amo lo hare y buenas noches espero que disfrute el té_

_Buenas noches Carla_

Comenzaba a retirarse para cumplir la orden, cerró la puerta de su oficina y antes de cerrar la puerta del pasadizo escucho el ruido de una taza romperse pudo confundirse con el sonido de un trueno que sonó pero ella lo escucho claramente, rápidamente se fue al cuarto de su amo, y lo vio arrodillado en el suelo temblando.

_Amo se encuentra bien (en eso ve su mirada un poco llorosa), espere amo lo llevare a su cama y lo revisare (cierra la puerta para que nadie lo vea así)._

Carla levanta a Alois del suelo con ayuda de su brazo apoyado en él y lo lleva un poco arrastras hacia su cama, hace a un lado las sabanas y lo hecha hacia su cama; revisa su frente a ver si tiene algo de fiebre pero al parecer no la tenía, no sabía que le pasaba a su amo estaba muy tembloroso; en eso acaricia su mejilla como consuelo de lo que le está pasando, Alois ante esto gime y Carla se sorprende sonrojándola un poco.

_Carla (escucha su nombre pero de una forma seductora, en eso iba a hablar pero recibe un beso de parte de Alois dejándola un poco sorprendida)._

Alois en eso la tumba a la cama y comienza a besarla en el cuello, Carla al principio lo alejaba pensando que le ocurría a su amo; ante esta reacción de Carla, Alois vuelve a besarla pero más apasionado que antes y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, poco a poco Carla dejaba de luchar disfrutando de lo que su amo le daba, no sabía que le pasaba pero estos sentimientos lo tenía hacia su amo, no de esta manera pero ella estaba enamorada de él que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Con cada exhalación que Alois daba, repetía el nombre de Carla, igual que ella pero con el nombre de su amado; después de unos cuantos minutos Alois comienza a desnudar a Carla, al principio ella se pone nerviosa pero él le da confianza para desnudarlo; ya desnudos Alois separa las piernas de Carla para entrar pero ella lo detiene.

_Es-Espera Alois y-yo estoy un poco nerviosa_

_Tranquila Carla (lo dice seductoramente poniendo la punta ya en la entrada)._

_Es que e-es mi primera vez y-y estoy (Alois rápidamente le da un beso apasionado)._

_Bien, bien lo hare despacio_

Y como lo prometió lo hizo despacio, Carla dio un pequeño grito de dolor cuando Alois se llevó su virginidad ante la estocada que le dio para entrar en ella, Alois gimió de placer cuando estuvo dentro, Carla por casualidad araño la espalda de Alois sacándole un poco de sangre pero lejos de molestarlo lo excito aún más; Alois al principio le dada estocadas lentas a Carla pero vio que se estaba acostumbrando dándole más rápidas y profundas, en eso vio en los ojos de Alois que pasaba un brillo morado pero no le dio importancia besándolo tras el placer que le daba, en eso siente que las estocadas van más rápido, Alois le dio la vuelta cambiando las posiciones y ahora Carla lo cabalgaba después de unas estocadas más termino dentro de ella haciendo que Carla se viniera, pero Alois aún seguía. Carla sorprendida y un poco cansada y sonrojada le propone a Alois otra posición, el acepta sin dudarlo así que Carla se pone en cuatro dándole una vista placentera, Alois sin dudarlo entra en ella de una sola estocada fuerte, Carla gime fuertemente contra la almohada y se viene tras esa estocada.

_Al parecer encontré ese punto, que tal si lo tocamos varias veces (lo decía seductoramente)._

_Si, po-por favor Alois ahh… (Alois reanudo sus estocadas dándole más placer a Carla)._

 _(3 a.m.)_

Claude había llegado a la mansión sin hacer ningún ruido posible fue a la habitación de su amado pensando en que le habían hecho, estaba preocupado por el, en eso ve la puerta del pasadizo entreabierta preocupándolo un poco más, abrió la habitación de su amo para ver si estaba bien, pero lo que vio lo dejo atónito, era su amado desnudo abrazando a esa joven q tanto le molestaba a él, al parecer habían tenido sexo, se dio cuenta por el olor y por la cama manchada de un poco de sangre, supuso q era de la joven. Al ver esa escena lo dijo triste, furioso, preocupado, molesto y entre otras emociones q no quería experimentar, pero más que todo se sentía traicionado. Entonces el suelo comenzó a temblar, sin darle importancia se fue a su habitación sin decir ninguna palabra, cuando tembló el suelo todos se levantaron sin excepción de nadie, Hannah se llevó a Daryl y a Lucy afuera para protegerlos, Carla y Alois salen con una sábana fuera de la habitación pero Alois para en seco al ver a Claude, cuando Claude ingreso a su habitación después de un rato dejo de temblar el suelo, ahí supo que estaría enojado o molesto, Hannah ingresa con los chicos a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando para el temblor. En eso Carla lo agarra del brazo un poco asustada, entraron de nuevo a la habitación pero Alois lo cerro con llave quería hablar con Carla lo que había pasado, le dio una señal a Carla para que se cambiara no quería verla desnuda, él se fue a su baño y ahí se cambió. Ya cambiados, decidió hablar con ella, Carla le mando una sonrisa pero él lo miraba entre preocupado y serio, ante esto Carla se preguntaba el porqué de esa mirada.

_Carla dime ¿qué fue lo que paso? (ve que los ojos de Carla se ponen un poco llorosos)._

_Alois a-acaso no te a-acuerdas de las palabras y actos hermosos q me has he-hecho y-y dicho (estaba comenzando a llorar, ante esto decidió hablarle sinceramente)._

_Te juro q no me acuerdo de nada, solo me acuerdo que entraste a mi habitación a traerme una bandeja de té y… (En eso para en seco al descubrir el por qué no recordaba nada y comenzó a sentirse preocupado) Carla que era ese té, por favor dime quien te lo envió te lo ruego_

_Bueno e-ese té me lo enviaron con una carta pero no le puedo decir o arruinare todo (lo decía un poco lagrimeando)._

_Me podrías dar la carta, por favor (la miraba con toda preocupación)._

_Aquí esta y tenga un pequeño sobre de ese té (le entrego la carta y el sobre de té)._

En eso Alois lee la carta e inspecciona el sobre de té, luego mira a Carla con mucha preocupación y un poco de seriedad.

_Carla yo no tengo primas ni primos esto era una trampa, pudo ser veneno pero al parecer es un afrodisiaco hace que la persona tenga sexo con la mujer q está más cerca de él, Carla porque no me detuviste (en eso ve a Carla llorar) Carla (lo decía un poco preocupado)._

_Y-Yo pensé q-que usted lo hacía por s-su cuenta, pero veo que no era así, al principio luche pero tú me decías que me q-querías y deje de luchar porque pensé q estaba correspondiendo a mis sentimientos, en verdad yo lo amaba pero veo que usted ama a Claude (Alois se quedó sorprendido ante tal confesión) s-si lo sé, yo veía en usted y en Claude q de vez en cuando se dirigían miradas de amor y algunos besos que descubría pero nada de eso me importo más que mantener este sentimiento hacia ti Alois, al parecer fui una tonta en conservar esos sentimientos ya que sabía la verdad pero y-yo yo no quise perderlos (paro en seco y se arrodillo para abrasar sus piernas) entenderé si usted está enojado conmigo y si usted quiere me iré de la casa lo más pronto posible._

_Carla espera yo no estoy enojado contigo, yo soy el que debería pedirte disculpas, por ahora ve a tu habitación y descansa mañana arreglaremos las cosas (Carla se levantó despidiéndose y deseándole las buenas noches) buenas noches Carla_

Alois cierra el pasadizo con llave y se dirige a la habitación de Claude, toco un par de veces pero nadie le contestaba así que decidió entrar, vio a Claude sentado al borde de la cama mirando el suelo, en eso decide hablar y explicarle de todo, ve a Claude pararse y desaparecer rápidamente, lo busco con la mirada pero cuando voltio recibió un golpe tumbándolo a la cama tosiendo fuertemente, Alois sabía que estaría enojado al ver esa escena de antes pero decidió hablar.

_Claude escucha todo fue un mal entendido lo que paso fue ugh… (Claude lo agarra de la mandíbula fuertemente haciendo que Alois se quejara por el dolor) Claude (tenía un poco de miedo, desconocía esa actitud de Claude)._

_Oh… al parecer ya me dará mi paga, estuve mucho tiempo soportando sus malcriadeces, pero antes quiero disfrutarlo_

_Claude lo que paso déjamelo explicártelo, eso fue una… (No lo dejo terminar ya que tapo su boca con un pañuelo que tenía amarrándolo detrás de la cabeza, Alois quería sacárselo pero Claude rápidamente también amarro sus manos con su corbata en la cabecera de su cama)_

_Ahora esta noche me divertiré_

Alois vio que en los ojos de Claude reflejaba tristeza e ira y no se contuvo en llorar, Claude rápidamente rasgo las ropas de Alois sin importar su bienestar, mientras le arranchaba la ropa Alois se quejaba por los pequeños arañazos que recibía. Ya desnudo Alois, Claude solo se desabrocho el pantalón sin desnudarse completamente, Claude entro de una sola estocada sin prepararlo, Alois se retorció por el dolor que le causaba eso, no le daba tiempo para descansar y comenzó a darle penetraciones fuertes y violentas, Alois estaba llorando más que antes no sentía nada de placer en lo q hacia Claude comenzando a asustarlo mucho, Claude lo voltea para no ver más esa cara y reanuda con sus estocadas violentas, después de un rato Alois se corre en la sabanas pero después de que terminara Claude lo voltea y sale de él esparciendo su semen encima de él, Alois tiempla ante esto, y como un último favor Claude decide quitarle el pañuelo de su boca.

_Últimas palabras antes que devore tu alma Alois (lo decía realmente serio y ve a Alois recuperando el aliento antes de hablar)._

_Cl-Claude por… favor mira la carta de mis bolsillos y el con-contenido de ellas… te lo suplico (en eso Alois se desmaya)._

_Está bien lo hare (comienza a levantarse para obedecer la última cosa antes de devorar su alma)._

En eso busca por lo rasgado de la ropa de Alois y encuentra una carta y un sobre de té, examina la carta y el sobre de té, al descubrir que esto era una trampa Claude dirige su mirada en el cuerpo maltratado de Alois y se arrepiente mucho de lo que hizo, desato sus manos y lo abrazo teniendo miedo de romperlo. A la mañana siguiente Alois se encontraba en su habitación con una pijama nueva y Claude parado al lado suyo con su desayuno, al ver a Claude comienza a temblar preocupándolo mucho a Claude, entonces él se acerca a él pero este retrocede, la mirada de Alois reflejaba el miedo puro esto hizo ponerlo triste a Claude.

_Alois, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, estaba realmente enojado y no pensé bien las cosas antes de… (En eso lo interrumpe Alois)._

_N-No te preocupes… esto solo fue una trampa… no tienes porque disculparte (estaba temblando al hablar) por favor te podrías retirar para cambiarme (Claude en ese momento se sintió realmente culpable)._

_Nos veremos en el almuerzo (quiso darle una caricia antes de retirarse pero cuando lo toco este retrocedió por impulso) amo discúlpeme_

Claude se va de la habitación de Alois triste y se encuentra con Hannah en el pasadizo a la cocina, esta la saluda pero Claude no responde nada, ahí supuso que pasaba algo.

_Pasa algo Claude_

_No pasa nada Hannah, voy a preparar la cena_

_Se que tiene que ver con Alois (Claude lo mira sorprendido ante su respuesta), por favor somos demonios nada se nos escapa y no te preocupes nadie más lo sabe a excepción de Carla_

_Entonces por qué no la detuviste en la preparación de ese té_

_Sabes que ese té no tiene olor, es difícil de detectar incluso para un demonio como tu_

_En eso te doy la razón, pero ahora sabemos que tenemos un enemigo, has averiguado quien puede ser_

_La verdad se quien pudo ser el mayordomo del o la joven que se quiere vengar del amo, claramente las pistas concuerdan, la trampa que te hicieron con la carta falsa de la reina, el robo del sello, la culpa que te hecho Sebastián y las pistas falsas que dejaron en el robo todo indica a Jet_

_Espera un momento, como sabes todas esas cosas_

_Fácil, nunca te diste cuenta del búho que estaba volando a tu alrededor (Claude negó haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza) veras ese búho es mío y me lo conto todo esa es la razón porque lo se_

_Ya veo (comenzaba Claude a ponerse serio), con que fue Jet, esa comadreja me las pagara muy caro, parece que vendrán en tres días_

_Solo te digo que tengas cuidado, Jet por ahora está escondido y no puedo localizarlo, por nada del mundo te separes del amo, puede estar en peligro a manos de Jet, yo cuidare a Carla, Lucy y Daryl para que tampoco les pase nada a ellos, Jet tiene la capacidad de manipular personas con sus engaños, como lo acabamos de ver en las dos cartas que enviaron_

_Bueno eso es todo, prepara a Daryl, Carla y a Lucy sobre esto enséñales tácticas para no ser engañados por esa comadreja y dale armas o el polvo negro azulado que oculta cosas ante nuestros olfatos, yo hare la cena después de este almuerzo le explicaras todo a ellos y yo le explicare al amo, entendido_

_Si_

Claude se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, no sabía q iba a ser sin su amo, decidió explicarlo todo después de almorzar.

_Que estas planeando Jet_

Esto lo dijo con todo el veneno del mundo, tenía que preparar a su amado de lo que estaba por venir, y a paso se reconciliaría con él antes de este gran suceso, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien entre él y su amado.

 _ **HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**_


	18. Perdonado

_**Cap. 18: Perdonado**_

Pasaron los tres días, en el transcurso de ese tiempo Hannah y Claude habían entrenado e informado a los demás, también en el segundo día Carla se había marchado (a petición de ella) no sin antes q Alois le entregara los papeles del campo de maíz para que ella viviera ahí, él sabía lo duro q era para ella al descubrir que no correspondía sus sentimientos, aunque fuera una joven de 15 años era muy hermosa para su edad, Alois sabía que algún día encontrara al hombre indicado que corresponderá a sus sentimientos. Luego se despidieron los demás de ella y le deseaban suerte, todos prometieron visitarla después q pase este suceso, a lo cual ella les regalo a todos una amable sonrisa. Al tercer día, no querían levantar las sospechas de la llegada de ese enemigo así que actuaron con normalidad, toda la mañana y la tarde estaban en guardia hasta que anocheció y era hora de ir a dormir, Claude se puso a vigilar porque sabía muy bien que Alois aun temblaba con sus caricias, esto ocurrió cuando él quería reconciliarse con su amo, le pidió disculpas con besos tiernos y caricias hasta le confeso lo que en verdad lo hacía sentir al descubrir la verdad, Alois intentaba aceptar sus besos pero todavía temblaba mucho y al final Claude paraba diciéndole que todavía no estaba listo para eso ya que le tenía miedo; Alois solamente lo paraba diciéndole que quería dormir con él y en esas ocasiones solo dormían abrasados y la última vez que durmieron abrasados Alois dejo de temblar, eso le dio buena señal a él pero sabía que aún no deberían hacer el amor ya que podía darle miedo a Alois. Ya eran las 1 de la madrugada y ninguna señal de ese supuesto enemigo, tan ensimismado estuvo Claude en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta q su amado estaba detrás de él, Alois decidió abrasarlo primero antes de que se dé cuenta de cómo estaba él, Alois sabía de los esfuerzos que tuvo Claude para contenerse y solo dormir a su lado, también que ante sus besos y sus caricias el temblaba pero no quería hacerlo más, amaba a Claude y lo perdono desde el momento que le confeso la verdad de cómo se sentía y de sus sentimientos; Claude siente el abraso cuando voltea ve a Alois desnudo delante de él, decide hablar pero Alois lo sujeta del cuello y lo besa, Claude sintió que estaba temblando solo un poco cuando se separaron vio q su amado iba hablar.

_P-Por qué n-no vamos a mi cuarto y-y lo terminamos ahí (estaba un poco temblando al hablar), Hannah está vigilando a-abajo y tú solo estas vigilando el pasadizo de mi cuarto_

_Alois este no es un buen momento para hacerlo (lo decía de tono preocupado y triste, sabia q él estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para llevarlo a la cama y hacerle el amor) no podré hacerlo si te miro temblar de miedo ante mi_

_Y-Yo ya te perdone o es q acaso ya no me amas (en ese instante Alois quiso llorar pero Claude lo agarra y lo besa de forma tierna) Claude_

_No digas esas tonterías yo aún te amo, de eso no tienes que dudarlo pero ahora no puedo hacer esto (lo separa de él agarrando sus hombros), si el enemigo te ataca y mata no se q podría pasarle a mi vida sin ti, es mejor q vayas a dormir_

_Si cambias de opinión, te estaré esperando Claude_

Ve que Alois se retiraba a su cuarto, cuando lo vio pasar él se fue a la cocina a conseguir un vaso con agua, ya en la cocina decidió tomar solo una copa de vino, en eso ve a Hannah que lo miraba con un poco de reproche así q decidió hablar.

_Que… ¿tengo algo en la cara?_

_Yo solo veo a un demonio sufriendo por su amo (ella tenía razón, ante esto Claude toma un poco de vino) por que no aceptas su oferta, tal vez se reconcilien al día siguiente (lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona) o es que acaso ya no sabe más métodos_

_Cierra la boca Hannah, esto no es de tu incumbencia (se tomó toda la copa de vino de un solo trago), si solo viniste a molestarme entonces largo (lo decía un poco enojado) no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías_

_ (En eso se pone seria) Sabes que el amo está sufriendo por tu culpa ¿no? (Claude baja la mirada ante esto) él quiere hacer las paces contigo pero tú solo lo evades pidiéndole disculpas y retirándote al verlo temblar eso es de cobardes, por eso Alois te está dando una oportunidad esta noche así que aprovéchala mientras no estén atacando a la mansión, no has pensado que esta podría ser la última noche en que se vieran las caras (Hannah tenía razón nunca pensó en eso, aprovecharía esta noche para demostrarle todo su amor a Alois), al parecer ahora lo entiendes (en eso Claude la mira aun dudoso), descuida no estaré en el segundo piso solo en el primero y afuera estarán mis búhos vigilando si es que aparecen posibles sospechosos_

En ese instante paso por su lado diciéndole un "gracias" en voz baja a lo cual ella lo escucho claramente; cerró la puerta del pasadizo con llave y fue entrando de apoco al cuarto de su amado, vio que las cortinas de su cama estaban cerradas en eso abre las que estaban al final de la cama y encuentra a su amado complaciéndose así mismo; él estaba con los ojos cerrados, dos dedos en su boca para disimular una lengua y con la otra mano tres dedos dentro de su entrada; Claude estaba realmente excitado al ver un poco de esta escena así que decide llamar a su amado.

_A-Alois… (Lo decía con un tono realmente lujurioso)._

_ ¡Claude! (en eso se asusta Alois, pensaba que Claude le reprocharía por esa actitud, no podría volverlo a ver a sus ojos) y-yo yo puedo explicártelo veras yo (ve a Claude agarrar su pie y comenzando a besarlo subiendo lentamente) Clau-de (ve que él está llegando a su miembro, lo besa y comienza a lamerlo lentamente disfrutando del sabor) ahhh… mmmhhh… Claude… ahh (lo mete a su boca y comienza a succionar dando va y vienes lentos, esto le enloquecía a Alois) C-Claude re-retira-te m-me vengo ahh (eso no le interesaba a Claude así que comenzó ir más rápido y a meter sus dedos en la entrada de su amado) CLAUDE (dio un fuerte gemido después de correrse)._

Vio q Claude estaba acercándose a su boca y lo beso, él podía sentir todavía un poco del sabor de su semen pero eso no le importaba; entonces después del beso lo ve yendo a cerrar las cortinas que antes él lo había abierto, cuando está de nuevo encima de él lo besa pero esta vez Alois comienza a desnudarlo; ya desnudos se dedicaron una mirada de amor y Claude comenzaba a entrar en su amado, al principio el tiempla preocupándolo un poco a Claude pero luego Alois gime de placer, en ese momento Claude se tranquiliza y reanuda los besos, comenzaron con un va y viene lento dándose caricias y besos fogosos, luego de tanto placer que sentían los dos fueron un poco más rápido, se sentían mareados de éxtasis hasta que al final se vinieron los dos juntos cayendo abrasados, antes de caer dormidos se dirigieron un "te amo" eso tranquilizo a sus corazones y a sus espíritus, no sabían lo q pasaría pero eso lo superarían juntos, de eso estaban seguros.

Abajo en el primer piso se hallaba Hannah con una taza de té en el comedor, sabía que su amo y Claude ya terminaron de reconciliarse, eso le alegro mucho no quería que ellos dos pelearan por una simple tontería. En eso escucha que tocaban va y no encuentra a nadie afuera solo encuentra 5 cartas y cada una se dirigía a ellos, entra y decide abrir su carta ya mañana entregaría lo resto.

EN LA CARTA:

 _Mucho gusto quisiera invitarle a usted a un almuerzo en la mansión Dezmó, sé que me comporte mal con el Conde Trancy el día de mi cumpleaños y quisiera remediarlo, los esperare a las 2 de la tarde en la mansión, cuídese y adiós._

 _Atentamente, Jackie Dezmó._

En eso aparece un búho de Hannah.

_Con que un joven encapuchado entrego la cartas ehh… me parece muy raro todo esto ya mañana lo conversare con Claude_

Hannah no sabía el peligro q conllevaría ese almuerzo, solo era cuestión de esperar para llegar a la verdad detrás de esa susodicha carta.

 _ **HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**_


	19. Yendo al final

_**Cap. 19: Yendo al final**_

En la mañana después de desayunar, Hannah llamo a Claude y Alois a la cocina, esto le pareció raro a Claude y Alois, entonces Alois le dijo que le contara en su oficina; ya dentro de la oficina Hannah mostro las cartas.

_Esto llego ayer en la noche, al parecer son invitaciones para un almuerzo_

_Sabes quién lo envió (hablaba un poco serio Alois mientras abría su carta)._

_Al parecer tocaron y lo dejaron en la puerta, pero sé que fue un joven encapuchado_

_Muchas gracias Hannah puedes retirarte y vigila a Lucy y Daryl (lo decía amablemente Alois)._

_Si amo_

Después de que se retirara comenzaron a leer sus cartas.

_ (Claude miraba serio a Alois después de leer la carta) joven amo parece ser que es la cumpleañera de la otra vez_

Ante la mención de ella, Alois se puso realmente serio y un poco enojado.

_Ahhh… no sé si quiero ir pero al parecer se quiere disculpar, tu qué opinas Claude_

_Esto me suena raro, en la última carta con el sello falso dijeron que vendrían, se suponía que iba ser ayer pero no vinieron y en vez de eso nos envían cartas de invitación de esa niña que se comportó mal contigo y ahora viene a disculparse con este susodicho almuerzo, no te parece raro Alois_

_Si pero solo es un almuerzo no creo que sea la gran cosa, bueno iremos a paso para hablar con su padre sobre algunos negocios que faltan resolver, Claude reparte las cartas y avisa a Lucy y Daryl que iremos a un almuerzo, entendido (en eso q Alois se levanta de su asiento para salir de ahí pero Claude lo agarra de la cintura y le da un beso apasionado y fogoso)._

_Yes, your highness (lo suelta para irse a cumplir su tarea y ve de reojo q Alois se queda ahí parado y muy sonrojado, esto le saca una sonrisa, después de pasar la puerta escucha a su amado gritándolo)._

_CLAUDE FAUSTUS, YA VERAS LO QUE TE PASARA POR HACER ESO_

Claude terminó de alistar las cosas y las dos carrozas donde viajarían a ese almuerzo, ya estando todos en la entrada principal, Lucy quería viajar junto con Alois y Claude pero este último solo quería viajar con su amado, esto le dio una idea a Alois y le dijo por esta vez a Lucy que no viajaría con ellos ya que tenían una conversación pendiente, a lo cual ella acepto sin dudar; partieron y Alois tenía un plan para hacerlo sufrir, Claude ve a su amado mirando por la ventana un poco serio decidiendo hablarle.

_Alois sucede algo (ante la mención de su nombre decide ignorarlo llevando a cabo su plan), Alois me estas escuchando (nada), Alois (ve q lo sigue ignorando) Alois lamento q te halla agarrado desprevenido si pudiera hacer algo para que me hablaras lo haría sin dudarlo (en eso Alois le manda una sonrisa burlona) lo sabia_

_Ohh… (Pone toda su atención en Claude) en serio harías cualquier cosa sin negarte_

_Lo prometo no voy hacer nada lo que tú no me digas_

_Entonces bájate los pantalones y abre las piernas (ve en él una sonrisa juguetona lo que le pone nervioso a Claude)._

_Alois, q vas hacer_

_Digamos que solo tengo un poco de sed (en eso Claude le manda una sonrisa juguetona) pero eso sí, solo tendrás tus manos a los costados no tocaras mi cabeza (vio que Claude le mandaba una mirada desaprobatoria) oye no me mires así, tu prometiste obedecer todo lo que diga, así que comencemos (hablaba un poco juguetón)._

Claude dio un suspiro profundo y sin más remedio se comenzó a bajar los pantalones y abrir sus piernas exponiendo su miembro un poco erecto ante Alois, este se agacha y comenzaba a darle lamidas profundas y uno que otro pequeño mordisco, esto excita realmente a Claude echando su cabeza hacia atrás; pasaban los minutos y Alois ya comenzaba con los va y vienes en su boca, Claude tenia tantas ganas de llevarlo más profundo pero no lo podía tocar ya que prometió eso, entonces siente mayor placer cuando Alois comienza a jugar con sus testículos, los masajeaba y apretaba un poco, ya no podía contenerse así que con la cadera le daba unas cuantas embestidas y luego de un rato se corre dentro de la boca de Alois quedando un poco agitado en el proceso pero todavía duro.

_Veo q todavía quieres jugar (toco la punta del miembro de Claude con su dedo) pero debe ser realmente frustrante no tocarme (ve a Claude con el ceño levemente fruncido), pero ahora déjame complacerte_

Entonces Alois se quita el chaleco y baja sus pantalones, Claude ve cuáles son sus intenciones, en ese momento Alois se sienta e introduce el miembro de Claude rápidamente, pega su espalda al pecho de Claude por la excitación y este comienza a dar va y viene fuertes y profundas con solo su cadera, ya estaban a medio camino y Alois decide agarrar las manos a Claude, para consolar su frustración lleva una mano donde su miembro y la otra en su pecho dentro de su camisa.

_Ahora ya puedes tocarme Claude_

Claude comenzaba a masturbar a su amado y a besarlo, Alois sentía que en ese momento estaba completo, quería detener el tiempo y disfrutarlo con Claude a su lado no importaba el por qué pero realmente lo hacía realmente feliz. Cuando llegaron y bajaron de la carroza ambos se veían realmente satisfechos y felices, todos se reunieron en la entrada y en ese momento apareció la cumpleañera que trato mal a Carla; Alois, Claude y Hannah se pusieron serios tras su aparición, llego hasta ellos y comenzó a presentarse.

_Hola me llamo Jackie Dezmó, por ahora mi mayordomo está ocupado con mi padre y no pudo venir así que yo les guiare al comedor principal, me podrían decir sus nombres (lo decía todo amable)._

_Dejemos de actuar (decía Alois un poco serio, sabía que estaba fingiendo su personalidad), como ya conoce soy el conde Alois Trancy, él es mi mayordomo Claude Faustus, ella es mi sirvienta Hannah y mayordoma de Lucy, y ellos son mis hermanos Daryl y Lucy_

Todos saludaron cortésmente, entraron a la mansión y se dirigieron al comedor, ahí había un almuerzo realmente fantástico todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer; al terminar el almuerzo, Lucy quería ver el jardín y Jackie le dio las indicaciones para llegar hasta ahí, también Jackie le dijo a Alois que le acompañara un momento a su oficina para conversar sobre los negocios de su padre, este acepto sin dudarlo y llamo a Claude para acompañarlo, no sabía el por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento; antes de llegar a la oficina Jackie hablo.

_Joven conde, antes que nada quiero realmente disculparme por las ocurrencias que sucedió en mi cumpleaños, me arrepiento del mal que cause a su persona y al de Carla, se q no tengo perdón por eso pero realmente me disculpo (vio que Alois dio una mirada seria y un poco amigable a la vez) joven Alois._

_De acuerdo, acepto tus disculpa, q tal si ahora conversamos sobre los negocios que estamos haciendo con tu padre_

_Ok pero antes, le puedo pedir a su mayordomo un favor_

_Si claro_

_Joven Claude mi mayordomo ahora está en la oficina de mi padre, esta al final del pasillo doblando a la derecha y después a la izquierda, él tiene unos ciertos documentos, podría traerlo a mi oficina que está aquí doblando a la derecha, por favor para iniciar con estos negocios_

_De acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo_

Mientras Alois fue guiado a la oficina de Jackie, ya adentro había una maleta encima de la mesa y la silla estaba volteada, esto le pareció un poco raro.

_Ahh… joven conde puede abrir esa maleta yo buscare algunos documentos en estos cajones que están alado de la puerta_

_Está bien (esto realmente le pareció raro)._

(Con Claude)

Claude estaba ingresando a la oficina del padre de Jackie y en eso ve un sello encima del escritorio va a verificar y se sorprende al hallar el sello de la reina, escucha un ruido atrás y ve que le están lanzando unos cuchillos de color cobre, el sabia de quien era así que los esquivo con facilidad.

_Valla, valla veo q la arañita lo esquivo fácilmente (Claude se pone serio y enojado) al parecer no me extrañaste mucho_

_Como no extrañarte Jet, ya que la última vez que nos vimos fue hace 800 años, en ese entonces te robaste mi comida_

_Como no olvidarlo pero te soy sincero ese sujeto sabia realmente mal solo llegue a comerlo a la mitad, ohh pero la cara de terror que puso realmente me fascino_

_Dejando eso de lado, veo que descubriste mi pequeño secreto con mi amo, así que tendré que asesinarte_

_Pero no creo que sobreviva mucho ya que mi ama lo matara (ve que Claude se altera y decide irse de ahí lanzando sus cuchillos q él los esquiva) pero antes a quien salvaras a tu amo o a sus hermanos que están solos_

_De eso estas muy equivocado ya que vine con cierta amiga, a la que tu amaste_

_Diablos (comenzaba a atacarle)._

(Con Alois)

Al abrir la maleta ve fotos de él y Claude en diferentes acciones y una de esas ve donde realizaban el amor, volteo rápidamente y ve una espada dirigido hacia él, por suerte lo esquivo rápidamente yendo detrás del sillón, ahí descubre a su socio muerto con una cortada en la garganta y una apuñalada al corazón.

_Al parecer ya descubriste mi farsa (le daba una sonrisa sínica a Alois), yo me encapriche contigo pensando que entre nosotros podría haber algo, desde que mi padre se hizo tu socio escuchaba buenas cosas sobre ti; pero me equivoque, al parecer no te gustan las mujeres, le sometí a mi padre en matarte por eso desde q lo descubrí, pero él se negaba así que lo mate, eso fue hace dos días si te lo preguntas, pero ahora tomare mi venganza matándote; ahh y una cosa más yo enviaba esas cartas falsas de la reina_

Se dirigía hacia él con la espada en mano, Alois la esquivaba hasta que encontró una espada ahí se definiría lo que pasaría si viviría otro día mas o moriría en ese lugar.


	20. Batalla

**_Cap. 20: Batalla.- ¿un perdedor o un ganador?_**

Ahí estaba Alois enfrentándose con Jackie a espadas, como se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación, pero más que todo estaba preocupado por sus hermanos y por Claude, ya que no venía para ayudarlo; en eso ve unos floreros y los tira a Jackie ganando tiempo de correr abajo ya que escucho un grito de Lucy y eso lo espanto. Estaba abajo en el corredor para salir al jardín, voltea para ver si Jackie estaba todavía siguiéndolo pero nada; en eso q sale lo deja un momento ciego el resplandor del atardecer del sol, cuando recupera la visión ve un cuchillo dirigido hacia él, se quedó estático hasta q sintió que alguien lo cargaba y lo llevaba a otro lugar, esa persona era Claude, lo vio y le comenzó a abrazar a mas no poder Claude le correspondió, tenía miedo de que no llegara a salvarlo. Después ve a Lucy llorando al lado de Daryl con vendas enrolladas en sus manos ensangrentadas, se acercó a ellos mientras Hannah iba con Claude parándose frente a sus amos sirviendo como escudo al igual que Claude.

_Lucy, ¿qué paso? (dijo Alois totalmente preocupado)._

_Ughm e-es que cuando en-entrabamos al jardín t-todo estaba hermoso, corrí para tocar las rosas, en eso me enredo con u-una cuerda en mi pie y varios cuchillos se dirigían a mí; ugh… Hannah me cargaba y protegía pero no se dio cuenta que otro cuchillo se dirigía a mi espalda y e-en eso Daryl coloca su mano para agarrarla pero se le clavó en su mano, (en eso se cubre su rostro con sus manos) todo es mi cu-culpa, no debí ir corriendo al jardín, debí esperar a Hannah y a Daryl s-sino… (Siente q la están abrazando) Alois-ni-san…_

_No es tu culpa Lucy, nos tendieron una trampa, más bien yo tengo la culpa por llevarlos aquí les pido q me perdonen_

_No tenemos nada que perdonarte ya que no hiciste nada, estamos muy agradecidos de que nos hayas nombrado tus hermanos a Lucy y a mí, nos salvaste Alois pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí (decía amable y seriamente Daryl)._

_Tienes razón (decía serio Alois en eso cubre los oídos de Lucy para que no escuchara) pero como estamos peleando con un demonio tenemos que utilizar medidas más drásticas, Claude saca la espada de Hannah_

_Es-pera ¿demonio, de que hablas Alois? (pregunto Daryl confundido)._

_Yes, your highness; necesitare que se tapen los ojos por favor, Hannah ven_

Alois tapo los ojos de Lucy y le dio las mismas indicaciones a Daryl pero este solo se cubrió un poco la vista, entonces Daryl ve claramente como sacan una espada del interior de Hannah, esto lo deja atónito por unos segundos hasta que escucha la voz de Lucy varias veces llamándolo.

_DARYL, te encuentras bien (decían Alois y Lucy al unísono y moviéndolo solo un poco)._

_S-Si so-solo me distraje un poco (Alois se dio cuenta de que había visto)._

_Daryl (hablaba un poco serio Alois), Hannah te lo explicara después o yo, a los dos, pero ahora tienen que salir de aquí, Hannah los guiará a la salida de este espantoso lugar_

_Pero Alois-ni-san tu no vendrás (hablaba preocupada Lucy)._

_Por ahora no, me quedare aquí para eliminar a esa maniaca para que no les haga daños futuros a mi familia (en eso se arrodilla y le da un beso en la frente a Lucy) estaré bien no te preocupes, ahora escapa de aquí con Hannah y Daryl_

_D-De acuerdo (se levanta y agarra la mano de Hannah) ten cuidado ni-san_

Alois ve a Hannah llevándose lejos a sus dos hermanos aliviándolo un poco; en eso ve a Jackie saliendo y se pone serio y enojado, agarra de nuevo la espada y se coloca al lado de Claude, la mataría en serio que la mataría por todo el daño que le causo a él y sus seres queridos.

_Ama al parecer los demás escaparon (no quiso admitir q los dejo ir, no podía lastimar a Hannah ya que él la amaba pero lastimosamente no era correspondido) le pido que me perdone_

_No te preocupes por eso Jet, después los mataremos pero ahora tenemos que encargarnos de estos dos amantes, jajaja hasta esa palabra me cuesta pronunciarlo_

En eso Claude manda una sonrisa burlona a Jackie haciendo que esta se ponga seria.

_Acaso te da envidia de que yo lo haya tocado primero antes que tu niñita, o solo estás haciendo uno de tus berrinches para llamar la atención de todos (dijo Claude burlonamente haciendo que Alois volteara a mirarlo con sorpresa y que Jackie se ponga roja de la rabia)._

_FUE SUFICIENTE… Jet aniquila a su mayordomo, yo me encargare de ese estúpido conde_

_Si ama; (mira a Claude y le dirige la palabra) me sorprende que Hannah te dé a ti la espada demoniaca, tu realmente NO TE LA MERECES (comienza a batallar con él)._

Alois dominaba bien esta batalla, veía de vez en cuando a Claude que pocas veces Jet le quitaba la espada pero la recuperaba; era hora de acabar con aquella maniaca, hizo unos movimientos y arrebato la espada a Jackie lanzándola lejos y haciéndola caer delante suyo, la veía retrocediendo delante de él pero cada vez se acercaba y como último decidió hablar con ella antes de matarla.

_Últimas palabras antes que te mate (ella lo veía con ojos llorosos pero él no se inmuto ante esto)._

_Por favor, no me mates te prometo ya no ponerme en tu camino lo juro y…_

No le tomo atención ya que estaba indefensa y decidió dirigir su mirada a Claude que estaba a unos pocos metros de él; entonces se alarmo al ver que su rival estaba con su espada detrás de él, pero Claude iba a darle un golpe a la ilusión que estaba delante de él, Alois rápidamente se dirigía donde Claude pero no podía llegar a tiempo así que lanzo su espada desviando el ataque a más arriba de su hombro; ante esto Claude se da cuenta q lo que ve adelante es una ilusión lanzando un golpe hacia atrás, esto hace que Jet deje la espada y q Claude la recuperara, pero sorpresivamente Jet sonríe, ante esto se quedaron dudosos.

_Claude, estas bien (preguntaba Alois preocupado, haciendo que Claude voltee a su dirección)._

_Si estoy bi… ALOIS CUIDADO…_

Entonces algo que nunca llegó a saber el porqué de eso, Claude vio que esa maniaca había atravesado a su amado con la espada que le habían arrebatado, Alois en ese momento dirigió su mirada en su abdomen y claramente pudo observar la punta de una espada atravesándolo y poca sangre saliendo de él; lo único en ese momento en que pensaba era en Claude y como le iba pedir disculpas ante su torpeza; Jackie saca la espada rápidamente de Alois haciendo que este sangrara más y cayera de rodillas al suelo tocándose aun el abdomen.

_ ¡NOOOO! (grita Claude al ver a su amado cayendo, así que se dirige al lado suyo mientras que Jackie retrocede unos cuantos metros para que no le hagan daño) Alois resiste te curare, n-no pasara nada y-yo yo-yo… (No sabía que más decir estaba desesperado no pensaba con claridad)._

_Claude n-no te preocupes yo es-estaré bien, perdóname p-por no hacerte caso, debí ma-tarla cuanto antes, pe-pero casi te atra-viesan c-con esa espada y yo no… (No termino de hablar ya que Claude lo abrazaba y lloraba un poco en su hombro) Clau-de…_

_No te preocupes Alois acabare con esto y nos iremos a casa a curarte_

Jackie al ver la punta de su espada con sangre y ver que Claude y Alois estaban sufriendo comenzó a reírse llamando la atención de todos.

_Al fin, cumplí mi venganza por fin (Claude iba hablar pero Alois lo cayo agarrando sus mejillas y negando con la cabeza) ALOIS Y CLAUDE ESTAN SUFRIENDO SIIII (decía toda alegre)._

_Ohh veo que mi ama por fin cumplió con su deseo (comenzaba a levantarse del suelo) pues ahora reclamo mi paga (decía todo sonriente Jet)._

_SI-si en la noche lo haremos_

_Disculpe pero acaso se olvidó la paga que me daría por su deseo de nuestro contrato (lo decía un poco serio Jet)._

_Era mi cuerpo ¿no? Ya en la noche lo haremos (Jet comenzaba a frustrarse)._

_Esa no era mi paga, la paga real era que usted me diera su alma, para así poder devorarla_

_De que estas hablando Jet yo pensé q cuando te referías a mi alma era que me tomarías mi cuerpo en sexo, no que te la devoraras (lo decía un poco nerviosa)._

En eso Alois decide contarle los términos del contrato a Jackie antes que muriera por las manos de ese demonio suyo, era un último obsequio de su parte antes de que ella sufriera por su ignorancia.

_OYE LUNATICA ME ESCUCHAS… (Jackie lo mira con un poco de nervios) si te preguntas los términos de ese contrato es que el demonio hará cualquier cosa por ti incluso salvarte con tal de que cumplas el deseo que le pediste, al cumplir tu deseo termina el contrato haciendo que el demonio reclame su paga, esa paga es tu misma alma, ahora tu querido mayordomo fiel te devorará (Alois estaba hablando a duras penas)._

_ ¡QUEE! Pero eso no lo sabia_

_El demonio te lo hace recordar desde el principio, ahora dime Jackie quien es él perdedor de esto_

_NO YO JAMAS SERE COMIDA POR UN… (Se detiene al ver a Jet delante de ella) J-Jet_

_Ahhh… si usted no me lo da, entonces no tengo otra opción que arrebatárselo_

Alois le entrega la espada a Claude y este mientras se para, corre directamente donde Jet que devoraba más de la mitad a su ama; haciendo lo mismo que su antigua ama le hizo a su amado, le clavo la espada demoniaca en el abdomen mientras Jet comía. Este paro y no término de devorar ya que lo habían herido en el abdomen, antes de que le hiciera otra cosa Jet se fue dentro de la mansión para refugiarse y esconderse ahí. Claude quería seguirlo pero Alois estaba agonizando no sabía qué hacer en ese momento solo comenzó a abrazar a su amado y a soltar lagrimas traicioneras por la frustración y el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

_Veo que le quedan unos 5 minutos de vida, que piensas hacer arañita (hablaba un poco serio Grell; ante esto Claude se sorprendió mirándolo) no te preocupes solo vine a recoger su alma y a paso vine acompañado de Sebas-chan (esto último lo dijo un poco alegre)._

_Ya veo (Grell lo miraba un poco dudoso) _

_ ¿Qué planeas Claude Faustus?_

(EN LA MANSION)

Jet se estaba yendo a la puerta principal ya había cumplido con su contrato no tenía nada que hacer ahí, busca en sus bolsillos las llaves de la puerta, en el transcurso de su búsqueda halla el sello de la reina lo tira a un lado y saca las llaves; en eso escucha pasos dirigiéndose a él pensó que era Claude y voltea rápidamente hallándose con otra persona.

_Quien eres tu (le pregunta Jet al extraño tras al no reconocerlo)._

_Mi nombre no te interesara dentro de un rato, ya que morirás_

_Pero que… (No termino de hablar ya que Sebastián lo agarro de la mandíbula) suéltame_

_No puedo, ya que me dieron órdenes de matar al ladrón del sello de la reina; ahora puedo volver triunfal con esto, ahh y mi nombre es Sebastián (entonces Sebastián lo degolló sacando un cuchillo suyo) ahh bueno, parece que mi trabajo aún no ha termino pero antes a divertirse un poco (de repente enciende una llama y quema las cortinas de la entrada principal provocando un incendio) upss creo que me pase un poco (en eso se retira tras la espesura del bosque)._

(EN EL JARDIN DE ATRAS)

Grell no podía creerlo vio claramente que Hannah venía corriendo y comenzaba a curarle sus heridas con una especie de líquido azulino, no podía permitir eso así que se puso al frente como queriendo recolectar su alma; ante esto Claude se prepara para atacar, antes de que comenzara una pelea Sebastián se acerca a ellos y ante su aparición Grell decide lanzarse hacia él pero este lo esquiva ganándose un tremendo golpe en el suelo, Claude decide hablar al verlo.

_Que quieres Sebastián, acaso ya no te divertiste quemando la mansión_

_Perdón por eso, pero sabes que luego lo reparare (lo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto ingenuo), bueno a lo que venía (se da la vuelta y mira a Grell), escuche sr. Sutcliff al parecer se confundió de alma_

_Porque lo dices Sebas-chan yo nunca me equivoco al leer_

_Ya le dije que no me diga Sebas-chan es Sebastián, y si se equivocó porque Undertaker me envió esta carta para ti_

_Haber entrégamela (Grell quito el sobre y comenzó a leerla)._

EN LA CARTA:

Grell te acuerdas que te dije que la siguiente tarea era recoger un alma, en el momento que me preguntaste quien era yo estaba en la cocina y te dije que el nombre estaba encima de mi mesa ¿no?, bueno al parecer TE EQUIVOCASTE, leíste el nombre de ese conde Trancy y seguramente estarás en su búsqueda, el sujeto correcto sigue vivo y ahora está huyendo a Italia, William vino aquí preguntando donde estabas, estoy tratando de distraerlo diciendo que fuiste a hacerme un encargo, así que ven rápido antes que se dé cuenta en donde estas, yo me hare cargo de ese sujeto, ya mande a alguien, no te preocupes.

Atte. UNDERTAKER

Grell al leer esto trago duro la saliva pensando en todo el papeleo que haría llegando al cuartel, entonces siente dos respiraciones, se da la vuelta y ve a Sebastián y a Claude mirándole con burla.

_Si al parecer te confundiste (decía un tanto divertido Sebastián)._

_Veo que estas en muchos problemas, no sé si matarte por la sorpresa que me diste o burlarme de ti (lo miraba con una sonrisa macabra Claude a Grell ante esto comenzó a temblar un poco Grell)._

_Oigan es de mala educación leer cartas de otras personas, pero bueno que se le va hacer, hasta una próxima vez_

_Yo no diría eso (dijeron al unísono Claude y Sebastián)._

_Que groseros_

Grell se fue mediante un portal y en eso solo quedan esos tres demonios y Alois casi sanado_

_Bueno yo me retiro ya que aún no cumplí mi misión_

_que misión (pregunto un tanto dudoso Claude)._

_Es matar al ladrón del sello de la reina, al parecer escapo, pero gracias a la herida que le hiciste no escapara muy lejos_

_Solo te advierto que ese sujeto del que hablas es una comadreja y no lo hallaras tan fácilmente, porque cambia de olor de sangre cada vez que lo hieren_

_Mantendré recordada esa advertencia, así que adiós_

Vio que se alejaba y puso toda su atención a Alois.

_Como esta (lo decía preocupado Claude)._

_Sus heridas ya sanaron, ahora solo está descansando (lo decía Hannah con una voz calmada)._

Los dos voltearon y vieron la mansión completamente reparada.

_Wow creo que ya lo reparo (decía Hannah un poco sorprendida), voy a traer a los chicos, encárgate del amo_

_No tienes que mandarme lo entendido Hannah_

Ambos se fueron a hacer sus respectivos asuntos, mientras tanto un Claude miraba tiernamente a Alois mientras lo llevaba a su cuarto, no sabía que era lo que le esperaría en la mañana.

 _ **Hasta el siguiente capítulo, adiós.**_


	21. ¿Todo bien?

**NOTA:** hola de nuevo en el capítulo anterior Claude llevaba a Alois a su cuarto en casa, su mansión, parece ser que él hizo reparar la mansión de Jackie, ¿tendrá un plan? Pues esto lo verán más adelante, disfruten de este capítulo.

 _ **Cap.21: ¿Todo bien?**_

Ya todos estaban en la puerta de la mansión Trancy, Claude miro a Hannah y esta asintió miro a sus tres búhos y los mando a ver si dentro de la mansión todo era seguro, Daryl y Lucy no dejaron de preguntarse cómo estaba su hermano a lo cual Hannah al ver sus caras preocupadas tuvo que responderles que todo estaba bien, que solamente el amo descansaba. Hasta que llegaron los búhos, donde Hannah le aseguro a Claude que todo era seguro; todos entraron incluso los búhos, Claude le dio indicaciones a Hannah de que esos tres búhos dormirían con Daryl y ella dormiría con Lucy, después de desearse las buenas noches todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto Claude que aseguro el pasadizo del cuarto de Alois y fue a este, no podía dejar solo a su amado ya que tenía miedo de perderlo, así que lo cambio pero al ver la sangre encima del cuerpo de su amado algo en su interior decía que lo probara, como había un poco en sus guantes lo lamio y se arrepintió en hacerlo, un ruido de su estómago sonó haciendo que le duela solo un poco; él sabía que necesitaba comer un alma para estar satisfecho por lo menos 10 años, lo limpio y cambio rápido antes de que algo malo suceda y se acostó junto con él, esa noche todos durmieron tranquilos menos Claude que estaba un poco intranquilo con aquella situación.

A la mañana siguiente, Alois despertaba poco a poco, se sentía realmente cómodo, entonces recordó lo que había pasado ayer, rápidamente se sentó en la cama, estaba medio aturdido, no recordaba haber llegado hasta su mansión, siente como alguien lo agarra del hombro voltea y entonces comienza a lagrimear cuando lo ve.

_Buenos días, Alois_

_CLAUDE (decía Alois mientras tumba a Claude en la cama) pensé que… yo iba a…_

_No digas eso ya estás mejor, ahora con respecto a mh…_

No lo dejo terminar ya que se abalanzo hacia él y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, Claude correspondió gustoso a su beso, él también lo necesitaba. El beso se transformó a uno apasionado así que Alois se sentó encima de las caderas de Claude, lo necesitaba ya, se comenzaba restregar encima de él sacándole un gruñido, bajo de la cama, se quitó el pantalón de pijama y volvió a estar encima de Claude, le ordeno a este que se desabrochara el pantalón y lo bajara; mientras Claude hacia esto Alois chupaba su cuello. Cuando el miembro de Claude estaba al aire, Alois lo dirigió directamente a su entrada, Claude quiso detenerlo, necesitaba prepararlo primero para que no doliera su entrada, pero Alois lo introdujo rápidamente haciendo que los dos gimieran con un poco de dolor; en eso Claude huele a un poco de sangre, se alarmo pensando que lo había lastimado, así que lo mira directamente a los ojos.

_ ¿Estás bien, Alois?_

_Si… no te preocupes por mi (comenzaba a moverse sacando suspiros a ambos) te… te necesito Claude_

Claude cambia de posición poniendo a su amado abajo, ahora él lo envestía rápidamente, se sentía un poco culpable, ya que no lo había preparado pero al ver su cara con unos gestos eróticos, no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a envestirlo y masturbarlo, él también lo necesitaba, Alois abrazaba a este y comenzaba a gemir en su oreja. Ya ambos estaban en sus límites y antes de que se corrieran ambos se besaron alcanzando un placer inigualable a las anteriores, para Claude cada acto que hacían era único, se separaron a duras penas cuando terminaron se decidieron dar miradas llenas de amor.

_Claude te extrañe (se recostó en el pecho de Claude) no sabía que haría si es que te mataran_

_Yo también pero ahora estamos bien, ¿quiere saber lo que sucedió después de que te desmayara?_

_Cuéntamelo todo por favor_

Claude le dice todo a excepción de lo que le ocurrió a él al probar su sangre, ante esto Alois asiente y saca un suspiro aliviador al saber que ya casi todo estaba en orden. Se levantan y visten para desayunar; abajo una Lucy preocupada se abalanzo a él tumbándolo al suelo, haciendo que Claude se ponga un poco celoso pero la comprendía.

_Uhmjuhm (Claude hizo sonar su garganta para llamar la atención) señorita Lucy no es momento de hacer esas cosas (Alois lo vio un poco burlón pero a él no le afecto) es hora de desayunar ahí podemos conversar tranquilamente_

_Lo siento Claude-sama (se avergonzó por lo que había echo)._

_Bueno (interrumpió Alois) es hora de desayunar ahí podremos hablar_

Después del desayuno, cuando todos aclararon las cosas y después de unas cuantas lágrimas, se fueron hacer distintas actividades menos Hannah, Claude y Alois que fueron a la oficina de este último no sin antes mandar a los búhos a vigilar. Ya adentro comenzaban a hablarse.

_Después de todo lo que me conto Claude, aún tengo mis dudas del porque ese mayordomo Sebastián arreglo esa maldita mansión (preguntaba Alois dudoso)._

_No lo sé amo como le conté en el desayuno, yo oculte a los chicos en lo profundo del bosque, vine hacia usted y lo cure, después saque a los chicos del bosque y los lleve a esta mansión (lo decía Hannah segura) pero no veo el motivo de ese mayordomo por no dejar esa mansión quemada_

_Tiene razón Alois, algo no cuadra en todo esto, le mandare una carta para averiguar los motivos (decía un Claude serio)._

_Muy bien mientras haces eso yo me quedare aquí con Hannah_

_Yes, your highness (se retiraba Claude tranquilamente)._

_Hannah tengo un favor que pedirte_

_Si, amo_

_Manda a tus tres búhos a esa mansión otra vez que busquen los interiores de esta, si no hallan nada simplemente la venderé_

_Si, amo, como usted ordene_

En eso cuando se iba a retirar aparece Daryl, al mirar a Hannah desvía su mirada hacia Alois, este asiente.

_Hannah cuida Lucy y has el encargo que te mande, yo conversare con Daryl_

_Si amo, joven Daryl (vio que tenía su atención en Alois) con permiso (salió rápidamente)._

_Tenemos que hablar_

 _ **Hasta la próxima…**_


	22. Pasado oscuro

**Nota:** Aquí verán una pequeña historia de Daryl antes de su encuentro con Lucy.

 _ **Cap. 22: Pasado oscuro**_

Cuando los dos se quedaron solos, Daryl lo miraba con un rostro preocupado.

_Tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio Alois (ante esto el ambiente cambio a uno serio)._

_Ahhh… supongo que no te tapaste los ojos cuando te lo indique esa vez ¿no? (hubo un silencio ante esa pregunta, Alois sabía que significaba un no), bueno con respecto a Hannah y Claude ellos son… (No pudo terminar ya que lo interrumpió)._

_Si sé que son, si no fuera por esa batalla nunca lo habría descubierto por mi cuenta_

_Entonces cuál es el problema, si ya sabes cómo son, viviste con ellos un largo tiempo, hasta sabes cómo son en carácter, porque ahora actuaste tan indiferente con Hannah_

_Tu no lo entenderías, esos demonios juegan sucio, te dicen que estarán siempre contigo o te cuidan solo para que al final, cuando ya están cansados, devoren el alma de la persona que tanto querías o que traten de comerte después de decirte toda la verdad_

Alois se sorprendió a ver a Daryl con sus ojos marrón oscuro en vez de su habitual mirada castaña, a paso que comenzaba a soltar lágrimas pero no de tristeza, sino de furia; Alois decidió calmarlo hablándole tranquilamente.

_Dime, que paso antes de que conocieras a Lucy_

_No podría explicarlo bien, cada vez que tengo solo un poco de esos recuerdos tengo pesadillas y no quiero tenerlas_

_Daryl, no puedes guardártelas para ti mismo, te atormentaría toda la vida, tienes que contármelas así te quitare un peso de encima_

_De acuerdo_

_Muy bien, siéntate y comienza Daryl_

 **Cuenta Daryl:**

Todo comenzó cuando tuve 7 años, yo era de una familia humilde, en ese entonces perdí a mi papá y mamá estaba muy triste; pasó una semana, mamá trajo a un señor de una apariencia bella y una mirada dulce que se posó sobre mí, yo estaba algo asustado así que me escondí detrás de mamá y pregunte.

_Mamá quien es él_

Ella me miro con una sonrisa y me contesto que era mi nuevo padre.

_Su nombre es M...RC… y será tu nuevo padre_

No sé si fue por no escuchar bien o porque mi mente quiere bloquear el nombre de esa rata; después de las presentaciones nos dirigimos a cenar en el pequeño comedor que teníamos en la cocina. Mientas mama servía la comida, yo me senté en el antiguo lugar de papá, no quería que alguien más se sentara ahí. La demora de mamá hizo que él me mirara con unos ojos de ternura, que yo por acto de reflejo esquive. Así pasaron algunos meses cuando ya me había acostumbrado a él y lo llamaba padre, yo pensaba que todo ese tiempo que pasamos junto a él estaba bien, era cariñoso con nosotros y trabajaba muy duro, no sabíamos de qué pero siempre traía dinero en los bolsillos después de trabajar. Un día mientras mamá hacia las compras le pregunte.

_Padre desde hace tiempo me preguntaba ¿Cómo consigues el dinero y en que trabajas?_

Era muy inocente en ese entonces pero padre después de una pausa me regalo una sonrisa y me contesto.

_Mi trabajo es un secreto, no lo había dicho antes (asentí ante su respuesta) y sobre el dinero, no te preocupes por eso ahora, mi jefe me paga bien porque termino mi trabajo a tiempo_

_Pero ese trabajo no te lastima, la otra vez vi una venda cerca de tu tobillo_

_No te preocupes por esa pequeñez mira (alzo la manga del pantalón derecho) ya está sano lo vez (estaba preocupado) no te preocupes eso fue un descuido mío_

Así con la incredulidad que tuve sobre el empleo de mi nuevo padre, pasaron 5 años y durante ese tiempo descubría más cosas sobre él, como por ejemplo en una noche cuando no estuvieron mis padres, descubrí una caja con cuchillos adentro, ellos vinieron y yo fingía que estaba durmiendo; a la mañana siguiente cuando estábamos los dos, el me preguntaba si agarre sus cosas, yo no decía nada, él se excusó de que era un regalo para mamá, ella necesitaba cuchillos para cortar las carnes, eso me alivio un poco pero no tanto. O también otra cosa que sospechaba era cuando iba a la casa de mi amigo cerca del rio, una vez estábamos jugando por el rio vimos un sujeto con capucha y túnica que tiraba dos bultos grandes al rio y al notar que nos vio corrimos hasta el interior de la casa con miedo, los ojos de ese sujeto se me hacían muy familiares, cuando vino mis padres a recogerme yo les conté todo asustado, a la mañana siguiente me entere de que mi amigo se mudó a otro pueblo por el temor de sus padres al enterarse de que su hijo viera a un asesino y lo era ya que salió en los diarios de dos muertos cubiertos flotando por el rio. Esos acontecimientos ya eran cosa del pasado, yo ya iba a cumplir doce años, solo faltaban dos días. Amigos que vivían cerca me comentaban que haría en mi fiesta, yo les decía que quizás habría un pequeño compartir, los vecinos que ya me conocían dijeron que traerían panes y pastelillos para mi fiesta, esto les comentaba a mis amigos, ellos se quedaron asombrados y entre todos decidimos que haríamos las invitaciones mañana después de comer. Estaba anocheciendo, todos nosotros regresábamos a casa, al entrar a la mía vi a mi padre llorar un poco en la sala, cuando lo vi me acerque a él y comencé a hablarle.

_Padre, que pasa (me vio y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas)._

_No, no sé cómo podría decírtelo_

_Dímelo no diré nada a nadie, te lo prometo (me dio una mirada de sufrimiento y me dijo)._

_Es que mi contrato del trabajo termino y ahora no sé qué hacer, para cobrar la paga tendré que matar a dos inocentes venados_

Cuando escuche de los venados pensé que padre estaba exagerando, así que lo calme y le dije que no tenga remordimiento para cazar a esos venados, si lo favorecía está bien, así terminamos de charlar y antes de dormir me dio un fuerte abrazo, no sabía el por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Como me arrepentí de darle ese consejo. Al día siguiente yo y mis amigos repartíamos invitaciones casi por todo el pueblo, mañana seria mi cumpleaños número 12 y no podía esperar. Estaba anocheciendo y regresaba a casa, pero cuando estuve fuera de esta vi la puerta abierta y un olor a sangre vino a mí, algo me dijo que huyera de ahí pero en vez de hacer caso entre a la casa. Fui al cuarto de mis padres y me horroricé, vi a mi madre siendo devorada por mi padre. Estaba petrificado no sabía que hacer más que llorar, mi padre con sangre escurriendo por su boca me vio y se me acercaba a mí, su mirada era diferente a la habitual, ya no era cariñosa sino parecía a de un animal salvaje hambriento. Corrí, corrí hacia afuera de mi casa, pedía ayuda pero nadie contestaba, así que me adentre en el bosque, corría a más no poder hasta que me choque con alguien.

_Oye ten cuidado mocoso… (Era un extraño), estas bien._

Le mire con una cara de terror, le dije que me ayudara, estaba desesperado.

_Dime que ocurre_

_Ayúdeme por favor, m…mi padre… mato a mi mamá y ahora se la está comiendo, viene por mi ocúlteme_

_Niño corre ocúltate en el bosque u otro pueblo, ten toma (me dio un frasquito con un polvo negro azulado) échatelo en el cuerpo a medio camino antes de que te escondas y…_

_Señor para que esto solamente me ocultare y…_

_Niño solo has caso, con lo que estas lidiando ahora es con un demonio_

_Pero padre no es…_

_Hazme caso ellos son poderosos, te engañan y hacen contratos contigo para devorar tu alma (escuchamos unos ruidos de árboles cayendo muy cerca de donde estábamos) rápido corre yo luchare contra él_

_Pero como lo harás_

_Tranquilo niño soy un cazador de esas horribles criaturas_

Sin más me adentre al bosque e hice lo que el señor me dijo, cerca de un árbol me eche esos polvos y seguí corriendo. Encontré un lugar cerca de un tronco hueco, me adentre ahí y pase la noche con pesadillas, pensando en mi padre y todas las mentiras que nos hizo creer a mi madre y a mí, no podía creer que vivía con un demonio. A la mañana siguiente salí de ese escondite y comencé a caminar, después de unos metros me topé con la cabeza de ese señor, aquel que me había ayudado, su cuerpo estaba a un lado y en el pastizal decía feliz cumpleaños con sangre. No pude con el asco así que vomite. Escuche un ruido detrás mío, era mi padre, se me acercaba, yo retrocedía hasta que me tropecé, lo mire a los ojos para que no me matara, veo que comenzaba a llorar y a posicionarse encima mío, sus manos eran como garras y tenía sangre en ellas, estaba listo para morir cerré mis ojos por el miedo y lo último que le dije fue…

_Te quiero papá_

_Y…Yo también…, en… verdad te quiero_

Estaba sorprendido, esta iba a ser la última vez que nos diríamos algo sincero, comencé a llorar y escuche el ruido de carne cortándose. Pensé que era yo pero cuando abrí los ojos era mi padre el que era asesinado, vi que en su pecho sobresalía como las cuchillas de una sierra. Me aparte de mi padre, detrás de él vi a un señor con el cabello rojo, comenzaba a descuartizar a mi padre, me quede mudo ante tal escena, este comenzó a hablarme.

_Ahhh… por fin termine mi trabajo; oh que tenemos por acá (lo mire con miedo) me encanta esa carita (saco un libro y comenzó a abrirlo) dime cómo te llamas (tartamudee para decir mi nombre completo) ah mira casi te ponen en la lista, si hubiera esperado un poco más quizás ya estuvieras aquí_

_Que…que… lista_

_La de los muertos, soy Grell por cierto_

Me fui de ese lugar sin más que decir, mi cuerpo temblaba y mi cabeza daba vueltas no sabía qué hacer. Llegue a otro pueblo y las personas me miraban raro ya que tenía sangre en la ropa, me llevaron donde su estación de policía, me preguntaron qué paso y solo les dije que era mi cumpleaños, un día muy terrible y doloroso; de la nada comencé a reír, al parecer estaba tan roto que lo único que podía hacer era enloquecer. Me encerraron por 7 meses, en ese tiempo tenia comida y agua, me trataban mal y a veces unos oficiales se comían el pan que me traían. Cuando salí ya estaba un poco calmado pero con la mente rota, pasaron otros tres meses que en ese tiempo robaba comida para sobrevivir y vivía en las calles. Era el día en que se cumplía un año de la muerte de mis padres, esa tarde llego una tormenta, en la esquina de las espaldas de un edificio arme mi carpa con algunas sabanas, tenía hambre no había comido hace dos días pero que podía hacer más que esperar la muerte, así acabaría con todo el sufrimiento que tengo.

_Ahm disculpe ¿puedo pasar? (era una niña muy tierna, le hice señas para que pasara, al menos me iba ir de este mundo poseyendo a una mujer, ya comenzaba a imaginar sus gemidos) tengo mucha comida podemos compartirla, por favor déjame entrar (al parecer no entendió mi señal para que entrara, eso me causo risa)._

_Te di la señal para que pasaras, que no entendiste niña tonta_

Ella inflo sus mofletes causándome más risa, entro sin decir más, después de un rato conversamos y me dijo que estaba sola no tenía a nadie, yo solo le dije que era huérfano como ella, así que hicimos un pacto, este era estaríamos juntos para poder sobrevivir como hermanos. Ya cuando ella se durmió me quite toda la idea de poseerla, solo quería cuidarla, no sé pero algo dentro de mí decía: cuídala, protégela de todo, no dejes que te separen de ella, tu salvadora. Esa noche dormí tranquilo sin ninguna pesadilla.

 **Fin del relato de Daryl.**

Alois no sabía que decir, al parecer sufrió mucho, se paró de su asiento y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Daryl, este lo miro a los ojos.

_Ves lo que te digo ellos son peligrosos_

_Escúchame bien yo hice el contrato con Claude, no con Hannah, ella vino por su cuenta, yo jamás la llame, Claude la contrato para ser mi sirvienta_

_Entonces estas en peligro tienes que…_

_Mi deseo era vengarme de todos aquellos que destruyeron mi pueblo y hundirme en la oscuridad, ese era el contrato que hice con Claude (Daryl lo miraba sorprendido al escuchar esto), pero ahora estoy tan alejado de cumplir esa meta que me siento feliz_

_Entonces estarás bien, digo estaremos bien al lado de esos demonios_

_Si, además si Hannah comienza a atacarnos, yo llamare a Claude para eliminarla, ten por seguro lo que digo, estaremos bien_

_De acuerdo, creo que le debo una disculpa a Hannah por lo de hace rato_

_Si_

_OK, que tengas buenas noches Alois_

_Que duermas bien_

Después de la conversación de Daryl con Alois todos se fueron a dormir, ya que mañana era crucial para Alois, Claude y Hannah.

 _ **Hasta el siguiente capítulo…**_


	23. Trampa

**Nota:** Perdón si me demore en subir este cap. pero tuve problemas con la musa q no se me ideaba nada y converse con mi prima a ver si llegábamos a un punto. Ahora continuamos ya que está todo bien.-3-.

 _ **Cap. 23: Trampa**_

Era de día y todos ya habían desayunado, Claude se dirigió a su cuarto y envió una carta a Sebastián para saber el porqué de dejar esa mansión intacta. En, cambio Hannah luego de que Daryl le llamara a un lado y le pidiera disculpas por el comportamiento de ayer, cosa que lo acepto y perdono, ella se dirigió a la salida de la mansión para enviar a sus tres búhos a investigar dentro de esa mansión. Ya era las 4 de la tarde y sus búhos no venían, algo andaba mal, escucho a su amo llamarla junto con Claude, sin dudas ella se dirigió en donde estaban. Ya dentro de la oficina, Alois le entrego un sobre a Claude y le dijo que era la respuesta de Sebastián este al abrirlo encontró solo una pequeña nota, esta nota decía: "No puedo matar a inocentes a menos de que mi amo me lo ordene", Claude no estaba muy seguro del sello. En eso los tres se sorprendieron al ver a uno de los búhos de Hannah entrar estrepitosamente rompiendo un cristal de una de las ventanas de su oficina. Vieron que ese búho estaba cubierto con sangre y con tinta negra, también con un ala rota, Hannah lo agarro y pidió permiso a su amo para irse a otro lugar para curar a su búho, Alois acepto y ahora solo estaba él y Claude, tenían que ir a esa asquerosa mansión otra vez, ambos lo sabían y era de que algo terrible iba a pasar, ambos tenían mal presentimiento sobre esto. Decidieron ir en ese instante, Alois pensaba que quizás esa tal chica había raptado a más personas, en cambio Claude se le hacía medio raro la carta que le envió Sebastián. Hannah, por mandato de Alois, se quedó con los chicos; pidió a Claude que aliste las cosas y comenzó a escribir rápidamente un documento, termino y lo puso encima de su mesa comenzando a retirarse de ahí. En esa misma tarde partieron solo los dos para averiguar que había en esa mansión. Llegaron como a las 7 de la noche y vieron que alguien estaba en los arbustos, bajaron rápidamente de la carroza y fueron a verificar; estaban muy cerca hasta que vieron salir a Sebastián y Ciel, sus caras reflejaban molestia, al verlos se preguntaban por qué vinieron aquí.

_Buenas noches conde Phantomhive, que le trae por aquí (decía Alois sarcásticamente, no esperaba que vinieran)._

_De que hablas Trancy, usted mismo nos envió una carta para venir aquí (le contesto con otro sarcasmo Ciel)._

_Yo no hice nada de eso (lo dijo sorprendido)._

Ambos se miraron confundidos, luego a sus mayordomos con incredulidad, estos estaban confundidos y sacaron las cartas, que por suerte guardaron en sus abrigos. Se intercambiaron las cartas para ver si eran de ellos y efectivamente a ninguno le correspondía la letra ni el sello, la letra y sello de las cartas eran casi parecidos solo lo diferenciaban unos pequeños bordes y marcas.

_Al parecer esa comadreja actuó de nuevo (hablaba un Claude molesto, esto hizo temblar un poco a Alois)._

_Con que nos quiso reunir ahh (lo dijo enojado y sarcástico Sebastián) que pretenderá con esto_

_Tenemos que entrar con cautela sino no averiguaremos nada (sugirió Alois)._

_Bueno por esta vez trabajemos juntos Trancy, entremos por atrás seguramente la principal estará con trampas (dijo Ciel)._

Todos avanzaron hacia aquella entrada, los dos ordenaron a sus mayordomos que entraran primero y verificar si todo estaba bien. Ambos amos estaban un poco nerviosos pero no lo demostraban, sabían que esto era una trampa de aquel demonio que enfrento Alois y que Ciel escucho por Sebastián. Mientras los mayordomos (amantes) verifican, ellos decidieron avanzar pero fue un grave error, ya que al traspasar la puerta una escotilla se abrió debajo de ellos y se llevó a ambos. Sus amantes quisieron romper esa escotilla pero era impenetrable, estaban preocupados decidieron trabajar juntos y se adentraron ambos en esa mansión.

_Ahhhh… (Gritaron ambos hasta llegar a un pasadizo un poco oscuro)._

_Está bien conde (Pregunto Alois mientras le extendía la mano a Ciel lo cual acepto)._

_Si Trancy, pero en donde caímos_

_Al parecer esta mansión tiene pisos subterráneos, fuimos unos tontos al pasar sin que hayan terminado de verificar (lo decía un poco triste)._

Ellos deciden hallar una salida lo más pronto posible para encontrarse con sus amados, en eso Ciel pisa algo y Alois ve a lo lejos cuchillas dirigidas hacia ellos.

_CUIDADO_

Alois se tumba junto a Ciel a un costado del pasadizo donde les protegía un pilar con un jarrón encima. En eso el jarrón se tumba a un costado y ven claramente unas cuchillas clavadas y encima del objeto.

_Gracias Trancy (se avergonzó un poco al notar en la posición en que estaban)._

_ (Adorable pensó) No… hay problema conde (estaba un poco avergonzado por el pensamiento que tuvo) al parecer esta mansión tiene trampas_

_Si y por ahora dejemos las formalidades, me puedes llamar Ciel (lo dijo un poco más animado)._

_Bueno Ciel (en eso se puso un poco serio) debemos avanzar con cuidado_

_Si, andando (lo contesto un poco serio)._

Mientras avanzaban encontraban unas cuantas trampas que notaron y esquivaron hasta llegar a una escalera, subieron y vieron otro pasadizo, así siguieron hasta avanzar a un cuarto piso donde ya estaban agotados de tanto esquivar trampas y subir.

_Deberíamos descansar Alois_

_Tienes razón Ciel, mira hay un cuarto en este pasadizo entremos para ver si hay algo que nos sirva para salir de aquí_

Al entrar vieron en la pared una pequeña ventana rozando el techo, eso significaba que un piso más y serian libres. Ciel noto algo muy raro en las paredes de los costados, sintió que alguien los estaba mirando a ellos.

_Alois tenemos que salir de aquí, siento que alguien nos está observando_

_De acuerdo vámonos_

Dispuestos a salir rápido se dirigieron a la puerta y al intentar abrirla nada pasaba, estaban atrapados, vieron que a la esquina de la habitación salía un humo morado, eso alerto a Alois ya que tenía el mismo olor del té que le sirvió Carla porque tenía un vago recuerdo donde miraba a Carla agitada y desnuda y en eso pasa ese brillo morado en su vista y no recuerda más, ese vago recuerdo lo dejo sorprendido, no sabía por qué pero no tenían que inhalar ese humo o cosas malas vendrían.

_Ciel no inhales ese humo_

Ambos se taparon con sus antebrazos decidieron abrir la ventana pero estaba un poco alta, Ciel diviso una mesita que los ayudarían a abrirla. Inhalan profundamente donde no está el humo morado, van en busca de esa mesa, la cargan y lo ponen donde esta esa pequeña ventana; logran abrirla pero por error inhalaron ese humo y se sintieron mareados, bajaron de la mesa comenzando a apoyarse de la cama y se desmayaron en esta. El humo morado se dispersó, después de un rato despertó Ciel, su mirada era perdida hasta que diviso a Alois y un brillo morado paso por sus ojos al igual que una sonrisa seductora.

 _ **NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.…**_


	24. Rescate

_**Cap. 24: Rescate**_

En los corredores del primer piso, Sebastián y Claude esquivan demasiadas trampas, tanto visibles como invisibles, estaban preocupados por sus amados, no sabían si estaban bien o en peligro. Llegaron a una especie de sala y comenzaron a buscar pistas de donde estarían Alois y Ciel, en eso ambos se percatan de un humo morado saliendo estrepitosamente por las dos puertas que había ahí. Ambos sabían que efectos tendrían si lo aspiraban, se cubrieron con unos pañuelos que tuvieron, vieron un gran ventanal y lo rompieron con sus cuchillos y tenedores. Al romper ese gran ventanal vino una ráfaga de aire que se llevó y disperso todo el humo morado de su camino. Continuaron con su búsqueda, en eso Claude mira una puerta con una nota pegada a ella.

_Observa esa puerta, crees que podría ser una trampa (ambos se acercan a leer)._

En la nota:

 _Si quieren ver a sus amados, adelante háganlo, seguramente ellos los esperaran, pero están seguros de que ellos los aman tanto para serles fiel como ustedes a ellos, pasen y descúbranlo._

Ambos mayordomos miraron la nota con burla pero en el fondo estaban dudosos, si era otra trampa o sus amados estarían en peligro. Abrieron la puerta y vieron escaleras que solo baja un piso, en eso escuchan unos sonidos raros, deciden bajar pero al escuchar un gemido corrieron hasta llegar al piso indicado, ambos se sorprendieron al ver a sus amos besarse y quitándose entre ellos sus camisas, Ciel estaba arriba de Alois besándolo y lamiendo su cuello al igual que él mientras se sacaban las camisas. Claude y Sebastián no soportaron ver esta escena, de alguna manera se sentían traicionados e impotentes, pensaron que el otro conde lo había estado seduciendo a su amado, se acercaron para detenerlos pero con su pie y rodilla se dieron cuenta que un muro invisible (para ellos) los separaban, intentaron romperlo pero era como aquella escotilla, no sabían que podían hacer para romperlo. Sus amos ya comenzaron con la felación mutua, sus amados estaban alterados por querer romper ese muro y separarlos, en eso ven a ambos llorar, sus amados pensaban por la excitación pero era otra realidad para Ciel y Alois en su interior. Ciel se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando, alguien familiar, giro a la derecha pero no había nadie ahí, así que con sus últimas fuerzas mientras estaba en la felación, alzo su mano y apunto en la pared contraria donde estaba la ventana y mesa, después de eso cayo en el hechizo, su mirada se volvió pasiva y un brillo morado casi imperceptible paso por su mirada continuando con lo que estaba haciendo con Alois dejando de llorar al igual que él. Sebastián se dio cuenta del brillo y Claude encontró la pista del porque su amado estaba así.

_Mira Sebastián, ahí (en la pared se podía ver algo escrito, reconocía la letra de su amado y otra letra que pensó que era del conde)._

En la pared: **HUMO** **MORAD** **...**

_Al parecer dieron un último esfuerzo para escribirlo con sus uñas, no lograron salir por aquella ventana_

_Si (respondió un poco más tranquilo Claude), hay que sacarlos de ahí_

Trataron de hallar un punto débil para aquella pared, mientras tanto Ciel y Alois se revolcaban y peleaban para ver quién iba abajo, esto les pareció un poco cómico a sus amados. Encontraron el punto débil, dieron un gran golpe y la pared se derrumbó. Alois y Ciel no se dieron cuenta del gran ruido y siguieron con lo suyo, cuando ya estaban de acuerdo a la posición se dieron un beso apasionado, este fue interrumpido por sus amados, separándolos y dándoles un pequeño golpe en el cuello, lo cual los hizo que se desmayaran, ellos sabían que sus amados tenían que descansar ya que el humo morado solo funcionaba una vez de que te marees o desmayes y después de descansar o desmallarte una segunda vez ya no surtía efecto en la persona que lo inhalo. Entonces escucharon explosiones de abajo, abrieron y rompieron aquella pequeña ventana, recogieron las ropas de sus amados y salieron por el jardín trasero. Fueron donde la parte que iniciaba el bosque, ocultaron a sus amados detrás de unos arbustos y ocultaron las ropas en otra parte. Vieron la mansión caerse, convertirse en escombros, estaban aliviados hasta que alguien salió, se dieron cuenta de que era el demonio que les había hecho esto, él estaba herido con la camisa abierta y unas vendas en el estómago, este iba a escapar de nuevo, pero entonces aparecieron Claude y Sebastián a su costado, al voltearse se dio cuenta y con sus últimas fuerzas intento escapar pero este no pudo ya que Sebastián lo agarró del cuello.

_Me haría los honores (dijo un Sebastián sarcásticamente)._

_Oh muchas gracias_

Los dos comenzaron a descuartizarlo miembro por miembro y a matarlo hasta que terminaron, eso pensaron hasta que cierto shinigami apareció.

_Veo que se divirtieron mucho (lo decía mientras daba una sonrisa mostrando esos dientes filudos) pero él aún está vivo_

_De que habla (Pregunto Claude)._

_Digo que este demonio podrá regenerarse si no lo matan completamente, ah y esos dos están por despertar_

_Entonces usted nos ayudara a matarlo Sr. Sutclif, ¿no?_

_Hare todo lo que me pidas Sebas-chan XD (ambos lo miraron con burla)._

_Bueno iré a ver a mi amo y no es Sebas-chan es Sebastián_

Claude se burlaba internamente de ese shinigami mientras se dirigía hacia su amo junto con Sebastián. Vieron que sus amados estaban levantándose y con la mirada perdida, entonces gritaron de la nada haciendo que se preocupen.

_Claude/Sebastian_

Cuando los vieron cerca corrieron y los abrazaron como si fueran la última cosa del mundo, después de un rato ambos condes se sentían frio, como si no llevaran nada puesto y eso era sonrojándose ambos intentaron taparse con sus brazos, esta escena les parece graciosa a los amantes dándoles sus sacos para que se cubran, lo cual tomaron rápidamente.

_Que nos pasó (decía un alterado y sonrojado Alois)._

_Nosotros estábamos en aquel cuarto asfixiándonos con ese humo morado (lo decía un Ciel sonrojado)._

_Ese humo morado era como un estimulante sexual, hace que la persona lo haga con el primero (a) que vea (explico Sebastián)._

_Entonces nosotros lo… (Alois y Ciel se miraron y se sonrojaron fuertemente, cosa que a sus amantes no les gusto)._

_No exactamente (dijo Claude)._

Los amantes explicaron cómo fue lo que les sucedió desde que desaparecieron hasta sacarlos de ahí. En eso ambos se alivian al saber que no hicieron nada más allá que unos besos y caricias hasta que Ciel apunta al cuello de Alois, este se da cuenta que tiene unas marcas de chupetones igual que Ciel quien se revisó después. Esta escena no le gustó nada a sus amantes así que ellos recogieron las ropas escondidas separaron a los condes y los cambiaron.

_Bueno nos vemos luego Conde Trancy y Faustus (agarro a Ciel como a un costal de papas)._

_Oye pero que… (Escucho "ya verás en la mansión o sino en aquella carroza") nos… vemos, adiós (se despidió un poco nervioso ya sabía lo que le esperaba)._

_Igualmente, hasta luego conde Phamtomhive y Sebastián (lo cargo estilo princesa)._

_Pero… (Alois fue mirado fulminantemente por Claude ya sabía que pasaría por haber dejado marca en Ciel) adiós conde y Sebastián_

Este era el fin de las trampas de ese demonio, ya que Grell recolecto sus memorias y ambos mayordomos estaban aliviados con eso, llegaron a su mansión respectiva sin que nadie los mirara y lo primero que hicieron fue bañarlos a sus amados con agua ni tan tibia ni tan caliente para los mayordomos, ambos condes gritaron por esa temperatura, dolía pero no quemaba su piel, cuando terminaron de bañarse los demás integrantes de la mansión se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado y corrieron para saludarlos.

 _ **HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…**_

PDT: perdón por la falta ortográfica de esta historia, casi cerca del final.


End file.
